Silver Moon
by Suki B
Summary: A friend of Kagome proves to be very useful, but what use does Sesshomaru have for her...    Chapter 1 Revamped!   Sess x Oc
1. What do you mean that’s her name?

Silver Moon: Chapter 1: What do you mean that's her name?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any form of media franchise.

I DO OWN: Bathsheba, Sasha, and their story.

Author Note: This IS a Sesshomaru x OC story, but the first chapter is concerned with setting the scene for what is to come, and Sesshomaru is a major figure in the future chapters.

x.x

Inuyasha muttered a few curses as he looked into the well. He and Kagome had, had another fight, this time not only had she gone home but she had taken the whelp with her. Not that he cared about the whelp… it's just the monk and slayer would notice his disappearance; then they would assume the fight was worse than normal.

'It wasn't that bad…was it?' the hanyou thought.

:Flashback:

"I'm leaving now! Come on Shippou!" the flustered miko snapped.

"Wench you better not go back home, cause I swear I'll drag you back here!" he hollered.

This was only for her to swing her legs over the lip of the well. He heard her whisper, "Baka", under her breath as she slipped over the edge and as far away from him as possible.

:Flashback:

"Kuso, it was bad", he growled to himself as he jumped through the well.

He followed his nose to her, what he picked up didn't make him feel any better. Her sweet scent of gardenia and jasmine was bruised with the bitter scent of tears. She was slumped against the God tree, her legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, face buried in her knees. He could easily hear her soft whimpers and sniffles. He swallowed the large, dry lump that had developed in his throat.

"Kagome", he tried to sound considerate, but it came out gruff.

"What do you want now?" she chocked as tears constricted her throat, not daring to lift her head.

"Gomen", he said quietly.

"Nani?" she whimpered.

She raised her head to meet his gaze with slightly red eyes. Her long lashes soaked with the pain he had laid upon her.

"Did you just apologize?" she blinked; shocked into silence.

He nodded, looking down; the fight was because of Kikyo. Who had come to him, asking for his help. But soon after she turned on them, Naraku had shown up, they had barely defeated the damn enchanted doll! He wanted to believe she was under a spell, but the more he thought about it…

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome threw her arms around him. His arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around her. She whimpered into his chest, he looked down at her. She felt frail as the tremors of her crying turned to weeping.

The hanyou continued to gaze down at the ebony haired tenshi sobbing in his arms. His angel …he tightened his grip, one hand stroking her tresses. Her sobs turned to whimpers, and finally to hick-ups. Her blue eyes locked with his gold ones.

"You know last time we were like this you took the sheikon jewel from me", she sighed.

"I'll never do so again", he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "_I'll never push you away again_."

"Lets go inside it's chilly out here", she laughed softly.

"Kagome we NEED to go back *sneeze*", he tried to sound serious but the fall chill was even getting to him.

Her almost giddy look turned to worry. She reached up and placed the back of her hand to his forehead. Her brows furred, and she gave a sigh.

"You have a fever; we'll stay here until it breaks. Besides we could use a vacation, ne?" she looked up warmly at him.

He went to argue, but she mouthed the word "sit", so he closed his gaping mouth quickly, and followed her inside.

"Inuyasha-san it's wonderful to see you again, and look no injuries", Kagome's mother smiled, before silently glaring at her father; who was pulling out talismans, and mumbling about evil spirits.

"Okaasan, tell me does he have a fever?" Kagome ask urging Inuyasha towards her.

"Mmm, yep it's light but still there. Inuyasha why don't you go lay back on the couch, and I'll bring you some aspirin", her mother said feeling the hanyou's forehead.

Not long after the two had settled onto the couch her mother came in with a cup of steaming tea and two aspirin. Inuyasha took them reluctantly, only because he didn't want to upset Kagome…but he still suspected poison.

"Oh and Kagome…" her mother spoke brightly.

"Hai", Kagome smiled.

"Bathsheba called; I told her you were on the other side of the well. She said she'll cover for you, and offered to help you more with your work if you like. She is such a nice girl", Kagome's mother laughed a little.

"Who's Vath-she-t-ca…?" Inuyasha ask as her mother disappeared upstairs.

"It's Bath-she-ba, but we call her Sheba. She's a little… well you'll see mom probably told her to come over tomorrow. She's a little older than me, only two years since I turned sixteen. But she's also in college, and can help me out a lot." the young miko smiled gently.

The steadily setting sun bathed the room, and its only occupants in gold and red. The sounds were of her Ojiisan going to bed, Sota settling into his room to finish his homework. Not long after Kagome's mother said she was going to settle in as well, as she had to get up early in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha lounged on the couch watching an action movie, Buyo curled up in the hanyou's lap.

…next morning…

Inuyasha was jolted from his sleep when something small and soft tapped on his sensitive nose. His gold eyes slid open, a glare focusing on… Buyo! The strange, overweight, feline was perched on his chest timidly pawing at his face then daring to touch an ear. Sitting up to throttle the annoying creature he remembered this was Kagome's pet… 'Kuso…might as well distract the baka neko', he growled at himself. So you could imagine Kagome's surprise to find a certain hanyou playing with her hefty cat.

'Oh look at the strong, grumpy, and mean Inuyasha…playing with the giant fur-ball… so manly…' she thought giggling, as said fur-ball crawled away from him and over to Kagome.

"Oi!" he said loudly.

"Shhh, baka you'll wake the whole house up!" glancing at the clock on the T.V.; that read 7:45 a.m.

"No dear, Shippou and I've been awake for a while", her mother's voice rang from the kitchen.

"I was wondering what happened to the little runt", Inuyasha snorted.

"Ya, he fell asleep in my room before you arrived", Kagome yawned.

"Breakfast is ready if you two want any", Kagome's mother called from the kitchen.

Inuyasha complied immediately; sprinting into the kitchen. Kagome was slower, petting Buyo and stretching ever couple of steps. As she slowly ate she thought of how much Sheba had helped. She got her assignments from her teachers and tutored her; all for the sake of being a friend. She was in college, but this was the year she had taken off, enjoying the small fortune she had made modeling. She was also the muse and good friend of an ex-manga artist who crashed onto the fashion scene a year ago, and had been going strong ever since. Giving her enough money and connections to do what she wanted for the next few years. Her friend the designer gave her a beautiful apartment toward the suburbs of Tokyo; near to Kagome's home. Through her pondering she had eaten ever morsel of her breakfast, and the clank of her chopsticks hitting her plate woke her to reality. She picked up the corded phone from its wall placement and dialed the memorized number.

"Moshi moshi", Bathsheba speaking", a confident, female voice chimed on the other end.

"Hey, Sheba its Kagome."

"Oh, hey Kagome! Back so soon?"

"Ya, Inuyasha and I had some issues, and to smooth everything over I want to show him some of Tokyo."

"Hmmm, I see… I look forward to meeting you doggy-eared friend I've heard so much about", her voice took a flirtatious tone.

"Sheba…he can hear you", Kagome blushed.

"I know."

Inuyasha scooted away from Kagome and the receiver.

"Down Sheba!" Kagome chided lightly; only for her friend to laugh and claim she had no interest.

"Can I talk to her?" Shippou pouted.

"How about I meet you in the mall, at the food court?" Kagome silently place a finger to her lips, silencing the kit.

"Sure, sounds good"

"Shippou wants to talk to you"

"Well put him on!"

"Bathsheba!" the kit squealed taking the phone.

"Oi, Shippou, what have you been up to?" the 2 continued their conversation until Sheba excused herself to get ready.

Though she wasn't the only one… Kagome quickly dressed in a pair of snug, light blue, low riders, and a pink T-shirt with a chibi bunny on it. Inuyasha only had what he wore on his back, but Kagome forced him to wear a red bandana to hide his ears. And her mother dug up a pair of jeans, some socks, a t-shirt, and sneakers. They weren't that great. Her mother had bought him an outfit to wear in their time during a sale, when she was buying Sota some new cloths.

"Sweetheart, I'll drop you off if you like, I have to go into town anyway", her mother smiled at the couple coming down the stairs… unfortunately Kagome forgot to tell him about her mother's driving abilities.

…Mall Parking Lot…

"Come on Inuyasha, let go of the dashboard", Kagome cooed to the traumatized hanyou.

Even after she got him out he continued to mumble incoherently as he gawked at the six story Tokyo mall. After Kagome agreed to call her mother when they left, who then skidded out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

"Well, come on", Kagome dragged him into the large shopping complex.

"She should be … ahhh", Kagome said triumphantly.

She led him to a table where a young lady sat quietly, but she looked … he couldn't explain it. The woman-child had a beautiful face but the way she dressed was too different for him to get past. Her skin was like living porcelain, luminous and with a delicate flush. Her long shadowy, auburn tresses were in a flat bun. But her long bangs were down to the tip of her ears and hinge of her jaw. She had parted them to the side, and they were set to frame her face.

She had lips painted crimson, and of a pouted, rosebud shape. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald. A rusty color seemed to come from their dark centers and burn outwards. Long thick lashes fluttered over her cheeks as she looked up at them. Her eyes captivated him and had almost a feline smile to them. She stood and embraced Kagome warmly.

"Inuyasha this is Bathsheba, Sheba this is Inuyasha", Kagome waved her hand between the two.

"Hajimemashite", she said in her alluringly charming voice.

"Same here", he snorted with a nod of recognition.

She stood in form-fitting black jeans, and a billowy blouse hung around her shoulders emphasizing her long lean shape. She was tall for a human woman, and she wore high heels on top of it. With her shoes accounted for she was at eye level with himself. 

"Okay, um Sheba is one of my best friends, she has been incredibly helpful with my work here in my time." Kagome said quickly, and Inuyasha went on edge.

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE WELL!" he screeched.

"Yes, she did." Sheba smiled admiring her nails.

"How could you trust her?"

"She has no reason to bring any harm to us; she could even be useful to us if she ever came with me. And if she were to cause trouble then I would only have to hint to the public of her unique qualities." Kagome reassured him.

Inuyasha looked at her closely and took in her sent and found it … pure; like a miko… She caught his stair and looked him square in the eye with kind, though slightly amused eyes.

Bathsheba wasn't that bad, she smelled of a forest after a spring rain with feminine vanilla warming it. There was also the scent of a flower; that he was sure of, but he had never found such flower. She had a kind and warm air about her, but she seemed very capable of taking care of herself. But there was something that he saw that made him question her, her eyes warm and sweet as they were, there was still something veiled behind them.

Currently they were sitting on a bench; though Inuyasha was completely unseen from his placement underneath the bags. Kagome was on her cell, arguing about something. While Inuyasha prayed that it didn't involve him getting in that thing with the mad woman.

"Kagome-chan I could give you two a ride", Bathsheba said, and then Kagome quickly told her mother that they would ride with Sheba and hang out at her place for a while. Thus, allowing Inuyasha to breathe a sigh of relief.

Sheba led them to a black camaro with chrome detailing.

x….x

"What do you know Inuyasha can get out of a car on his own", Kagome giggled.

"Oi!" the hanyou growled.

"What's she talking about Inuyasha?" Sheba questioned.

"Nothing!" he snorted.

"I'll tell you later", she laughed.

"No you won't", he snapped.

"Humph…you have to sleep sometime", she sniffed.

"Hey Sheba wait up", Kagome called to the young woman who was walking toward the large, skyscraper apartment complex.

x…x

Inuyasha was so absorbed in his study of the foyer of the apartment, that he was startled by the *click* of the closing door.

"Just make yourselves at home", Sheba chimed as she slipped off her shoes.

She proceeded to place them in a strange shelf-like structure; Kagome mimicked this behavior, and gave him a look that meant he should as well. After a moment of frustration he managed to remove the shoes, and found an open slot. The two females were already giggling and whispering in another part of the apartment. Like that was going to keep him from hearing, he gave a snort.

He decided against listening in on what may have been useful blackmail, to continue his observation of the home. The entrance was hardwood that had been cut and polished neatly. This led off to what Kagome called the "Living room", at her house. The floors were blanketed with plush carpet, though he preferred the tatami of his original home. There was a good sized T.V.; one of the better inventions of Kagome's time, in the living room surrounded by heavy, worn leather couches that invited him to sink onto, and a coffee table. He looked to his right a hallway and to his left was the entrance to the kitchen. From which he could once again overhear the girls' senseless chatter.

"Inuyasha-chan what are you doing?" Kagome inquired, frowning at him.

"Umm… What! Am I not allowed to look around?" he seethed, becoming agitated by his own confusion.

"No just wondering what you were doing", Kagome replied quietly; immune to his outburst.

"I love the way her apartment is set up, it's at the corner of the building, so she has windows on two sides of the place. I mean who would ever turn on the T.V. when right behind it is this kind' a view?" she said walking toward the wall of windows behind the T.V.

"Her bedroom is like this too…" she murmured becoming absorbed in the view.

"Kag-chan if you get your finger prints on my glass you have to clean them off." Sheba warned, holding a tray with various items. Inuyasha watched her carefully and he saw something familiar about the way she knelt and set out the tray's plates on the table. Then, she put the barren tray under the table. She poisely pored tea into the small porcelain cups.

Inuyasha had just taken up his cup when the thought hit him… he noticed the strange aura she carried it was stronger in her home. She smelled human, but her aura was that of a demon…

Apparently in his shock he had lost his grip on the cup, and not felt it slip from his hand and even in is dazed state he expected the gasps from the girls, as well as the chaos that would follow… The sound of the porcelain clashing against the wood table never came. Frozen in mid-fall was the cup the liquid swirling about in it; thanks to its upright position. Inuyasha did a double take before yelling, "What type of sorcery is this?" at no one in particular.

"Well, Sheba's telekinetic … she can move things with her mind", Kagome fidgeted, "I was going to tell you …"

Inuyasha looked at Bathsheba carefully. Her eyes were focused on the cup, she silently narrowed her them, and the cup obediently floated down to the table.

"Inuyasha-san don't let it get cold", Bathsheba warned nonchalantly.

"She would come in handy back in Sengo gida, ne?" Kagome smiled.

"No shit!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, it's not sorcery. I can just use my mind like you use your arms and legs", Sheba explained patting his head.

"By the way… just what shocked you enough to drop the cup?" Bathsheba asked quietly.

The hanyou looked away, "Feh, your aura is a little weird, that's all."

Kagome moved to push the subject a little more, but Sheba sent her a look that made her tea freeze over.

"Well, I'm gonna take you with me next time I go through the well", Kagome smiled brightly.

"Considering I'm taking this year off I would just have to tell my agent, so my reputation wouldn't be soiled. Besides, my rent is paid for until this time next year", Sheba laughed.

"So it's settled, you'll come visit next Sunday." Kagome squeaked.

"Inuyasha you've grown offal quiet", Sheba spoke with almost a maternal air.

"Still a little shocked I guess", he sighed no looking at her.

… Kitchen

"Poor thing", Sheba sighed, "He seems upset."

"Nah, he's probably just a little shaken by your "Talent", Kagome laughed.

The two girls were washing dishes, while Inuyasha watched a movie in the living room.

"You know the difference in the environment was probably what gave him the fever", Sheba frowned handing Kagome a freshly washed dish.

"Eh?" Kagome ask, confused.

"All the pollution in the air must be hard on such a sensitive nose, and all the loud noises… I'm surprised he hasn't gone into shock", Sheba handed the last dish to Kagome.

"Oh… that's right." Kagome mumbled.

"Your mom will be here soon", Sheba sighed.

"Ya… Look we're almost done", Kagome brightened up as she took out the sacred jewel.

"Yes, but you only have half; you still have to deal with Naraku", Sheba reminded her.

There was a sudden *clink*, like that of a marble bouncing against tile. Both looked down, sure enough the jewel lay on the floor; unharmed.

"The chain must have snapped", Sheba motioned to the nearby silver chain; the severed clasp not far from it.

"Oh man that scared me!" Kagome sighed, kneeling down and taking the precious half-orb up with her fingers.

"It's alright…" Sheba cooed gently to her friend, patting her shoulder.

"Come on I bet I have a good strong chain lying around in my jewelry box. Its amazing that one lasted so long", Sheba guided Kagome back to her room.

Not long after the two girls returned; the younger a bit more stable the door bell rang.

"I'll get it", Sheba said softly, getting up from the couch.

"Konban wa, Dai-san", Bathsheba smiled giving a polite half bow…

x…x

Kagome came down the stairs in her PJ's and bid everyone good night.

"Oi! Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Hai", she paused halfway up the staircase.

"Why did Sheba's house smell of Neko … and I didn't see any pets."

"She a cat, but he went to the vet today".

"Oh, I see."

"Good night Inuyasha-kun."

"Kagome?"

"Hai", this was beginning to annoy her; she wanted to go to sleep in her warm bed!

"What's a vet?"

Kagome nearly toppled down the stairs…

… x…

Meanwhile a certain Taiyoukai was looking up at the full moon while on patrol. He was intricately connected to the moon. His household bore it as its symbol, and so did his own markings. He looked at the sleeve that billowed loosely with his cold expression. Instead he thought of his favorite tale from his child hood with closed eyes. When he was a pup he had sat underneath a similar moon, and his father had told it to him.

The tale of how a demoness lost her mate to a terrible battle and in her grief the goddess of the moon took pity on her. She gave the woman her gifts to heal. The demoness became known a silver sorceress due to the silver glow that her eyes too when she healed the many who should have perished from their wounds. The demoness died from old age without taking another mate or producing any children. As a pup he had been upset by the ending. His father had tipped his nose, and smiled at him before informing him that every few centuries the demoness is reincarnated.

"Perhaps, one day you will find a Silver Sorceress", his father had said putting him to bed.

The memory had become more and more familiar since the loss of his arm. He had yet to find a silver sorceress though he had learned that one had reportedly been alive for a short time during his father's reign.

His stoic expression did not change, but as he stood in the moonlight he was ever so slightly aware that the light from the goddess was brighter than normal for the time of year. The thoughts and memories were fleeting he did not have time to linger on such nonsense.

x.x.x

Hello, I have re-tooled this chapter, and I am as always working on the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate all reviews they mean the world to me.

Thanks,

SukiB


	2. What’s in it for me?

Silver Moon: Chapter 2

What's in it for me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, of the story/plot of Inuyasha itself.

I DO OWN: Bathsheba

"Dude looks like a lady!" the speakers boomed from the living room, filling the apartment with the melodies of Aerosmith.

Bathsheba slid across her kitchen floor in her socks, while holding a spatula as a mike; singing along. The two slices of French toast fried on her stove. Her hips and ponytail swayed and swished to the beet.

"Dude looks like lady. Baby le'me follow you down; just a little peek dear! Guitar solo", she sang and duck-walked away from the stove.

She suddenly let out a yelp and yanked her foot up to her and examined where a trickle of blood was already forming.

"I have tile flooring in there, no way it's a splinter…" she whimpered as she clawed at the area in the front pad of her foot.

She let out a cry of pain at her success as she held the sliver of glass in her hand, it glowed a light shade of pink. As the realization of what she held in her hand struck her she bolted to her phone and dialed Kagome's house.

"_Ring_. Hello?"

"Kagome?!"

"No sweetie. She's still sleeping, you want me to tell her you called, or should I wake her?"

"No thank you but would you mind if I stopped by with my kitten? I have something Kagome left over here?"

"Not at all sweetie, I'll see you this afternoon"

She set the phone down and sighed, "That means they won't leave till after Dai makes lunch, so I have 2 hours to get ready, pick up Sasha and drop off the shard. In the first hour and a half she had showered, applied light make-up, and picked up her kitten. Who was currently in her lap pawing at her natural loose curls; while she drove to the shrine.

She parked in front of the shrine and opened the door. To her dismay Sasha bolted up the hill and into the small shrine. Sheba snatched her bag and dashed after her cat. He ducked into the little building containing the well, Sheba on his heels. The fur ball perched himself on the lip of the well.

"No Sasha!" she was too late with the scolding. Her kitten leapt into the well. Sheba leaned over the well and debated what to do next. Finally, she swung her leg over and leapt to the bottom.

Purple engulfed the pair and then they landed. Sheba looked up to see clear skies and birds singing. Lowering her gaze, she shrieked and clawed at the walls of the well. A horse sized panther was inches away from her. The animal lunged for her, knocking her to the ground, and… nuzzling her.

"Sasha?!" she whispered. The feline perked at his name. Reassured she wouldn't be slaughtered; she got up and crawled out of the well.

"Ok so, I'm in a big clearing surrounded by forest. My kitten is now a monster Panther, and I'm FIVE HUNDRED YEARS in the fucking past!" she muttered to herself.

In the forest…

The Lord of the Western Lands was on his patrols when he had sensed a huge amount of magic. Curiosity got the better of the Taiyoukai and he now found himself staring at an auburn haired girl. She appeared to be nothing more than a human, but her scent told him differently. The aura around her suggested an old soul, and a very powerful one. _Why is such power in a pathetic vassal? _ He thought taking in her sent again. She wasn't human, demon, or anything in-between. Her scent was sweet and gentle on his nose. The spring rain and vanilla soothed him in a way he had never experienced. Despite her looks she was most certainly not human. Her aura was pure, like that of a miko, but sparked and shifted like of a youkai.

A now frustrated taiyoukai walked into the clearing.

…

A striking man came out of the forest and was heading straight for her. His gold orbs reminded her of Inuyasha, but these were stoic and emotionless. She backed up and debated jumping back in the well. But knew that it could reveal the powers of the well and was thus trapped with the beautifully cold man in front of her.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know who and what you are", he spoke, now only a few feet from her.

She frowned, no matter how good looking he was, he wasn't going to speak to her that way.

"My name is Bathsheba, and as far as I know I am human. And I have done nothing to offend you or am I wrong", she spoke politely but her eyes burned with anger.

"Your scent is neither human nor youkai, and there was just a massive amount of magic expelled here. And if I'm not mistaken you are the only one around. What were you doing with that much power", He moved so he was even closer.

"I was brought here by magic, to protect my home; that is all the information I can give to up. However, none of that magic can be used to harm, and as far as my breeding… I honestly don't know what I am, but I was raised by humans." She kept eye contact, "Why does any of that concern you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He was satisfied as fear and shock poured into her scent, "Why are you here so close to my lands."

"I'm here to visit and help a friend… though due to my friend it would make us enemies", she seemed disappointed.

"Which of my many enemies are you here for?" he suppressed a growl, leaning toward her.

"My close friend travels to complete the Sheikon no Tama with Inuyasha. Although I have no qualm with you, they do… despite the fact that I don't feel you would kill me, I have been warned that you will without thought", she daringly closed the distance between them.

"This Sesshomaru has no intention of killing you, though you may be of use to me", Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"And if I refuse?"

"You will die"

"I can see why Kagome hates you so much. Not exactly charming are you?" she smiled.

Her audacity shocked him, but he continued, "We will meet again, Bathsheba. And if you wish to live, you will comply, politely." He turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Great! I'm here a five minutes and the great Sesshomaru wants to kill or use me for some unknown purpose…" Sheba sighed. "Sasha what are we going to do?"

The large cat's ears fell and he looked sadly up at his master. Suddenly angry voices were heard from in the well. Sheba and Sasha jumped at the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome's arguing.

"I can't believe you dragged me here when Sheba's car was in front of the…Sheba?!" Kagome gasped.

"Ya, a shard broke off when the jewel fell on the floor. And it splintered itself into my foot this morning. And when I dropped by the house to return it, but dumbass here ran into the well house and jumped in. I forgot I had the shard in my bag and so when I jumped in after him I got here", Sheba's rattled nerves were obvious.

"I thought Sasha was a kitten?" Inuyasha said hefting Kagome's yellow backpack from the well.

"He was in my time but when I got here he looked like this…" Sheba frowned.

Inuyasha began to sniff the air frantically, and drew tetsusaiga, "Why is this place drenched in Sesshomaru's scent?!"

"He was here." Sheba said as though she was reporting the weather.

"Why? What the hell did he do?" Inuyasha said sheathing the sword.

"He picked up on my scent and the magic from when I passed through the well. He said that he had a use for me then threatened to kill me if I refused. I told him he was quite the charmer and he left", Sheba seemed distracted.

"You are kidding right? He just spoke to you? No venomous claws or whips?" Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Ya. He seemed a little miffed but for the most part I was polite. Though when I told him who I was here to see he changed from almost cordial to arrogant prick."

"You told him that, did he figure out the well?" Kagome grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"I told him I was brought here by the magic he sensed but that to protect my home land that was all I could reveal. And that it wouldn't bring harm to anyone. He seemed satisfied with that. I'm not going to kid you, I'm pretty quick on my feet, and I didn't lie. Thus he had no reason to distrust me", Sheba smiled at her own skill.

"What use was he going to find for you?" Inuyasha seemed a little unnerved.

"He didn't say but something about me clearly caught his attention", Sheba sighed.

"It was your scent. I have never found anything that wasn't human, youkai, or animal. So it probably made him curious, but… the use I have no idea." Inuyasha began heading for the village.

…

Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. Despite the run in with Sesshomaru, Kagome was excited for them to meet Sheba. And quickly introduced them. To Sango and Miroku she seemed like a beautiful young woman. Her green eyes glowed and her long, curled auburn hair flowed to the small of her back. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a green tee shirt; that were tightly fitted. She also carried a leather pack similar to Kagome's yellow one, but smaller.

Suddenly Miroku appeared before her on one knee, "My dear Bathsheba would do me the honor of bearing me a son?"

"Well, how good are you in bed?" Sheba didn't miss a beat.

"Excuse me", Miroku blurted out.

"What's in it for me? If I have to carry your brat for nine months and give birth, then there had better be an amazing conception. I mean that must be some serious pressure right?"

Inuyasha burst out in laughter and Kagome stiffened her giggles.

"Are you accepting?" Miroku perked up.

"Na, I don't think I would be a great mom at this point in my life, but maybe in a few years", Sheba patted him on the head.

"It hurts", Inuyasha cried doubling over with laughter.

Ok so I post this chapter in the middle of the night and the next morning I reread it and was appalled. I apologize to the frustrating read that it must have been but I hope the reposted chapter 2 is better.

Thank you and please review

Suki ~.~


	3. Drink what?

Silver Moon: Chapter 3: Drink what?

Ok so I know I take a while to update but I'm going to be bored this winter break so expect more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any profit from these stories

Claimer: Bathsheba and her story is mine

Sheba had been traveling with Kagome in the feudal era for a few weeks now. The first few days everyone was spooked by her run in with Sesshomaru, and feared that he was going to come after her. Over time they had all relaxed, but it still bothered Sheba and Inuyasha. However, neither of the two would bring it up, but at the mention of his name Inuyasha would snarl more than usual and Sheba's green eyes would darken with stress. Sheba had become a good friend to the hanyou. She also seemed to be able to translate between the hanyou and miko. Thus, with Sheba their usual arguing time was cut in half.

Miroku smiled to himself. Though his eyes were for Sango, he enjoyed having such a feisty and beautiful woman with them, and knew it made his days more enjoyable. She seemed to make everything run smoother. Sheba was also highly educated, and provided him with some of his better conversations of the trip. Though she also was very free spirited and had an awkwardness about her that could only described as charming. She was also gifted at putting Inuyasha in positions where he could be alone with Kagome.

The monk truly enjoyed the deal the hanyou had made with the girl. Sheba would explain the female psyche to Inuyasha and in exchange he taught her how to use a sword. He watched her settle next to Kagome. As for her telekinesis, it proved useful in everyday instances but she still needed a lot more training before she could use it to defend herself. They still had no idea what she was… that was the only thing that worried him. He himself had been troubled more by the question of her heritage than any threat Sesshomaru would pose. He had an idea of what she could be but considering if he was right then, she could be invaluable to not just the group, but anyone who would be injured. But if he was right then, Sesshomaru would not be the only one they would have to worry about coming after her. He knew he should speak up soon, tonight probably. It was best the try and see if the legend he was told as a boy was true.

…

Everyone was relaxing by the fire when the monk cleared his throat.

"I believe I may have an idea as to what Sheba is." Miroku waited to see each reaction.

"Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I had to observe our dear Sheba." The monk smiled mischievously.

"Get to the point", a now nervous Sheba snapped.

"When I was a boy my father made one last attempt to save his life. He sought out a creature that is so rare that one only appears every five hundred years. They are called children of the silver moon. They are rumored to have powers like a sorceress, capable of reading thoughts of others, and could command the powers that you call telekinesis. But my father was after their healing powers. A true silver sorceress, as my father called them, could heal any injury. A drop of a silver sorceress' blood could heal a fatal wound. Unfortunately, when my father found her, she had just died. A youkai had killed her when she had refused his advances. If I am right then we must keep it very quiet. If word gets out men and youkai alike will be after you for your healing powers, and… ability to carry exceptionally strong young." He explained quietly.

"How should we test this?" Sheba was very curious.

Miroku stepped closer to her and pricked her fingertip so that a droplet of blood blossomed up. Miroku then took the small knife and to everyone's shock cut deeply into his hand.

"Sheba think of me being healed and give me your hand", Miroku was clearly in a lot of pain.

Sheba slowly took Miroku's hand, which was now pouring blood. Closing her eyes she pressed her finger to the wound. Light poured from Miroku's wound and faded sharply. Miroku frowned at the now healed hand.

"There isn't even a scar!" Shippo squeaked.

"…then it appears for the first time in my life I'm more than just a freak... So, how did I become one of these?" she stared desperately into the monk's eyes.

"You were born this way. It means you were chosen by the gods to carry these powers." He spoke with passion.

"Wow…Miroku I'm in your debt." Sheba hugged the monk warmly.

"Unfortunately, this is all the information I have. But know more than ever you are valuable to us. But others will come after you if word gets out", Miroku cautioned.

"We won't let anyone hurt you", Inuyasha stood in front of the girl.

…

Morning filled the library with light; the exhausted Lord of the West basked in the warm rays. Sesshomaru had been up for almost two weeks straight. He rubbed his eyes that throbbed from the pain of his migraine, more than likely caused by the lack of sleep.

"Even taiyoukai should sleep once a week or so…" the old maid let a worry filled smile fall on her wrinkled features.

"My apologies Minda, this Sesshomaru will sleep tonight." He let a rare, small smile grace his features. Minda had been his governess and then he made her head of his household until he found a suitable mate to fulfill such duties. She was old enough to be his grandmother. And, she was his father's governess as well so in a way she was. This would explain the soft spot he had for the old demoness.

"So then my lord has finally found the information that he had to tear his own library apart for?"

"Indeed, I have"

"May this humble old soul ask what was so devastatingly important?"

"A way to make this Sesshomaru whole again"

"How will you do this?"

"A child of the Silver Moon will give it to me. But that is for tomorrow. I will be away from the palace for several weeks Minda. I assume your lord can place the normal trust in you to maintain my household?"

"Of course my lord" Minda bowed deeply.

With that the Lord of the West left for his chambers to rest; before the real work was to begin.

ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ

Sesshomaru carefully masked his scent as he neared his brother's group. He knew he had to get close but he didn't want his presence know to any of them just yet. He had to observe first. And so he did and over the course of the week he learned the girl had recently discovered her new powers and identity. He also learned that when she woke she was very ungainly, as though she forgot her willow shape and lanky limbs. This was actually of concern due to the injuries she often sustained from those first few moments of wakefulness. She had yet to break the skin, but he watched carefully to see if she did. He would need her healthy for his task. She also seemed to be very close to his brother. The mutt was giving her lessons in how to use the sword. Unfortunately, the half-breed was barely educated in such things himself so most of their lessons were on the miko and how Inuyasha could convey things to the miko. She was very hands on in her lessons to the mutt though. She was apparently teaching him to dance, and his brother was having explicit trouble with a move called the "dip".

Most of all he learned the girl was almost never alone. Except after her bath with the other women, she would use some device that produced music. Once, the other girls were gone she would dry and dress. Then, she would have small conversations with herself or the large black feline that followed her ceaselessly. Finally, the ritual would end with her taking a small walk completely alone. This is when he had to strike. From his previous experience with her and from what he had observed the other two women would leave with the feline in a few moments.

…

Sheba was relaxing with the Kagome and Sango.

"Ahhhh", Kagome sighed letting the heat seep into her bones. The fall weather was beginning to chill the air and all three women were grateful for the warmth of the spring.

"We should be heading back to camp", Sango, as always, was responsible.

"Ya, Inuyasha will be howling for us to get back." Kagome sighed, "Sheba are you sure you're ok out here by yourself?"

"Listen Kagome, I love all of you dearly; I really do. However, I will turn into a crazed, blood-thirsty, psycho bitch if I don't spend at least fifteen minutes by myself. I get twitchy and snappy. It is rather frightening, or so I have been told." Sheba made obnoxious faces as she spoke, making the other girls laugh.

"But there are really dangerous things out here. I don't like leaving you here by yourself." Sango was being responsible again.

"I'm close enough for Inuyasha to smell anything dangerous, and if something did get to me then Sasha will find you." Sheba reassured her friends.

Despite their unease the other two women did leave.

Sesshomaru was put at ease when the sounds of the miko and slayer trekking back through the forest came to his ears. He looked down to see that Bathsheba was now alone in the spring. The sounds of the music device reached his ears and he leapt from the tree he had been waiting in. He slowly approached the pool waiting to see her reaction. To his surprise she did not notice him at all. With her device in her ears she was leaning against a rock on the other side of the spring, eyes closed and humming. He frowned this prey was far too easy to hunt. He walked forward till he was at the water's edge, her feline was nowhere in sight.

"I have returned as promised", his smooth, deep voice broke her from the low music playing from her ear-buds.

"… Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered shock and adrenaline flooding her veins. She seemed to recover quickly though, tightening her grip on the towel wrapped around her. Her expression softened and she sat up straight, "What do I owe this visit to?"

"I have found my use for you, I was going to also provide you with information on your heritage, though you seem to have beaten this Sesshomaru to that."

"Yes, but I surely did not think that the great Sesshomaru would have a use for me when I'm so indecent. Am I allowed to dress before I die?" sarcasm dripped from her tongue.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her retort; he then looked the girl over. She was blessed with deep curves and long limbs. She was tall for a human woman though. He saw the blush rise to her cheeks at his short glance over. She was an unusually pretty woman, for a human. However, that would just make this easier for him. He took in her scent and sifted through her emotions. Many negative scents swirled through her but not fear. At least not the fear he was use to feeling roll off his prey. This was just a touch, just enough to heighten her senses, and possibly cloud her judgment.

"No, I am not after your body. I am after your ability to heal. Chiefly the ability to regenerate a limb." He watched her carefully.

She sank deeper into the water, knowing it would distort her scent, before responding. "And how will such a lowly vassal as myself help the great Sesshomaru?" she took great effort in making her sarcastic venom and humor bolder than previously.

"I will drink from you each night for one moon cycle." He appeared behind her, perched on the rock she had been leaning against. Bringing him with in arms grasp if he pleased.

"Drink what?" she seemed genuinely confused and for the first time looked up at him with something akin to terror.

"The blood of a child of the Silver Moon." His deep voice made a shiver of fear run down her spine.

"When…."

"We will begin tomorrow night."

"Wait just a minute. If I'm letting you suck my blood for a month, what are you going to give me?" she shook an accusing finger at him then, realizing what she was doing she looked between the finger and Sesshomaru, and quickly pulled it back. Then, she flushed with embarrassment. 'What am I going to do next spray him with water, like I do Sasha when he tries eat the fake plants at home?!' she pushed away the urge to smack herself.

"You intend to make demands?" he lifted a brow at her.

"… I want you to swear to not hurt Inuyasha or any of my friends ever again."

"No."

"Ok… you won't bring them any harm while this is going on?"

"Why do you think this Sesshomaru should bend to these feeble demands?"

"Because you need me alive for a month straight" she looked away casually.

Sesshomaru's stoic mask remained firmly in place, but behind it he was spellbound. Was she trying to tell him that she would sacrifice herself to save her friends?

"You would take your own life?"

"If it would save those I love!" she turned firmly and faced him with newfound courage.

He was genuinely taken aback by her audacity and her cunning.

"If this Sesshomaru agrees then after this spell is complete you and your companions will not be spared from my wrath."

"As long as this does not affect them negatively, I would agree to that."

"Then, you have an arrangement."

"It's settled then… should I tell them?"

To his surprise she seemed to relax now that she knew the safety of her companions was secured for now. She turned to him with a softness he had not seen in her. Her deep jade eyes looked to him with curiosity and anxiousness. Her moods seemed to change as freely as the weather.

"No. I don't want the half-breed in the way. I will drink from you when you are alone, you will bath after, to ensure there is no trace of my scent. For now that is the extent of your requirements." He continued to be surprised by her reactions. She leaned against the rock facing away from him. The fear was now completely gone from her scent, replaced with worry and anxiety. Despite this she seemed at ease in his presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice was calm and quiet. She turned to face him but kept her eyes low. "You haven't told anyone about me have you?"

"No." His answer was simple but he saw how it comforted her, and she released a long breath.

"Good. I know this is not part of the agreement but if you would keep this between the two of us it would be truly kind of you. I think that if word spread of my "uses" that it would only bring more hardship to my friends", her jade eyes pleaded with his amber ones. She was rewarded with a simple nod from the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" her jade eyes looked to him again.

"Yes", he stood to leave.

"How will you keep track of me? I mean if you have to find me every night, how will Inuyasha not find out eventually", she seemed to be pondering to herself rather than asking him.

"Inuyasha is not such a great protector as you think. I have been with you, mear feet from you, sometimes only inches, for over a week now and he has yet to figure it out", a smirk crossed his features as realization hit her.

"You are free for the night but I will return tomorrow night, and we will begin the spell." With that he disappeared back into the forest.

……………………………………………………………………

I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading and plz review!

Suki


	4. Just a Pinch

Silver Moon: Chapter 4: Just a Pinch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Claimer: Bathsheba and Sasha are mine!

It took so long for me to finish this chapter!!! I've been so busy here lately, and I tend to do my best writing when I should be doing other things…. So considering I have been relaxing over the break I wrote a little but I couldn't find the right inspiration. But now that I'm back in school that's not a problem. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and tells me what they think (even if you don't like it I love ALL feedback).

AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sheba had been oddly calm all day, and considering the circumstances ridiculously calm would be more appropriate. To her own surprise she was more concerned about revealing information than the events that were due to take place in just a few hours. Sheba was a terrible liar; it was why she was such a bluntly honest person. And currently she was sitting on a monstrous web of lies that she would slowly be forced to weave if this was going to go as planned.

The worst part was that she now knew what was causing Inuyasha's slight unease. She had become very close to the Inuyasha over their sword lessons, and she was becoming concerned by his increasing distress. And she was also becoming a little paranoid; after all for Sesshomaru to know what he did last night, he had to have done a lot of watching. Which, to say the least made her more careful of her movements.

As the sun began to wane in the west, her nerves began to tug at her stomach. When she followed the other two women to the hot spring the tug was turning into a knot. She knew she would have to take her time answering even the simplest questions, until she got use to this. Sheba could see herself spilling everything easily. She smiled at the thought…

"Hey! What's up Sheba?"

"Sesshomaru is not following us!"

"What!?"

"He's not going to suck my blood for approximately 22 days, starting tonight"…

Sheba stiffened a giggle at the horrific daydream, and dipped completely into the water. When Kagome and Sango began to pack their toiletries both bombarded her with their worries for her safety.

"Don't worry", Sheba soothed, "I'll be back in camp soon. Besides, I have Sasha with me." Sheba patted the large cat for emphasis. After the women were gone for a few moments Sheba focused on what use to be her kitten.

"Sasha, you can't do anything stupid tonight, I don't want to lose you", she warned.

Perhaps she was too absorbed in her attempt at keeping the feline calm to hear or see his approach, but when she looked up Sesshomaru was standing a few feet in front of her. She felt her stomach fall out of her and onto the ground. She looked to said ground for answers and adjusted the towel she was using to shield her from the chill winds of early fall. After all, the black bikini provided little warmth out of the spring. Deciding the ground didn't have the answers she raised her gaze to meet the taiyoukai's.

"You should be more careful", his words were short and annoyed.

"… Inuyasha is giving me lessons…" she stood slowly.

"Clearly, the mutt is the only creature that actually reduce another's skills", Sesshomaru scoffed.

"What? Do you think you could be a better teacher?" she lifted a brow, her inner smartass trying to chirp up.

"Of course, but that is not why this Sesshomaru is here"

"True… though I am a little confused about how this will be done, and the side effects I should be aware of." Sheba looked up at the lord of the west for answers.

"Every night for the rest of this moon cycle I will drink from you, the only side effects are those that humans normally suffer from when they lose too much blood. However, those will not occur until later on. Do you have any more questions?"

"So I'm going to get weaker as this goes on?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"And what if I get too weak to hide it?"

"Then, you will come with me." Sesshomaru stated this as though he was telling her it was going to rain later that week.

"And how will we do that without everyone in the group noticing?" Sheba waited for a response.

"That is not of my concern."

A frown creased Sheba's features as she thought over how that could be accomplished, finally with a sigh she said, "I guess we will just have to hope that I don't get that weak."

"Then, we shall begin." Sesshomaru moved for her to get back into the spring.

Sheba did this willingly the spring was hot and soothing. She slipped in and made sure not to get her towel wet. Sesshomaru followed and settled at the edge of the spring. Sheba moved close, but Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness.

"Give me your arm." His command was simple but he tried to ensure that his was not harsh.

Sheba lifted her right arm up to the taiyoukai and willed the limb not to tremble. She was surprised by how gentle he was when he took hold of the porcelain limb. He turned it so that the delicate flesh of the underside of the arm was presented to him.

"Will this hurt?" Sheba asked quietly.

"Yes, how much I am unsure. But there will be some pain", as he spoke he lowered his mouth to the arm.

Before her eyes she watched his mouth open and his fangs lengthen slightly. Then, those fangs dipped into the tender flesh before she felt his lips cover the wound. The pain she had expected never came. There was something akin to a sharp pinch from the fangs but no real pain… and more than anything she was perplexed by the taiyoukai's lips. The lips that she had been told spilled the coldest of words were soft and warm. A few moments passed before the lord decided he had had his fill. What happened next surprised the young silver sorceress the most. She felt the inuyoukai's tongue slide across the wound. She looked up at the lord, baffled. His eyes were closed, intent on his task, but she could see that the magenta stripes on his cheeks were jagged and his claws were also lengthened.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the soft but sweet scent of her skin. And after he pierced the small vein the sweetest liquid he had ever tasted poured from it. It took all of his control to monitor the amount he drank. This sweet and tangy taste flooded his senses. After determining what was a mouthful he lapped at the wound, partly to help it heal and partly to ensure that every drop was his. Even her skin was sweet. Again, he called on all his self control to pry himself away from the delectable flesh; only to find her gaping at him. He lifted a brow at her.

"Sorry, I just was not expecting you to be so gentle …" she blushed and looked away.

"My saliva will ensure that the wound will heal quickly and will not reopen."

"Oh, I was wondering why you did that", she spoke almost to herself and pulled away, her arm slipping from his grasp. But then she turned to him with the look that he was quickly learning meant she had a question.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how closely are you following us?" she asked getting out of the spring and drying off with the towel.

"Why does this matter?"

"I was just curious… I mean Inuyasha seems on edge but he definitely doesn't know what is going on. But for his to be edge, makes me think you are very close." She tried to form her thoughts into words but she felt a little light headed and patted her nervous feline.

"I have been very close. But for the most part I keep my distance, does my presence concern you?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just getting paranoid…." She looked longingly at her folded clothes.

"This Sesshomaru assures you that I am no peeping tom", as he spoke he turned away and continued with his back to her, "I have instructed you that I don't wish for your body, only your blood."

Sheba took the hint and dressed quickly into a black sweater and low rider jeans. Once dressed she sat next to Sasha who was still in horrified shock, and began to put her socks and sneakers on.

"Ok, I get it human woman are not worthy." She sighed.

"Why do you refer to yourself as a human woman?" he turned to face her.

"Because up until a few days ago that is what I was. Granted I knew there was something off, but I was a successful human woman." She sighed, "Now, I'm not human or youkai. The taiyoukai of the West is drinking my blood and I have to make sure no one finds out because others could me dry or use me as a breeding bitch or god knows what." Tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Unfortunately, all those things are true. However, as long as I drink from you as lord of the west I must honor the pack we made. Thus, you are under my protection for now." He was unsure of how to calm her. But for the first time he felt compelled to, the scent of her tears and anguish pulled at him. He had never felt anything like this.

"Don't misunderstand me you have the full depth my gratitude but what about when this is over. Though, you don't seem like the cold lord I have been warned of I know my own naivety. But what happens when I'm no longer of use to you but I could still be hunted or killed by anything. You are tracking as close and I had no idea…" she couldn't fight back her bitter tears.

"What brought you to this dangerous land in the first place?" his senses were thrown into over drive from the bitter flavors that were rolling off of her.

"Kagome is my dearest friend, the closest thing I have to family actually, and she said that I could be of use here with her. So I traveled here to visit and see if this was true. That is when I met you, then all this erupted." She was regaining her demeanor now.

This information caught the lord attention, "What use did the priestess have for you?"

Sheba sighed and focused on a pebble near the taiyoukai. She summoned the stone up to the lords line of vision then sent it skipping across the spring. She watched his stoic face carefully. Little did she know what an explosion of confusion and questions she had sent to the taiyoukai's mind. Sesshomaru took a moment before responding.

"You are telekinetic. Do you know of any other abilities you possess?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"No", she shook her head.

"How strong is this power?"

"I can easily move small objects right now the largest think I can move freely is Shippo." She pouted to herself.

"How do you strengthen it?"

"Well, until I met Kagome I hid it and hoped it would go away, it not a very acceptable thing where I'm from. But recently Miroku has had me meditate and that had allowed me to make great improvements. Nothing that could actually be useful though." She frowned.

"This Sesshomaru will make you a deal then. I will train you on how to strengthen your ability if you swear that you will leave yourself in my care if you become too weak to continue on."

"So I have to go with you if I get too weak? ... Where will we go? Will I be released?"

"You will go to my home and yes. This way I can attend to my duties as Lord of the West and I don't have to track the flea bitten mutt."

"Ok…let me sleep on it and I'll have a decision by tomorrow night…" she looked up at him carefully, "Are we done for tonight?"

He nodded and watched her head off to camp. Once, she was gone he followed and licked his lips where her sweetness still lingered. He waited till she settled in what they called a sleeping bag and he could hear her heartbeat even out in the lulls of sleep. He had never seen any creature have such an array of emotions. Nor had he met a creature that surprised him, yet she could not greet him without doing something to such an effect.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks,

Suki


	5. You two have fun tonight

Silver Moon Chapter 5: You two have fun tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine

Sheba woke the next morning to the familiar sounds of Inuyasha and Kagome fighting. She tried rolling over in the warmth of her sleeping bag, it wasn't even light out yet. That was when she felt it. He was there. She could feel his presence just a few feet in front of her. She sat up and peered into the forest that began just a few feet before her. He was there and she knew it. 'Was it the blood?' she thought frantically. Then, the feeling slipped away. Sheba shivered and got out of the sleeping bag, there was no way she could sleep anymore. Pushing it away she turned her attention to the arguing couple, and stepped forward to work her magic.

…

Sesshomaru backed away from the small clearing, stunned. She knew exactly where he was. He had assumed the exchange of blood would allow her to sense him, but not to that degree. He could feel her fear, even now. As the day passed he lingered behind the group by a mile or so. They covered a fare amount of ground for a group mostly consisting of humans. He was hit with another emotional onslaught. It was confusion, despair, and hope. She was thinking about the offer he had made her, that much he figured. He was surprised when the monk tried to fondle her during their meditation. If Sheba had not pummeled the priest first he would have himself. He then heard the conversation of how the shards were close by. The mutt wanted to press on, thankfully the rest of the group protested. Finally, the women made their way to the closest spring. He waited patiently as the women discussed their personal attributes and feminine issues. But then his ears perked when Sheba spoke up, and when her scent told him she was lying.

"Ya, I know how you feel Sango. I have terrible cycles too. I'm usually unable to walk for long and I spend the mornings with such painful gas I think I'm going to puke." Sheba sighed.

"Oh, that's terrible. Are they long?" Kagome knew that Sheba didn't have easy cycles but that sounded terrible.

"Depends, the actual cycle is just under a week. But the symptoms start a few days before and continue for the duration. I have seen a dozen physicians but they all say it has to be genetic. Which, doesn't help me at all… I was actually going to mention that. It should be starting in a few days… is there any way I can go home for the first few days… they are the worst."

"Of course! After we get the shards tomorrow we will have Kirara take you and Sasha to the well." Kagome assured her friend.

"Oh, thank god. I was so worried. I know my scent would draw more attention to us and I know how bad that could be…" Sheba sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru watched to women relax and then leave the little sorceress alone. He waited till he knew the women were back at camp before he dropped down.

"You lied", he watched her carefully as he approached the spring she was still resting in.

"I did not lie… I only left out a crucial detail", she frowned.

"And that is?" he knelt at the edge of the spring and waited for her to come to him.

"I have medication for the pain and nausea. Now that medication is in my home, not with me. Thus, I do need to get home within a few days. My scent would be a problem. And I know that I am drawing unwanted attention that is why that jewel shard is getting closer to us. I'm naïve not stupid. I also know that when u drank from me I was disoriented and dizzy for a few minutes. That is only going to get worse, I may even die of blood lose. Actually I could die of a lot of things here. I'm successful in my home. If I should pass away then I need to prepare. I want my fortune to go to Kagome and her family. I can't assure that without going home. I can't break our pact without taking you with me. Now that means you have to make a promise to me", She spoke with confidence as she moved toward him.

"Why should I make a promise?" he lifted a brow.

"I will accept your offer. If you swear that you will never speak of my home or go to my home. You will have to obey me without question while in my home, this is not my way of knocking you of your pedestal. It is for the safety of my home. Someone like you could bring the end of thousands of lives", she looked him in the eye.

"So this Sesshomaru is to tag along with you to your house. Allow you to get your business in order and gather your belongings. Then, you are in my control until this process is over?" he watched her nod. "Then, I agree. How do you plan to go about this covert operation?" he smirked.

"Ok, follow Kirara to the bone-eaters well. From there I will pass through. I will wait a few hours then return. To make sure Kirara is gone. Then, you will follow my instructions. I am from a world that is different but far more dangerous and strange than this one, especially to those who are unfamiliar to it." Sheba looked up to him.

"Alright, that is settled. Shall we begin?" he held out his hand.

Sheba placed her arm in his grasp and watched the taiyoukai gently drink from her. She then decided to confess.

"I can sense you. I knew exactly where you were, and I knew it was you." She could feel her light headedness taking over.

After a few moments Sesshomaru was finished. He lapped at her arm before he spoke, "I seem to have a tap into your emotions."

"Like my scent?" she looked confused.

"No, the only thing that seems to be similar would be the connection of a mating or courting mark. But in those cases it would go both ways. Are you able to feel anything?" he watched her carefully.

"No, not on an emotional level, just more of a location. I wonder if it is permanent?" she frowned.

Again he could smell and feel the turmoil that rolled off of her. She tried to stand but was assaulted by the dizziness and darkness.

Sesshomaru was more than fast enough to catch the girl, he cradled her in the nook of his arm. He was careful of his armor as he adjusted her so that he could see her face. She was breathing well, her heartbeat was even, and it appeared that she had merely fainted. This would not be a stretch considering he had just drunk from her. She began to stir then she looked up to him franticly and flushed with embarrassment.

"Did I just faint? Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" she scurried out of his grasp. She looked around trying to gather her thoughts. "This is what I was afraid of. This is why I can't stay with others; I would just be a burden…"

"This is now greatly apparent and has been taken care of. When I return you to your beloved friends you will no longer be a burden but a great advantage. Let that truth calm you", he stood to leave but halted when the little sorceress appeared in front of him.

"Thank you for catching me." She looked at the ground, "I will return for you tomorrow evening, just before sundown." With that she left for her camp.

…

Sheba rushed to Inuyasha's aid, cutting her palm and pressing it to the gaping wound in his chest. The shard had belonged to a snake demon, which had punctured Inuyasha's chest with a venomous spine. The wound healed with blinding light.

"Are you ok?" Sheba asked the hanyou.

"Ya, way to earn your keep Sheba. Now, that scalely bastard is going to die!" Inuyasha leapt up unleashed the wind-scar on the youkai.

Sheba stayed where she was, something she had learned in her new travels, until Kagome reached into the carcass and removed the shard from its tail.

"Here you go Sheba", Kagome handed her friend the purified shard, "You definitely earned it."

"What?!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha I need to go home for a few days. I'm not trying to abandon you, I promise. I have some … feminine issues as well so financial issues to deal with before I should continue with you." Sheba smiled sadly at him.

"You will come back as soon as you can? I don't want to have to come after you like I do Kagome." He scoffed.

"I will return as soon as I'm finished or Kagome will come for me", she smirked, she knew he would worry, "And Kagome, don't kill him while I'm gone."

"I'm not making any promises", Kagome pouted.

"Kirara will take you to the well safely", Sango watched the sorceress get on her feline.

"Thanks everyone, Sasha and I will be back as soon as we can", she waved goodbye until the group was no longer in sight. She could feel Sesshomaru following closely. Kirara made the day trip into an hour or so. Sasha jumped for land as soon as the well was within sight. Kirara landed and purred when Sheba patted her head.

"Thank you Kirara. I've got it from here. Sasha lets go", Sheba climbed over the lip of the well and took hold of her cat's scruff before both took the plunge.

…

Sesshomaru watched with ample fascination. The familiar magic he had felt weeks earlier engulfed the area. Then, Sheba's presence vanished with her feline. She had been correct about the Slayer's feline. She devoted cat waited over an hour before returning to her pack. However, the sun was setting and still no sign of the sorceress. Darkness was falling when the girl came back through the well. She did not bother to leave the well, she merely straddled the lip of the well and looked around.

"Sesshomaru", she had sensed him.

"Come on, we don't have long", she whispered in his direction.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "You are late."

"I know I'm sorry, I just had to make sure the coast was clear at Kagome's before I could bring you into the equation."

"What are your instructions?" he asked her, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"We will jump back into the well. It will take us to mine and Kagome's world. You will need to brace yourself for loud noises, horrible odors, and well, it's just going to be a shock to the senses for you. I promise nothing is trying to kill you, you have to trust and listen to me. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Take my hand", she held out her own small hand, "Now, we jump."

Both of them were engulfed in the midnight hues, until soft earth reached their feet. Sesshomaru felt like he had been stuck in the back of the head. He felt like he was drowning in all the sounds and smells. He cupped his sleeve in his hand and clamped it over his mouth and nose.

"I told you. You will adjust after a few hours, but it will be much easier once we get to my home. Now follow me to my car." She began to climb out of the well.

"The Higurashi's will be gone for another hour but we need to get you to my home as fast as possible." She led him to her car.

Things were going well till she started the vehicle and Sesshomaru nearly attacked the thing. She explained that it was just the sound it made. She actually made it to the apartment complex without any further incident. Until they were in the elevator on the way up to her floor, her neighbor jumped in with them.

"I always knew you were into the weird guys", her neighbor was a well to do, young man.

"Yup, that's me. I like'em to have all the neat shit you don't", Sheba smirked.

"You two have fun tonight", he was also a letch.

She managed to shut the door behind them. She then promptly sank to the floor.

"I can't believe we managed to do this!" she was exhausted.

"Did that man think I was here to fornicate with you?" he lifted a brow at her.

"Ya he has a real issue believing a model can be a virgin. Too bad for him. Are you feeling any better?" she stood and removed her shoes and put them in the shelf.

"Much better." He breathed freely.

"Please make yourself at home. Welcome to my home. Are you hungry, thirsty, tired?" she nearly laughed at herself, Sesshomaru is my house guest.

"None as of yet", he removed his shoes and mimicked her earlier behavior.

...

I hope everyone likes it, I can't believe that I got two chapters out in less than a week. Thanks and please review.

Suki.


	6. A little too comfortable

Silver Moon Chapter 6 : A too comfortable

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine.

NOTE: this story takes place before Sesshomaru's mother was revealed. She is not alive in this story.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her small home, from what he could tell she had been highly successful. He had many questions though. She was standing in front of him clearly unsure of what to do next.

"Where am I", He broke the silence.

"The same area we were in before, just 500 years in the future, and we call it Tokyo." Sheba lead him to the kitchen. "Too kill time I went to the store and got some food. You can take shower or bath while I cook dinner."

"Where is you bath house?" he looked around.

"Oh, um I have a tub and a standing shower. Here let me show you", Sheba gave him a tour of the large apartment. She explained the T.V., his bed in the guest room. She had even purchased him some clothes that he could wear while his regular clothes dried.

Sesshomaru was fascinated by the hot shower, it was wonderful. Then, there were the cleansing liquids. Sheba had called them shampoo and conditioner, and then there were her washes and lotions. Now, he wrapped the towel around his waist and took account of the clothing she had provided him: a pair of boxers, a black Tee-shirt, socks, and a pair of dark green P.J. pants. She said these would be comfortable to sleep in and that she had more clothes for him. He pulled the clothing on and was surprised that they fit well. He opened the door of the guest room and was hit by the scent of the food before he could step into the hallway.

"Dinner is ready", she called softly to him.

"What is it?" he asked skeptically as he entered the room.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. I also made some gnocchi with cream sauce." Sheba smiled proudly. "Go on, try it."

Sesshomaru sat at the table and delicately nibbled the food. His eyes widened, it was delicious. He had never had anything like it. "Where did you learn to make this?" he ask trying not to inhale the pasta and dumplings.

"My adopted mother was an immigrant from a place called America. The food is different but good." Sheba began to eat.

"You were adopted?" he stopped.

"Yes, I was only a few months old. I don't really know anything about my real parents, but I was raised by a kind woman who was unable to have children of her own." Sheba looked away.

"Have I intruded on a sensitive topic?" he lifted a brow; her scent was flooding with despair.

"She was an amazing mother but she passed recently. That's why Kagome is all I have", she took a large bite.

"What do you plan to do?"

"First, I have to have a will drawn up and get all of my finances in order. I own this apartment so it and all my other valuables and money will go to her. I also need to get my car set up to go to her. But I have already contacted a lawyer. This, reminds me. My appointment will be the day after tomorrow. I will probably be gone most of that day. So tomorrow we will just have to chill here." She spoke well affirmed of herself.

"Chill? Your language is very strange at times." He frowned.

"Sorry, five hundred years has murdered the integrity of many languages", she giggled at him.

'She is becoming very comfortable with me', he thought to himself.

After the meal they retired to her living room with tea. He looked around and was surprised by the large amount of books that were discreetly placed around the room.

"You have a decent library", he noted.

"Ya, I collected quite a few books during my college years." She laughed.

"You are educated?" he lifted a brow.

"Yup, I graduated from grade school a year early and I'm almost finished with a bachelor in ancient history. It's actually a little ironic, considering my major."

"That does not explain how you accumulated all of this", he watched her carefully.

"Oh well, I have been a model."

"What is that?" he clearly did not understand.

Sheba grabbed one of the large books and opened it. Inside was a portfolio of her career. There were pictures from various jeans campaigns. As well as runway shots, evening gowns, one picture she appeared naked. Sesshomaru looked up at her sharply.

"Ya, you can't see anything but all I had on was glue and the shimmering crystals they stuck to me. It was for a lotion that made your skin shimmer." She blushed.

"So you were a muse of this fashion designer?" he asked pointing to all of the runway shots with her and the young human man walking down the runway together.

"Yup, that was my best friend from high school." She giggled and turned on the T.V. "Do you want to go ahead and get it over with for the night?"

Sesshomaru nodded and took her arm and in his normal gentle way he drank from her. When he was done Sheba curled up on her side of the couch and waited for the dizziness to fade. However, she nodded off shortly after. Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do. He knew she would want to sleep but perhaps not on her couch though. That was when he realized that she trusted him enough to sleep within inches of him. He looked the strange girl over. She was lovely, he could not deny. Her face had beautiful cheek bones and soft but smoldering features. Large emerald eyes laced with thick, long lashes. Her lips were interesting to him. Youkai women often had plump lips but they were rounded. While Sheba had a pouted, plump bottom lip and a joker top lip. This often gave her a smile that seemed to have a mischievous tone. They looked so soft and sweet he found himself getting closer and closer. Finally, he allowed himself one touch. So he reached out and let his fingertips brush over the flesh, careful of his claws. However, when he did this she stirred. She did not wake but she shifted a little so now Sesshomaru's hand cupped her cheek. To his complete shock she nuzzled his callused palm and slipped back into blissful sleep.

"She's smiling?" he whispered to himself.

"Mmm", Sheba stirred again, her eyes fluttering open, "Sesshomaru?" She lifted her head from his hand.

"You fell asleep." He stated calmly.

"Oh sorry… are you good for the night, because I think I'm going to go to bed." She stretched.

"I am well taken care of for the night", he looked away, had she not cared that he had touched her?

"How often do youkai sleep?" she asked standing.

"I only sleep once or twice a week. However, youkai can sleep every night if we so wish."

"Well, you are perfectly safe here so please make yourself at home. Sleep well, come on Sasha", she left her feline, now back to a kitten, following her to her room. ….

The next morning came lazily. It was going to be a gloomy day and the morning was gray. Sesshomaru remained in bed, it was a comfortable room and his sheets were still crisp. He listened to the world around him. He could hear the neighbors getting ready next door. He could also hear Sasha and Sheba's heart beats, and Sasha was awake. Sheba however, had been sleeping for almost ten hours straight. He assumed this amount of sleep was only for the better of her health so he had waited the past hour before he decided to get out of the bed. He took another shower and confirmed that he would have to gain such technologies in his own home. He dressed in the clothing she had laid out for him the night before. He did not know much about this jean material, but he definitely liked it. It was comfortable and functional; it was still no comparison to his kimono though. She had also laid out another tee-shirt but she had said that he should wear the "Button-down" shirt over it. He pulled the socks on and looked himself over. She had explained that now if anyone was to see him they would think he was a human that was into something called body modification. He slipped into her kitchen and looked into the fridge to see if there was anything left from the night before. As he reached for the container his ears perked, Sheba was awake. He turned to see her walk into the kitchen. She was a little uneasy on her feet due to her body still fighting for full consciousness.

"Are you hungry?" she giggled, dressed in a tank-top and P.J. pants. She took the container from him and placed it back in the refrigerator. "I'll make you something for breakfast; we'll warm this up for lunch or something."

"What are you going to make?" he watched the prized container disappear back into her fridge.

"Umm, how about some omelets?" she said grabbing her ingredients from their various homes.

He was surprise again by her culinary abilities. She mixed the eggs with cheeses, sausage, and hot sauce. Within minutes he was devouring another delectable dish.

"You can be quite the eater", she giggled at him after giving him his third omelet.

"This Sesshomaru only eats a few times a week normally, you are merely obliging to cook more often that I prefer to", he finished the plate.

"You are so very different than I thought you would be…" she nibbled her own food.

He lifted a brow, "How was this Sesshomaru perceived?"

"Well, I know you are a predator… I mean it's even in your name, but you are very complicated. Perhaps it is just wishful thinking, but I find myself thinking you are good… deep down", she watched his reaction carefully.

"It all depends on your perception of good."

"I think you have darkness in you… but I believe it is balanced by light, or else Inuyasha would be dead and I would be in some dungeon waiting for you to tear open my arm every night. But instead, you keep Inuyasha in line and you have let me keep my freedom." A soft smile played on her lips.

"Or perhaps this Sesshomaru is waiting till he is finished with you. Then, he will kill you before your precious friends?" his voice took a chilling tone.

"Maybe…" she frowned, fear rising in her.

Sheba excused herself to take a shower after an uneasily silent end to a cheery breakfast. He fought back the urge to reassure her that he would not do such a thing, unless exceedingly provoked. But he was also unsure of what to do with how comfortable she was getting around him. She could see more than he liked her to. Still, she was a smart girl and would keep to her own conclusions. Sasha trotted over to him when he sat on the couch. The little male kitten then hopped up into his lap before curling up and purring.

"You are a pleasant one", he frowned, was everything she had so accepting of him?

He stretched out on the couch and watched T.V. before Sheba appeared. She was dressed in snug jeans that fit her every curve. She had a white tank top on, and she had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Sesshomaru was confused by the tightness of the clothes of this time but felt no need to complain. Though, he did find it hard not to stare at her lean and curvy figure.

Sheba sat in the large and comfortable chair near the window and picked up a book. A new and different silence fell over them. This one was dulled by the quiet T.V. and Sheba seemed to enjoy her book. That was when it changed. In this calm Sheba's sweet scent changed. A heavy musk was creeping into it. This hint of spice made his blood quicken in his veins. It couldn't be… it had better not be.

The day passed quickly in the gloomy weather. Sesshomaru was trying to ignore the change in her scent. However, he was having to keep his distance. Sheba had heated up the leftovers and they had finished them off. They again retired to her living room with tea. Sesshomaru finished his quickly and laid down across the couch, in hopes of making her take the chair. This was not to be. To his dismay she walked up to him and put and hand on her hip and huffed. She then, unceremoniously scooped up his head, sat down, and plopped his head in her lap. This was the last place he needed to be, on his back, breathing through his mouth to avoid the delectable scent that now surrounded him. Did she not know?

"I love this movie", she sighed.

He tried to focus on the "movie" but to no avail. Toward one of the more intensely frightening scenes she began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at her soft, though unconscious, touch. He couldn't hold back the soft growl of contentment.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't even realize", she snatched her hand away in horror at her own actions.

"It was not a bad thing", he tried to keep himself calm.

"But you growled…"

"Growls do not always mean danger", he frowned.

She blushed, before he sat up. When he faced her she reached up and ran her fingers through his silken locks. Again the soft growl came from his chest; he couldn't help but lean into her touch. She repeated the motion several more times before she brushed the tip of his ear. In an instant Sheba found herself pinned to the couch the taiyoukai's nose buried in the crook of her neck.

"Sesshomaru… what are you doing?" Sheba took in her position. She was on her back pinned by the taiyoukai over her.

He didn't respond. She sighed, he wasn't hurting her, just taking long deep breaths. She was confused but she didn't feel endangered. She gently stroked his hair again, in hopes of soothing him. This seemed to make him grow bolder. She felt the tip of his nose drag from the juncture of her neck and shoulder all the way to her earlobe. The light but deliberate touch sent wonderful chills down her spine. She fought them away to keep her head clear.

"You are going into heat", his voice was throaty and almost hoarse.

"WHAT!!!!!!!…" she gulped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I hope everyone enjoys it! R&R

Suki


	7. You Don’t Kiss like a Demoness

Silver Moon: Chapter 7: You Don't Kiss like a Demoness

He could feel her worry, confusion, and… guilt fill her scent. The change from her allowed him to clear his head, however he was still very much running on instinct.

"This Sesshomaru is not normally affected by a female's heat, but you clearly have a strong affect on me", he lifted his head up to be nose to nose with her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't even think about it… What do I do?" she blushed beneath him.

"As I stated before, I have never been in this situation before…"

She gulped and looked at the ceiling for answers, "I don't want to have kids right now… so what are our other options…" she looked at him and gasped at the change in him.

His stripes were jagged and his fangs seemed longer and more threatening. Most of all his eyes were full of emotion. The normally stoic orbs showed confusion and pleaded with her. She couldn't help herself. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Do I frighten you?" he snarled.

"No, shocked but not frighten. I trust you won't hurt me… how do I make this easier for you?" she stroked his cheek.

He closed his eyes and allowed her touch to sooth him before he spoke.

"You must submit to me, it assures my inner beast you are in its possession. Beyond that it is up to our own control", he breathed.

"How do I do that?" she stammered.

"Do what comes instinctually", he sighed giving into his beast and returning to the closest source of her scent in the crook of her neck.

Sheba frowned in dismay. A beautiful taiyoukai was desperately trying not to rape her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She allowed her hands to stroke his back soothingly. Then, very gently tilted her head and nuzzled his cheek. This earned her the soft growl from before. This time however, she felt it vibrate through her. The low sound soothed her; it was more of a purr than a growl. She ducked her head and wedged it under his chin, her arms looping around his neck. She had to be honest with herself. The position made her feel safe and cared for. After a moment his arm hauled her into his lap, but keeping their position.

"Are you bothered by my arm?" he asked in his haze.

"No", she was unsure how to continue.

He lowered his nose again to her neck, this time Sheba remembered something Kagome had mentioned about inuyoukai and the neck. She tilted her neck to allow him better access. He nuzzled there and let his fangs graze the tender spot where a mating mark would go. She couldn't fight back the soft moan.

"What are you doing?" she tried to steady her breath.

"That is where a mating mark would be placed…" he faced her.

"You still need to drink from me", she tried to change the topic.

He nodded, then, scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed before taking her arm and drinking from her. She slipped in and out of consciousness after he was finished. He laved the wound with his tongue. Then, he laid down so he was facing her.

"What now?" she asked sleepily curling up on her side, watching him.

"As a territorial male I will stay close", he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Why are you this way Sesshomaru? You are so cold but yet this is beneath it, even if it is your instinct." She sighed.

"I learned long ago if I cared for nothing than there was nothing that could be taken from me", he nuzzled into her neck.

"What would make you believe you had to live that way?" she gasped.

"I watched everything my mother loved be stripped from her when my father left her for that human wench! She refused to even look at her only child because I resembled my father too much. She withered away in her chambers alone", he snarled slightly.

Sheba sat up and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Your own mother refused you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled under his chin. The submissive and genuine affection stuck him to the core. He had never spoken those words before, why did she call his soul this way? He held her tightly unable to express himself further.

"I'm not like that. I trust and care for you as a friend. I mean that", she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He had never felt such genuine emotions toward himself before. Yes Rin adored him but this was stronger. He waited for sleep to claim them both.

…

Sheba woke to the morning light pouring into the room. She found herself sprawled on top of Sesshomaru's chest. His strong arm was still wrapped around her waist. She looked at his face and found his markings had returned to normal. Then, her heat was over. She made no move to pull away from him though. The night before had struck her hard. He was so complicated. Yet now she knew why he was so cold, part of why he hated his brother so much, and even why he was unable to "feel". But last night his affections had stirred a lot up in her. Not just sexual tension, but his touch was so gentle. Even now she felt safe and content in his arms. She reached up and traced his stripes with her finger tips. He stirred and opened his eyes. He found Sheba's deep emerald eyes staring back at him. He could see everything in them, her confusion, her feelings, and her embarrassment. Her soft lips that he had thought of so often were a breath from his. He was not sure whether it was an effect of her fleeting heat or her closeness but he brushed his lips over hers.

Sheba was unsure of what to do at first, but his lips were warm and soft. Sesshomaru raised his hand to her cheek to better angle her. Sheba tilted her hear before returning the kiss. Sesshomaru growled low at the sweet taste of her lips. They were plump and hot against his own. To his shock she returned the kiss, gently nipping his bottom lip. He mimicked this behavior, careful of his fangs, earning him a soft sigh from her. He took the invitation to explore her mouth. He found her tongue soft and smooth. She tasted sweet with a spice of her arousal. He placed another soft kiss over his lips before releasing her.

"… I'm sorry", she blushed and sat up. However his arm prevented her from moving away.

"You do not kiss like a demoness", stated rising to face her, effectively putting her in his lap.

"Is that a bad thing?" she looked up at him.

"It is a very good thing", he smirked, and demonesses were not fond of kissing.

"Oh… what does this mean?" she looked at her lap.

"I am not sure…" he had never felt this way before.

Sheba had hoped for a confession of feelings or at least something. But all he could say was that he didn't know! She sprung away from him and scrambled to her feet, hot tears scalding her cheeks. "You can't toy with my emotions like this… you wouldn't want someone like me to actually like you, would you?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. She was in a storm of emotions that ranged from hurt to abandonment. He didn't understand what he had done to receive such a reaction. Then, he caught her scent again. She was bleeding, her cycle had begun. He had been warned by older males of such occasions being dangerous to a relationship… However, the fact that she seemed to think that liking him was a negative struck him. The night before she had said she valued him… was he so disgusting? He left the room silently and slipped into his own.

Sheba showered but she couldn't stop crying. She clutched her stomach as a wave of cramps washed over her. She took care of them with the medication and proper feminine products. He couldn't love her… he didn't even mean to kiss her, it was probably better to keep him away for a while. Until, she could think clearly. At least she was going out today, that would give them sometime apart, it would do them good. She wiped her tears away and threw a package of tissue in her bag just in case she started to cry again. Then dressed in slacks and a button down and walked to Sesshomaru's door.

"I'm going to meet with the lawyer, I will be gone most of the day…" she spoke to the closed door.

When there was no answer she sighed and left.

Sesshomaru mulled over her reaction. She was hurt and angry, that he could tell. But what had made him change from a valued individual to someone she despised. He now had learned she was no different than his mother. He would not falter again.

…

Sheba got home late that night. Everything was settled. If she was unable to continue her days in the present everything went to Kagome. But she still felt used and hurt as she packed her bags for the Western Palace. She could not trust him with her heart, he clearly didn't want it. She honestly wasn't paying attention to what she was packing, and she really didn't care. Her door flung open to reveal Sesshomaru in his normal clothing and armor.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked curtly, his mask back in place.

Sheba only nodded. Sesshomaru picked up the bags and they made their way to her car, then the well.

The earth was softer as they landed in the past. She climbed out only to find Ah-Un waiting on her. Sesshomaru loaded the beast and set her on him, before telling the dragon to go home. Sesshomaru traveled alone to the palace. He arrived much faster than the dragon. He was greeted by Minda. The old maid smiled proudly at the young taiyoukai.

"How has my lord's journey faired?" Minda asked as he walked up to her.

"Decent, the child of the silver moon will arrive shortly. Her things should unpacked and moved to the guest chambers", he continued past her.

Minda followed at her own pace, she was his senior in years, and was well aware he would slow to meet her. When he did she spoke. "There are many guest chambers in you vast home. Perhaps my lord could specify…"

"The best and closest to your own", he spoke quickly.

"Why should they be close to my own?" Minda took note of his ill mood.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would watch over her. I have lost her trust and I must know what happens in her mind if I am to continue the last 2 weeks of the spell." He stopped and watched his elder's reaction.

Minda frowned, what had he done? She pushed the young man's underdeveloped social skills away, "I will be a kind and attentive maid and governess, but nothing more. I will not subject a poor girl to your temper." With that statement she headed back to the palace's entrance. She would not clean up his mess, she had not done so in decades, and wasn't going to start now. However, she could keep the girl comfortable, and perhaps if this girl was kind … she could be good company to herself and her lord's young ward.

Minda watched the skies for a moment and sighed. With the raise of her right hand a guard appeared at her side.

"My lady?" the guard bowed at her side.

"Have a team of maids prepare the chambers across from my own. A valued guest of our lord's is about to arrive. Also, have a few of your men waiting to unload her bags", Minda spoke as she often had to the captain of the guard. He was devoted to her from the time Sesshomaru came to power and placed her with the title of Lady of the House. However, in all her years in such a title, and as Head Maid to Two Ladies and two Lords of the west, she was not prepared for the scent that the wind carried to her. Nor had she seen such natural beauty in decades. Atop Ah-Un was a ethereal young woman. Minda inhaled lightly, the girl's scent told a sad story. Minda put a warm smile on her face as the dragon landed before her in the open courtyard.

Sheba was shocked at the beauty of the vast palace. It gleamed like a pearl, white in the mid-day sun. There were a couple of gardens that she could see from the skies, but they quickly disappeared as Ah-Un descended to the entry way. As he landed she saw that an older woman was standing in front of a group of what she guessed were maids. The old woman had grey hair but her face still held the spark of youth. The woman smiled at her with warm honey colored eyes.

"Welcome to the West, I am Minda. I am lady to this house", Minda stepped closely to the young woman.

"I am Bathsheba and this is Sasha", Sheba smiled and motioned from herself to her large cat. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here…

Sheba was helped off Ah-Un by male youkai, he then bowed and excused himself to direct the other men to remove her bags.

"That was Yoshi, he is captain of the guard here, and these will be your maids. However, I will be your governess", Minda offered the girl her arm.

Sheba accepted the gesture and side-by-side entered the palace, Sasha following at their heels.

Hi- I am really sorry it took so long. I initially finished this chapter two weeks ago, but when I reread it I decided to split it in half. The second half was much harder to write, and I really wanted to be good, so tell me how I did ~.*

-I just wanted to make a note that this story takes place early on in the anime/manga – So Sesshomaru's mother was not in the picture when I started this. Thus, as too why she is dead. Just thought I should formally elaborate on that ^.~

~Suki


	8. Why do you cry?

Silver Moon: Chapter 8: Why do you cry?

~writer's note: I apologize if the beginning seems a little slow. I have to establish a few new people and some locational information. So, please forgive the first page ^.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: BathSheba and Sasha are mine!

Minda lead her through the large halls of the palace to a short one. Minda then explained this was called the "Honored wing". This was where she and Sasha would stay. She was also informed that this was where Minda's chambers were as well. They were actually across from her own rooms. Sheba thought this was odd but pushed it away. She was happy to have Minda's tour as a pleasant distraction. The demoness was older but she had spunk. However, as Minda opened the traditional shoji doors Sheba's jaw hit the floor.

"Sesshomaru has determined that you shall stay here, but if anything is not to your liking tell me…" Minda stiffened a laugh at the girls gawking expression.

"It's… lovely", Sheba leaned against Sasha for support.

Before the silver sorceress was an open room. All of the connecting doors were open, allowing her to see there were at least four rooms beyond the entry room. A few maids bustled about, only to stop and bow when they saw her. Minda motioned for her to look around. Sheba stepped carefully into the entry room.

"This is where you may receive guests or take your morning tea." Minda commented.

Sheba stepped through the doorway to her left and found a low table that could easily seat six. Silk cushions scattered around it. Set on the actual table was a simple meal of miso, tea, and a fall Oden (stew). Then, there was a small bowl of what looked like sugared rice.

"We were unsure whether you would be hungry. It is not often our cooks get to serve meals so often. They are looking forward to crafting dished for you", Minda smiled, "Do you wish to eat, Bathsheba-sama?"

"I am hungry, but could I look around some more Minda-sama?" Sheba was unsure of how to act.

"Of course, Milady", Minda followed Sheba back into the entry room.

Sheba then went into the room that had previously been to her right. It was a small room with shelving in both of its walls. It was more of a hall really. Passing through it she opened the shoji door before her to fine a room with wall to wall shelving. Even more surprising every shelf had its own lacquer, wooden box, that if she was right, held kimono. There had to be fifty shelves… then, in the middle were a large, full-length mirror and a stool. A couch lay near this, then, a small but ornate make-up cabinet. It was black with the shape of an inuyoukai in its true form, set in mother-of-pearl. Sheba resisted the urge to touch it. She finally, turned to Minda, who said, "Your dressing room and storing hall."

"You may use any kimono you like. This is just a random collection, I will select more as I find what milady likes", Minda smiled.

Sheba again returned to the entry room to go into the room that would have been directly in front of her when she first came. This led her to a large room. In the center was a large bed. It was raised but only by a foot or so, this told her it had a mattress rather than just a thin roll up futon; often used during the time period. Silken sheets covered the bed and its pillows. This caught Sheba's eye, it was mid fall and it was getting way too cold to just have a sheet. Minda did not miss her reaction. Sheba then saw a large wardrobe heavily engraved with more inuyoukai. This is where the two maids were.

"Milady, we do not understand how to put away your clothing", one of them admitted, holding up a pair of jeans.

"Oh… I'm sorry my clothing is very different than what you wear here. Plus, I didn't do a very good job folding… It's completely understandable. I'm Bathsheba", Sheba smiled taking the jeans.

"These are Koto and Mai", Minda smiled as both girls bowed deeply.

Koto was very interesting looking. She had pastel blue skin. However, her lips, claws, and eyelids were inky blue. Her eyes were swirling mix of crystal and midnight blue. Mai was tan, with chocolate eyes and hair. Gold traced her eye lids and lips. Both of them smiled brightly at her. How was everyone was so nice in the home of someone like Sesshomaru?

"These two will be your personal maids. Between a water nymph and a bear youkai you should be happy and safe", Minda chuckled. "Would you like to eat now?"

Sheba nodded, and followed them into the dining room. She nibbled everything first but was pleasantly surprised at how delicious each dish was. One of the maids had actually thought to bring a large plate of fish for Sasha. When she finished she sighed and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Was there something wrong with your bedroom?" Minda ask; assured the child was full.

"It is beautiful but it's getting cold. I have the same physical weakness as humans…" Sheba tried to put it politely.

"I'll have a small stove sent and some heavy blankets and furs", Koto hoped to her feet and bowed before heading to her task.

"Milady, if I may ask, how often do you eat a day?" Mai ask visibly nervous. All Mai had been told about the young woman was that she was the only one of her kind and very powerful. Minda had told her to treat her as they would the Lady of the West. Mia and Koto were actually there to wait to be the maids to the Lady of the West, but after over thirty years both young maids thought that they would never be employed. It was a great honor to be chosen to be the _**personal**_ maids to the Lady of the West. Thus, the Sun-bear and Siren clans were more than happy to hand their lovely daughters; who were chosen to be the light and song of the future Lady of the West.

"It depends… three or four I suppose", Sheba stated quietly.

…

Sheba watched the moon rise into the sky. Mai, Minda, and Koto had disappeared. Sheba knew why. It was time. Thus, when she sensed him in the entry room she didn't bother to turn around. Nor did she move when the shoji slid open to the bed room; she only patted Sasha's head to calm the growling creature.

Sesshomaru was curious when he saw that she was dressed in a simple white sleeping kimono. It was heavy for winter. She sat in the middle of her bed with the silks of her bedding and kimono flowing around her, and her massive feline curled around her on one side. The stove had been delivered and was blazing in a corner. The room was comfortable temperature. He had been informed that it was going to be a cold fall and he didn't want her to die of hypothermia before he had finished the spell. He inhaled when she refused to looked up at him. But he could smell nothing, and despite his knew found ability to feel her strong emotions he still felt nothing. No anger, sadness, or regret, she was devoid of emotion…

"You are her to drink?" her voice was soft as she lifted her arm to his general direction; she didn't bother to look in this direction.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and took her arm in his hand. He looked to see her face but her hair formed a curtain between them. He bit into the tender flesh. However, as he drank he could smell the light hint of anguish. When he was finished he simply turned and left.

…………………

Sheba woke to the morning light seeping through the curtains. She didn't remember much from last night, but she knew she was dizzy. She sat up, slowly, as she had learned was the safest way to do so at this point. To her surprise she found Koto and Mai's smiling faces. Sasha had moved to the far edge of the bed to receive a petting from Koto.

"Sheba-sama, are you feeling well this morning?" Koto asked, her blue eyes sparkling with concern.

"I just get dizzy from the process…" she blushed.

"It is a great loss of blood over time; thus, it only makes sense for Sheba-sama to be lightheaded. However, Sesshomaru has commanded the chefs to prepare meals to combat this", Minda appeared in the doorway.

"Ya, it would do him no go for me to drop dead before this is over", she sighed sadly, "And you don't have to call me Sheba-sama, I'm in no way of high ranking. Please, just call me Sheba." She got out of bed.

"Are you ready to eat or would you like to bathe first?" Mai smiled; pulling the bedding up and unfolding fresh sheets.

"A bath sounds heavenly", Sheba said excitedly; she felt like a toddler who had been offered candy.

The three of them smiled at her child-like glee before Mai lead her out of her own chambers, and down two more doors. There at the end of the hall was the onsen. Sheba marveled at the massive wooden basin; it could have easily held ten people comfortably, and the washing pool could have held five. She looked at the steaming water lustfully.

"Do you need any supplies for you bath?" Mai smiled.

"No", Sheba looked down at her bag of shampoo, conditioner, loofa, body wash, and lotion, "I brought my own."

"Alright, I will return shortly to check on you", Mai bowed and left her to her bath.

Sheba set her bag at the edge of the pool, before shedding her sleeping kimono. She walked over to the smaller pool of water and scrubbed herself. She scrubbed till her skin was red with agitation. She was lost in her cleansing. She wanted ever inch of herself cleansed of him, of the whole situation. She wanted to wash away her guilt for not telling her friends. She burst into tears at the thought of Kagome not being able to find her. Would they ever find her again? She hiccupped, and pushed the thoughts away for now; there was nothing she could do for now. She then turned her frustration to her scalp; which, she scrubbed vigorously with the shampoo. Finally, she allowed the conditioner to set as long as she could stand the temperature of the room. She slipped into the hot water of the main pool and sighed in contentment. The hot water seeped into her tight and stressed muscles; relieving her tension. She sunk till only her eyes were visible over the surface of the water. Sasha curled up to wait near the pool.

Her mind wandered to how she would explain all of this to her friends when she was freed. Assuming she survived; if she did not make it then the will would take care of explaining her death. Death… she somehow had a feeling she would not survive this. Perhaps she had just given up hope, but she was growing weaker by the day. And she had two more weeks… no, her chances of survival were little too none. Sheba felt surprisingly unmoved by the decision on her chances. Her musings were interrupted by a soft rap on the wooden shoji doors.

"M'l… Sheba, may I come in?" Mai chirped, she was unsure of how sensitive humans were about nudity.

"Hai", Sheba smiled at the sun-bear youkai.

Mai held a stack of plush towels and a pink yukata for her to wear. She frowned when the scent of tears hit her sensitive nose. Mai cast her new mistress a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" Mai set the towels down and laid the yukata on a stool.

Sheba looked down at the water that had made a valiant effort to soothe her, "I was thinking of things I could not change."

"I see, you should not be so sad. You are such a rare and lovely being. It is wrong for a treasure to cry." Mai smiled, holding a large towel open for the silver sorceress.

Sheba stepped out of the pool and wrapped herself in the offered towel. She was grateful for the tender maid's words. Mai instructed her to sit and to Sheba's surprise the demoness began to gently towel off her hair.

"I don't know much about humans, but Minda says you were raised by them. Is grooming important to them?"

"Where I'm from? Yes. However, those who live in this area are not so observant." Sheba sighed as the demoness behind her gently combed through her waves.

"I thought you were different. Personally, I rarely find a clean human, but you smelled pleasant even when I first met you. Grooming is critical in forming intimate bonds between youkai." Mai sighed, she was unsure of how to go about consoling her mistress. So, she decided to distract her.

"Really? What do I smell like?" Sheba looked over her shoulder at the youkai.

Mai inhaled lightly, "Rain, vanilla, and soft floral, possibly sakura blossoms, but is very soft. It is a lovely scent. I know many demonesses would kill to produce such a sweet and delicate scent."

"I never knew what I smelled like… thank you Mai." Sheba turned and hugged the maid.

Mai returned the embrace, "You welcome." Mai pulled away from her and unfolded the silk yukata. Mai held it open and then wrapped it around Sheba, and tied the sash. Then, they both walked back to Sheba's chambers with Sasha at their heals.

However, there was an extra person waiting in her dining room for her. Sheba was all but tackled by a brown haired blur.

"Hi, I'm Rin! Are you Bathsheba-sama? Sesshomaru-sama said you were pretty. Do you want to go to the gardens after breakfast?" the little girl could not be over seven, with her side ponytail, and energy.

"Hello Rin, I am Bathsheba-sama, and I would love to see the gardens after breakfast." Sheba smiled at the child before sitting at the table to eat. The little girl settled close to her, but ate nothing.

That was how her afternoons in the garden began. Minda, Mai, Koto, and herself would watch the child play amongst the flowers and Sasha. Rin wove them wreaths and over time she learned to braid them into their hair. Specifically she loved to braid Sheba's. The girl had taken quite a liking to the silver sorceress. That first day Minda had informed her that Rin was Sesshomaru's human ward. Sheba was thoroughly confused. So, Sesshomaru could care for something. Over the next week things changed little. She woke, bathed, ate, played with Rin, ate, spent a few hours with just Mai and Koto, ate, Sesshomaru would appear, and finally, sleep.

Sesshomaru no longer even spoke to her, she would simply offer her arm to him. But Sesshomaru did watch them when they were in the gardens, and Minda reported any change in her physical or mental condition. However, as the week passed he could see Minda was giving him less and less information. She was becoming too close to Sheba.

It was the seventh day in the garden when she found herself alone with Rin. Koto was spending the day with her family. Minda and Mai were in a meeting with Sesshomaru. Thus, when she again began to drift off to her dark thoughts she fought to keep them away. Alas, a single tear fell from her, and worst of all Rin saw her wipe it away. Sasha tried to pounce around the girl as she approach; probably in hopes of distracting her. However, Rin brought her a new wreath of white and pink blossoms, and firmly ignored the feline.

"Sheba, why do you cry?" Rin asked as Sheba bowed her head to accept the crown.

"Many reasons Rin. I miss my family for one." Sheba smiled sadly at her.

"Mai and Koto say you cry in your sleep. They all worry about you… Rin hears them when they think she is napping. They say Sesshomaru-sama was mean to you…" her tiny hands wrung themselves, "Why was he mean to you? He was never mean to me…"

Tears threatened to spill from Sheba's eyes, she held the child. A child is even stronger than me… "He was not mean. You see I like Sesshomaru-sama, but he doesn't and can't like me back. It is not cruelty. It is the truth."

"Why can't he like you?" she sniffled, "Then, you would be like my momma… you would be such a good momma…"

"Because, I am nothing Rin. I have no title, no money, no worth. He will like a princess one day and she will be your mommy." She held the child.

"But I want you to be my mommy… what if I told Sesshomaru-sama…" the girl was interrupted.

"No. If I were to reveal my feelings he would send me away. It would be disrespectful for me to have such feelings, and he couldn't have disrespect in his house now could he." Sheba frowned, "I will probably be sent away in a few more weeks anyway…"

"No", the child cried out, "Why would you go?"

"My job will be done. If Sesshomaru allows you to visit I would be happy to have you." Sheba was happy when she saw the child smile.

"Visit… ok, but only if Rin gets to visit", she nodded to herself then her governess appeared.

Rin bowed and left Sheba to herself.

The sun was beginning to set. Sheba cursed herself for involving the girl. Rin was so caring and observant… then, something caught her eye. It was the tree Rin liked so much. It was in bloom. Rin had gone on about the tree for days and how she wished she could have its orange flowers. However, it was at the far edge of the garden. Sesshomaru had forbidden her from going there.

A smirk touched her lips. What was Sesshomaru going to do? Kill her? She was sure she would be dead in a week anyways. So she stood up on her weak legs and walked up to the tree. She was happy she wore her jeans that day or else it would be impossible to climb the mammoth tree. At last she made it. She was dangling on a large but high limb. The flowers were within reach, just an inch farther…

A scream broke from her lips. Not a scream of surprise as she fell, but a scream of blood curdling terror as she was yanked from the tree. She couldn't see what had hold of her, but it was scaled and she was sure it had crushed her ankle. She heard a deep laugh and a cry from Sasha before everything went dark.

…

Sesshomaru watched as Minda and Rin ate their dinners with cautious eyes. He knew they were hiding information from him. Even his little Rin looked at him differently. How dare she turn his own servants and ward against him!

Before he could speak he was interrupted by Mai, who flew into the room.

"Where is she?!" Mai seethed at her lord.

"Calm yourself", he spoke with a dangerous air.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will kill the useless maid if you so wish", Jaken shrieked walking up to the sun-bear. However, Sesshomaru ignored the offer.

"Where is who?" Minda asked trying to approach her maid.

"Sheba!" Mai spat.

"You didn't send her away did you Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's eyes shined with tears.

"Why would I send her away?" Sesshomaru turned to his ward.

"Because she likes you… but you don't like her…" she cried.

Sesshomaru was utterly confused, but his mask was firmly in place. "Who saw her last?"

"I saw her in the garden before sunset", Rin confessed.

"Is that the most recent?" he asked trying to remain calm for Rin's sake.

They all nodded.

"Stay here", Sesshomaru stormed from the room to the gardens.

Rin's words puzzled him, had Sheba confided in the child? Had she tried to run? Why would she flee? No. Sheba was not one to run. He caught her scent and followed it to the fire tree. Then, he paled. There before the tree was Sasha. A large wound on the feline's side had not killed the creature. He could smell her fear, he could sense her pain, and he could smell snake youkai. Tenseiga pulsed at his side; so it wished for the creature to continue in this world? Fine then, he removed the sword and slashed the under-worldlings away from the cat. Sasha roared back to life; the wound on his side missing.

"You will help me find her." He instructed the creature as thunder touched both their ears.


	9. Silence

Silver Moon: Chapter 9: Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

Sesshomaru was more than capable of tracking her, but clearly tenseiga had other plans for the neko. Sasha looked up at him with furious green eyes. Sesshomaru smirked, "I will let you have your revenge neko, but first we must find her."

Sasha growled before both demons followed her scent to the edge of his lands. Sesshomaru was pleased to see the creature could keep up with him as he ran through the forest. He heard the neko go silent and stop, "Good, we are close", he thought as he too came to a halt.

Sesshomaru could smell the stench of snake youkai all over the area. He found himself looking at the camp of six of them. He could smell Sheba, but couldn't see her. Then, one of the snake youkai was thrown across the clearing and against a tree. He couldn't see what had done so though… then, he felt it. Fear and anger hit him in waves. Finally, he saw her. She was laid in a heap near the fire, out cold… had she been the one to injure the youkai?

As if hearing his question another snake approached her body and boasted, "How is it none of you have managed to prepare out meal?"

The youkai reached toward her and froze. Horror was blatant on his face as the arm he had reached out with was bent sharply backwards against the direction of the elbow. The loud snap and grinding sound seemed to echo around him, and the screams of the injured youkai that followed.

"Her body is protecting itself…" he thought, satisfied by the fact that this information meant they had not managed to cause her much harm. He unsheathed tokijin and walked into the clearing.

"Oi! Who are you?" one of the snakes asked puffing up his chest.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of these lands. You have taken what is mine and you shall pay." Was all he said before slicing through the youkai. He turned and unleashed tokijin on the rest of them. Once they had fallen he sheathed the sword. Now came the challenge, how could he move her without being injured?

The thunder was booming now, it was well after sunset and the temperature was plummeting. He knew she would not survive if she was exposed the cold and the storm. Humans caught illnesses from such things, and in her weakened state she would not have the strength to battle it… to his surprise Sasha walked right up to her. He half expected the cat to be snapped in half, but instead it nuzzled her cheek. He could hear her heart beat quicken. Yes, tenseiga was correct; the feline would be of use to him. If it could rouse her to the waking world he could move her without injury.

Sheba opened her eyes to the sound of Sasha's purring. She frowned and tried to roll away from her kitten, but was wracked with pain. The pain brought up all her memories. Terror filled her mind, where was she, was Sasha ok? She sprang up, but her vision blurred and her mind seemed to be swimming in and out of a million things. Pain, there was a lot of pain. There was pain in her head, her ankle, no her whole leg… her whole body seemed to be trying to face in one direction; as though she was the needle of a compass pointed north. She knew that feeling well, "Sesshomaru…" she murmured before she fell back into the darkness.

Sesshomaru took his chance and lifted her; that was when she mumbled his name. He cradled her in his arm before running back to the palace. The storm was engulfing his lands; his only hope was to out run it. After a few seconds he could feel the cold drops stinging his face. His eyes scanned the land for shelter. He wouldn't let her fall to mother-nature when her was this close… he spotted a cave and ran into it.

He frowned, he was soaked, but at least she was only damp. He took in his surroundings. The cave was deep. He expanded his senses around them. Good, they were alone. He heard the feline enter the cave and shake itself dry. He set her down near the wall of the cave, and then looked at Sasha.

"Go keep her warm", he ordered, the feline immediately curled around its master.

Sesshomaru left the cave and found wood that had not completely been soaked and returned. He started the fire and removed his now soaked haori, and sat near the fire to dry. He could hear that her heartbeat was strong but he had felt the pain that had been radiating from her when he lifted her. He would have to check her for wounds he decided.

First, he inspected her face. There was a scratch on her cheek, but it was just a nick. However, he also found a knot developing at the back of her head on the crown. A frown pulled at his mouth sharply; this could easily be the cause of her pain. It was at this time her lashes fluttered open. She stiffened, she could feel Sasha curled up around her, but she was staring at a man's chest. Granted the chest was wearing the white under hakama shirt, but it was more the fact that her forehead was pressed to it… the pain was back… it shot through her veins and went from her head to her toes.

"Tell me where the pain is", she heard the soft growl of Sesshomaru's voice. She instantly put two and two together and realized the chest belonged to him. She felt another wave of pain wash over her, she reached out and clung to the chest, and a produced a half scream before her voice fell to silence.

"Where is the pain?" he was snarling now.

"My head and my left leg!" Sheba shrieked.

He immediately turned his attention to her leg. Her damn pants were preventing him from finding the wound. He slashed the material away. The leg was heavily bruised. He could actually see the black and blue handprint of the snake youkai defacing the once creamy skin. Then, his eyes fell to her ankle. Her foot was dangling from her leg; the ankle had clearly been crushed… furry filled him. He had never been so angry in his entire life. His eyes bled over as his beast snarled inside him.

"How dare anything touch what is OURS", it roared to him.

"They will all die." He told himself quietly.

Sheba screamed in his grasp again. It was a chilling sound of pain that she seemed to be drowning into. He could do nothing for these injuries but set her ankle. He took her chin as carefully as he could in his rage, and forced her to look at him.

"This will hurt, but it may relieve some of the pain. Do you understand?" he watched her nod through tears. He then untied the sash to his hakama shirt and took hold of one of the straight branches he had found. He took her limp foot and pushed it back into place, and was rewarded by her screams. He then placed the limb along the outside of her ankle and wrapped the sash around it. After wrapping the cloth several times he tied it. She was panting in pain, but he could feel it lessoning.

"Can you tell me what happened?" his eyes were still red with rage.

"I was trying to get some of the flowers from the fire tree for Rin…" she hissed in pain trying to sit up on her own.

"You are far too weak to be wandering that far on your own", he growled.

"I know but Rin was sad, and I knew they would have made her happy…" Sheba was relaxing as the pain became bearable.

"Yes, why was my ward so upset?" he took her chin again; he wanted her to look at him.

"… She saw me crying", she whispered.

He was shocked by the honest confession. But most of all it was the hurt he could see in her emerald depths. He leaned closer, "Why?"

"I miss my friends, I'm confused, and I think that I won't make it through this." Tears were shining in her eyes now.

"You are not telling me everything", he stated, inhaling again; yes there was the faintest hint of nervous tension and anxiety that told him she was omitting something from him.

"It is nothing you would be concerned with… you still needs to drink don't you?" she asked quickly trying to distract him.

He smirked at her attempt. However, dawn was approaching and she had a point. He nodded, and accepted the offered arm. As he drank he could feel her slipping out of the conscious world. But as she drifted away she curled closer to him. He released her arm, and gently settled it at her side. He expected her to drift closer to the neko, but to his surprise her unconscious body squirmed closer to him. By dawn she was cuddling his leg, and over the night her scent had calmed. He was confused by this, but it made that familiar tug return to his chest. He had watched the storm rage on through the night, but now it was breaking up. He scooped her up in his arm and looked to the neko, "Follow", was his simple command.

He was puzzled when she didn't rouse at him lifting her, or when he placed her in her bed. He instructed Minda that she was not allowed out of the Honored wing until the spell was complete. That night Minda had informed him that she had only woken to eat twice and then nothing. He drank from her unconscious body. He could feel her heart weakening each night after.

Until, finally, the last night came. He watched the barely visible raise and fall of her chest. Her heart beat was quiet irregular and slow. Her skin was normally porcelain but it was now missing the healthy flush it once possessed. Her lips were drained of their once pink shade. She looked like a doll; a perfect little doll. He had turned her to a doll…

She had not woken in two days. He lowered himself to his knees at the edge of her bed. He gently took her arm and her sweet blood filled his mouth for the last time. A pulse came from her limb and through to him. Pain flooded his senses. He snarled as he ripped away from her. He looked down to find his arm had indeed returned. He flexed his hand a few times as if to confirm its existence, before Koto and Mai both collapsed into tears together. Then, he heard it. Silence, nothing, no breathing, no heartbeat, the room was silent.

Then, more pain. It felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest; he howled in rage and pain. She couldn't be dead. Sheba was strong.

Pulse.

He looked down at tenseiga. The sword pulsed again. He obeyed the sword for the first time without question. He killed the under-worldlings, and waited. Still, nothing, only mocking silence filled the room. The pain increased and Koto and Mai's weeping became louder.

No, tenseiga never failed. Damn that silence. He couldn't breathe. He had never experienced anything like it. Emotions hit him in waves; he dropped the fang and took hold of the arm. The arm he had taken her life from her with; just to regain his own. He felt nauseated, breathless, and dizzy. His head spun. His vision bled over as a pitiful howl reached his ears. It was a mournful and gut wrenching sound. It wasn't until the second time he heard it that he realize it was not from the maids, but it was his own voice. He had only heard it one other time; when his mother had died.

Moments passed by. Koto attempted to move near the bed, but was snarled at by Sesshomaru. It was a warning. If she approached; she would die. Mai couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at the bed and found herself in front of a seething Taiyoukai.

Suddenly, Minda moved between them and in the harshed tone she could command, "Silence!"

Sesshomaru moved to his chosen head of his household; when he heard it…

Thump

Thump-Thump

No. It could not be…

The pain withdrew to a dull reminder. Koto and Mai flew past him to their mistress. He retrieved the fallen fang and sheathed it before leaving the room. She was alive; that was all he needed to know for now…

…………………………………………..

Kagome was beyond happy Sheba had not returned. They had encountered Naraku. Not a doll but the real Naraku. Sango and Miroku were heavily injured, but alive. They had not defeated him, but in the confusion of the battle Kagome had manage to get one good shot at him.

She had missed.

However, she had hit the jewel. Never in her life had she been so happy to be off on a shot. The jewel had splintered and exploded in all directions. Naraku had cursed her and vowed to make her pay, but he disappeared in a cloud of miasma before Inuyasha could finish him. The key facts were all his jewel shards that were not in use were no longer his, and that made him venerable and weak.

But if they could get Sheba, she could heal their wounds. Otherwise it would take days before they would be able to look for shards. Kagome had set out to get her that night. She made it through the well, and took her mother's car to pick up her friend. But there was something strange as she turned the doorknob to the apartment. The apartment was silent. The t.v. was off. The kitchen sink and dishwasher was empty. Sheba hated doing dishes. She shook it off and moved to the bed room where Sheba slept.

Kagome swung open the door, and gasped at what she saw. It looked like Sheba had been robbed. The room was ransacked, drawers laid open, the bed was tussled, her closet empty, and she couldn't sense the jewel shard.

Panic filled Kagome, her heart hammered in her chest. She flew back home and through the well. She ran straight for a waiting Inuyasha, "Sheba's missing!"

I hope everyone liked it! I really wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. They mean a lot to me. It's almost finals week and I do my best writing when I should be doing something else so I will probably be cranking out chapters faster than normal, (it's my stress outlet).

Plz R&R

~-* Suki


	10. A doll

Silver Moon: Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine.

Evening's twilight filled the rooms of the silver sorceress. Her maids had refused to leave her care. Koto's blue eyes were tired, but she could feel the strength stirring in the young woman in the bed. Koto stepped closer to the bed to pull the covers up from where the girl had tossed in her sleep. Sheba had not moved the first day, but now she could turn over. Koto and Mai were anticipating her awakening soon. However, Koto was not prepared for the child of the Silver Moon to roll over, and latch onto her wrist.

Koto's blues depths locked with Sheba's emerald for the first time in over a week. Neither of the maids could contain themselves, and threw their arms around their mistress.

"Wh… what happened?" her voice was just above a whisper and hoarse from its lack of use.

The two maids exchanged looks before Mai spoke, "You have been unconscious for nine days. After Sesshomaru finished the spell, and regained his arm, you … died. He revived you with Tensaiga, but at first you seemed to have not been spared … we were all over come with grief…"

"Except for Sesshomaru I suppose", Sheba frowned.

"No… he was the most affected." Mai looked away, "He wouldn't let us near you. His morning howls were… heartbreaking."

"…" Sheba opened her mouth, but could not think of a response.

After an hour of wobbling around her chambers on weak legs Sheba began to walk again. Though, Sasha refused to leave her side, and provided support when she wavered. Koto and Mai had informed Minda of the good news, but Minda had only smiled and excused herself.

…

Minda stood before Sesshomaru's desk. He did not look up from his work, but he did provide her a grunt that she knew meant he was listening.

"The Silver Sorceress has awakened", she was pleased to see the brush falter in his grip.

Minda slipped out of the room, and headed toward the young ward's chambers. The child would be ecstatic to know her friend was awake. However, it was too late for her to visit; that would have to wait till the morning.

…

Sheba begged her mind to clear in the scalding water. She only allowed one simple thought at a time. This was to prevent the inevitable mental break down. She had to find a way to get past Sesshomaru. That's one… she had to let Kagome and everyone know that she was alive and all right, but that they weren't able to rescue her; her friends would not die in a misunderstanding with Sesshomaru. That made a very large number two. She would need a messenger. She would also need to find out why Sesshomaru needed her alive… he wouldn't just tell her. She needed to get inside his head…

If her powers were under more control perhaps she could experiment with that... if she had telekinesis, then perhaps she could have telepathy; both abilities stemmed from the same basic power. She had never tried to pry into anyone's mind before; she could give it a shot… that was going to be the new step number one.

She washed and rinsed, but the simple act was exhausting. She was grateful Koto was there to help her dress, and get back to her room. She slept soundly that night; she had a plan.

…

The next morning Sheba woke to a pair of brown eyes. Rin squealed, and locked her arms around her neck.

"Rin missed Sheba sooooo much!" the girl reclined, and Sheba smiled. The two sat in bed, and ate their breakfast together. Rin informed Sheba of everything that she had missed in the garden. Minda came to take the child to her lessons, but Koto and Mai returned to help her dress.

However, no sooner did Sheba get her kimono on did the entry door open. Sheba had no need to look; she continued to look at the shoes she was putting on.

"What may I do for you Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked from the maids to Sheba; who was now looking at the floor, "Come with me."

Sheba stood with Sasha at her side, and followed his fleeting figure. He seemed to notice her struggle, and he slowed his pace. He led her to a dojo.

"Sit", he motioned to the tatami floor.

Sheba carefully sat, and looked at the floor. She was unsure of how to act. Sesshomaru was lethal, there was no doubting that, and she had to be mindful of her actions and words around him. She could not hide much from him, but she had to gain information.

Sesshomaru circled her, and seated himself within arm's length in front of her. He watched her. She had lost a great deal of weight, her cheeks seemed hollow, and the kimono's heavy layers hung from her form. Her cheeks were missing their usual flush of color; he had taken that from her. She refused to meet his eyes, and she seemed broken. She looked like a doll; a broken doll, and he had made her that way.

"We will complete the other half of our agreement. I will help you harness your strength and abilities in return for my arm as we had previously agreed." He waited for her to respond.

She did not raise her head, "What are my instructions?" she asked softly.

"Until your strength has returned you will only meditate", he then watched her settle into her usual meditation position.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sheba kept her eyes closed, and tried to ignore his presence; which she learned was much easier said than done.

He would give her simple instructions to focus her energy. He was pleased to find that her body may have weakened, but her abilities had yet to falter. He could feel the energy rolling off her. However, her heart rate worried him. It was very unstable, but when it was dangerously rapid she seemed able to concentrate her energy in more than one object. That was interesting. Due to the fact that she had never attempted this previously, but also because her body seemed to be in peek condition during this. Not under strain like a human body would be under that kind of heart rate, but rather gaining energy and power.

He was pleased with this new information, and informed her that she may leave. She only nodded and left, with the help of Sasha.

Sasha was also provided new information. The feline's energy followed that of its master. When Sheba concentrated on something Sasha was as well; whether it had moved or not. It had been clear that they were tied in some way before, but now it was worth investigation.

…

Three days passed. Sheba could now walk unassisted, but her heart was still healing. When she was sleeping or calm it was still irregular and uneven. However, thanks to Koto and Mai's constant fawning she was slowly gaining her weight back. She now met Sesshomaru at the dojo at noon everyday, and the lessons were beginning to be more vigorous. However, she was also doing some training on her own.

Mai sat infront of her mistress, trying to remain calm, and breathing through her nose.

"Tell me if you feel any pain, ok?" Sheba watched her friend and maid.

Mai nodded, and Sheba looked over at Koto, who was watching the door. It was still early, and she had an hour or so before she was to meet Sesshomaru. It was not just Sesshomaru who they were listening for though; Minda could not know either, this was not due to mistrust of her, but preventing her from having to go against her Lord. They would not force her into that position. Koto gave them the signal that it was all clear.

Sheba placed a hand on the side of Mai's head, and another over Mai's heart. She concentrated all of her energy on Mai. Not her mind itself, but rather Sheba opened herself to anything that was presented from Mai.

A pulse passed from Sheba to the bear youkai as this was firmly honed.

A gasp broke from Mai, "I … I can't move my body", her frightened eyes turned to her mistress.

Sheba immediately released her, this was the first time she had fully achieved the link, and had no intention of harming her new friend.

Mai flexed her arm, "So, it paralyzes…"

"Is it alright if I continue?" Sheba asked. This was good considering what she planned to use it for… she had not completely informed her maids of what this was for. Only that she planned to train to use this as a weapon later, when she was no longer under Sesshomaru's umbrella of protection. Which, was true, but not the whole story either.

Mai nodded, assured that the symptom was temporary.

Sheba replaced her hands, and the pulse synced them once again. Sheba instructed her to think of a specific memory. Sheba closed her eyes as images poured from Mai. At first they were random and scattered, passing to quickly for her to make sense of them. They slowed, and something like a scrappy movie played from Mai to Sheba. Images of herself entering her chambers for the first time passed, then her awakening. Sheba released her.

"When we first met, and when I woke up last week." Sheba whispered, she had felt and heard Mai's thoughts and inner most feelings.

Mai nodded.

"That should be good for now", Sheba nodded to Koto, who then left her post.

Sheba smiled, they were good friends. She may never see them again if she went through with this… but she was ready, and she was going to do this. Sheba bathed and dressed. By the time she was done it was nearly time to leave.

She looked to find Mai and Koto talking about how much she had improved. She couldn't stop herself; she threw her arms around them both.

"I love you as sisters", Sheba whispered.

Stunned maids returned the embrace, and voiced their gratitude and mutual agreement. Sheba removed herself from them. She smoothed out her kimono and slipped away before the maids could make sense of her outburst.

"It's now or never…" Sheba whispered to herself, patting Sasha as them entered the dojo.

……………………………………………………………………

I hope everyone likes it! Please R&R. I am really sorry for how long it has taken for me to update. I have done a lot of planning and plotting, but due to a recent family crisis, and the fact that I'm in summer school (I didn't fail or anything I am just trying to get through my bachelors degree as fast as possible; I want to be a professor of Anthropology, so I need this stuff out of the way) it has been difficult to actually write. However, I have a lot planned. Prepare for an action pack chapter 11 & 12 ~.* Suki


	11. Sleep Well My Bride

Silver Moon : Chapter 11: Sleep Well My Bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

……………………………………………

Sunlight filled the dojo. Despite the winter weather the palace seemed a light with a spring-like cheer. Sheba looked up to see Sesshomaru enter the peaceful room. For once, he had been late. This was unlike him. He looked up at her, and for a moment he seemed to take in her appearance.

The sorceress' color had returned, she was slowly beginning to fill out her kimono again, and perhaps most interesting was that the almost constant flood of emotion had returned to those jade eyes which somehow alleviated the aching in his chest. However, the emotions seemed controlled… she stood and faced him with purpose spiraling in them. Yes, her health was finally improving. He slowly approached her, but was careful about his movements. He was well aware of her watchful eyes. He was in desperate need of sleep, and due to the pesting of a certain Ryu youkai he was also low on patience.

"Your lesson is canceled for today." Was his simple statement.

Sheba's mind began to spiral into a panic. 'No!' her mind screamed this was her best shot at him… she wouldn't have the guts to do this all over again… Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait!" she rushed after him.

He turned just in time to feel her soft palms connect with his cheek and chest. Then, …nothing. He commanded his limbs to move, but they didn't respond. He looked down at the small woman, and snarled "What have you done!"

"I am getting answers." She stated simply before a familiar pulse connected them.

"You will not be able to hold me for long", he whispered menacingly.

Sheba knew this, and was already finding hard to combat the strength of his youkai.

"You are very right Sesshomaru-sama, but you would never answer me honestly otherwise." She whispered sadly, "Why did you bring me back?"

"I had to complete our contract. This Sesshomaru is not going to go against his word just because you are weak." He growled.

However, images of her death played between them. The sounds of his howls echoed in her mind. She gasped as tears pooled in her eyes; it hurt… so much… just the sound of it. Her chest tightened, and she struggled for breath.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispers.

"Stop!" he snarls, but still was unable to retaliate.

"What am I to you?" she asked her tears now trailing down her cheeks.

"Nothing", he whispered.

His mind reeled with memories that assault her mind:

Their kiss during her heat, was much more than just hormones… he had wanted that kiss, and had wanted it for a while. Then, she watched as he was told she was missing. Rin had told him… how she felt…

"You lie", tears make her voice hoarse as she watches the images, and feels wave after wave of emotion. "You lied. Why didn't you tell me? Is it because I'm not royalty? I know it could never be, but… you could have at least given us the closure."

"You did not show feelings for this Sesshomaru, what was I to think!" he roared.

"My heart has called for you since… since that night…" she fell to her own sobs, releasing him.

She expected to fall to the ground exhausted, but instead felt air passing around her. Then, heard the thunk of her body as it was slammed into one of the large support beams of the dojo. She would have voiced her protested, but her lips were crushed into a passionate kiss. Everything seemed to melt between them, the kiss was hungry, not in lust, but rather in a desperate search for reassurance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to trail nips and kisses down her jaw, then searing his way down her neck. This may be all she ever had with him; her heart tightened at the thought, but she would enjoy what little she would receive. A low growl came from his chest as his fangs grazed over the junction of her neck and shoulder. Then, a sharp pain before the warm darkness claimed her.

…

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman that laid next to him, and his eyes turned to the deep wound on at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The perfect imprint of his fangs was now deep in her delicate flesh; a mark that made her as his… she began to stir next to him.

Sheba opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room, and in a very soft bed. Bed… she shot up and out of the bed, but only got one foot on the floor before the pain in her neck brought her to her knees.

Sesshomaru moved in front of her collapsed form, and lifted her to sit on the bed.

"Sesshomaru", Sheba looked up to try to see his face as memories cascaded into her now conscious mind. However, the angle only made her neck scream in protest, but before she could correct this herself a gentle hand directed her to look forward. Then, every hair on her body rose to attention as his tongue dragged over the wound that was the source of the pain. She held her breath as he laved the wound again, and then she began to feel a tingling sensation replace the pain.

"I have place a courting mark on you", he did not move from his position as he spoke, and continued his soothing of the wound as the words seeped into her mind.

"A courting mark… what is that?" she felt her mind began to feel fuzzy, "Why do I feel funny?"

"It is a mark that shows other males that you are courting this Sesshomaru to be his mate; if you see the Lord of the West fit as your mate." He spoke softly into her neck before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"If you see me to be unfit or unfaithful you may refuse me, and the mark will disappear after moon cycle. If you chose to remain with me you will become my mate and Lady of the West."

"So, this is all in my hands?" Sheba turned, carefully, to see him nod. "And why do I feel funny?"

He frowned, "My venom, because of the mark it will not cause harm to you, but rather it provides something of a general andesitic. It may cause also cause a… light headed feeling."

"It makes me feel tipsy", she said mostly to herself, and then shifted to face him. "So, let me get this straight. We are courting, and if I don't think it will work out I am free to leave."

"Indeed", he nodded, watching her carefully.

"I am not royalty or youkai; is this even allowed… I mean you are, as much as I hate admitting it, the Lord of the West. Aren't there rules???" Sheba began to allow panic into her voice.

"I am Lord of the West, and I will choose who I please to spend my life with", he spoke as though he was announcing the weather.

'Life', Sheba thought, the seriousness of the situation dawning on her, 'He wants to spend his life with me…' Sheba could feel butterflies in her stomach, was this the youkai way of proposal? Then, she looked up sharply, "But I will not live as long as you. I don't even know how old you are now…"

"I have had 150 winters, and your life will be extended if you choose this Sesshomaru as your mate." He lifted a brow.

"So, your birthday is in the winter?" Sheba watched him nod. "What day is it?"

He smirked at her eagerness, "I was born on the morning of first snow that winter."

Sheba thought over it, concluding that it only made sense that they didn't use real dates, considering they were still using a moon cycle based calendar.

"Why does this matter?" he lifted a brow.

"Well, I have to know when to celebrate your birthday!" she frowned at him.

"Humans celebrate such trivial things?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yes, they mean a lot to us…" her voice became meek and she looked at her lap.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before gently taking her chin, "When will we be celebrating your birthday?"

Sheba seemed to light up, "I will be 19 on January 13th."

He nodded, "Are there any other occasions I should be aware of?" he was pleased with her genuine reaction.

"Well, there is Christmas, Valentine's Day, and if we do become mated our anniversary." She began ticking the items off on her fingers.

"And how shall we celebrate these occasions?" he lifted a brow.

"Well, birthdays you give something nice to that person. Valentine's Day we will exchange gifts, and it is a romantic holiday so lots of people do something special with their spouse. Then, Christmas the whole family exchanges gifts… though it will just be us, unless we have children…" she was deep into her own thought.

Sesshomaru's ears perked at her mention of offspring, "How do you feel about pups?"

Sheba blinked, that was a loaded question if she had ever heard one. "I have always wanted children, but now I suppose I will be having pups. I don't know that I would want to have a child right away, and I'm not really sure if there are any differences between how humans and youkai carry their babies; plus, who knows how I will carry one…"

"So, you would like to bear pups for this Sesshomaru?" he locked eyes with her.

She blushed, thinking of how she would come to have the child, "As long as I won't have a litter or something."

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but chuckle. "I am afraid it doesn't work that way, you may have the ability to carry twins, but not a litter."

Sheba's blush depend, she knew she had to ask, "How soon would you want pups?"

"When you feel that you are ready to bear them."

"Well, say we did become mated, and we didn't think it would be best to have any so soon…" she blushed and looked away, "How would we prevent it? I mean in my time we have contraception, but I didn't think there was any here…" she began to babble.

He smirked at her innocence, "I know not of how humans do so, but powerful youkai can control their potency to prevent impurity in the blood lines due to a night of passion."

Sheba's expression turned curious, "How… no, wait, never mind; I think I will just leave that part to you…" she changed the subject, "Will our pups be treated badly because I am not youkai royalty?" her expression turned serious.

"No. Their mother is a prized breed, though they may be treated differently due to the power you will give them." He was surprised with these concerns.

"Will I be treated well?" she looked up at him through her lashes.

"If you are not, the offenders will be punished accordingly; though, other males may also be interested in you, and perhaps attempt to bully you into leaving me for them…"

"Really?" she frowned, "I don't think that will be an issue."

"Is that so? You are set on this Sesshomaru then?"

"That depends on many things, but I do believe that I could fall for you."

"Fall for me?"

"Fall in love with you. I would hope you would love me too if we are going to spend our lives together." She smiled up at him.

"This Sesshomaru has never experienced love before, but I do believe if anyone is capable of giving him such a thing it would be his bride." He kissed her hand.

"Bride…" she gasped. Sheba never thought she would be a bride.

"You are my bride until you become my mate", he hooked two fingers under her chin.

Sheba couldn't help herself she threw herself into his arms, locking her own around his neck.

Sesshomaru was unprepared for her outburst of affection, but he took the chance to hold her. He ran his claws through her auburn locks. He leaned down and nuzzled the mark.

This immediately sent a feeling of warmth through Sheba. Not the normal shivers, but warmth of safety and appreciation. She looked up at him; it had to do with the mark.

"As we bond the mark will strengthen, allowing us to be aware of each other's feelings. Something like what I experienced when I was drinking from you." He shifted her in his arms so that she was seated in his lap, and when she did not protest he draped and arm around her waist, his hand possessively resting on her hip.

"How will we bond?" she sighed leaning into his chest.

"I will prove myself through certain acts that will then allow us to bond." When he saw her questioning look he elaborated, "They will become progressively more intimate. We will start will meals, if I were a lesser youkai I would prove my worth by hunting, but because that is not necessary I will serve you your meals. Then, we will share a bed. Later, when you are comfortable I will assist in you grooming."

"So, you have to wait on me hand and foot to prove that you will be good to me?" she quirked a brow.

"That is one way of putting it, but for now you should rest. Would you like return to you bed or remain with me for the night?" he waited for her answer.

"Is it ok if I stay with you?" she asked, realizing that she had not been tired originally, but his venom was having a strong affect on her.

He did not answer, but he did pulled her to his chest as he laid down for the night. Sheba blushed as she cuddled the pillow. Sesshomaru wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist.

Sheba rolled over to face him, "So, you are not mad at me for using my abilities against you?"

"If you had not done such a good job this Sesshomaru would have reacted differently, but now this Sesshomaru has seen his mistake as well as your own. Perhaps we can take up where we were before our misunderstanding in your time, and continue in mine?" he watched her carefully.

"That would make me happy", she cuddled closer to him. This is not what she had planned, and she knew it was selfish on her part, but… her feelings for him would not go away. She would find a way to have both…

"Then, sleep well, my bride." He whispered, nuzzling his mark.

…………………….

Like it? There is MUCH more to come. And now most of my school work is done, I just have two finals left, then I have a whole two weeks to myself before my fall classes start… (depressing v.v). Please Read and Review!

~Suki


	12. Court Can Be a Pain in the Ass

Silver Moon : Chapter 12 : Court can be a Pain in the Ass

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

The room was still pitch black when Sheba woke. Wrapped in the heavy furs and Sesshomaru's arms, she was laying on her side with her arms tucked beneath her own pillow; cushioning her head. A large part of her wanted to roll over, and face the Taiyoukai, but her attention was caught by the actual arms that held her in place.

The strong arms were etched with scars that were normally hidden by the billowing sleeves of his haori, which had hiked up in their sleep. The scars were missing from his new arm; except for the vicious one that rapped its way around the join.

Sheba frowned as she traced one of the deeper scars that licked at his forearm. They were a harsh reminder of just where she was… the Feudal Era got its name for a reason. She was a history major after all; she knew that there was no lack of violence or danger here. However, here she also felt safe. She felt needed…

She rolled over, and found Sesshomaru was still in deep slumber. Knowing that this meant that he was very lacking in rest which was also probably why she had been able to hold him for as long as she had… what had not allowed him to rest in so long?

She ran her finger tips up his arm that lay over her; unknowingly waking the slumbering youkai.

"Is there a Reason you are awake before Dawn?" he cracked an eye at her.

She immediately retracted the hand, and blushed. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you…"

He was fully conscious now, "Why have you already begun to worry?"

"Well, I remember you saying that you normally only have to sleep once every week or so, but you seemed so tired earlier, and even now you just woke. When normally you would have woken before me… is something wrong?" she reached up and touched his cheek.

He closed his eyes, and produced something of a frustrated growl, "Politics…"

Sheba lifted a brow, "You have to deal with politics?" she was clearly amused.

"The youkai court system is heavily connected; I have not been present in the current system for a few years now. Lord Keiji of the North is certain that if I do not make an appearance soon that many of the other young lords will start knocking on the western gates in a group attempt to over throw the House of the Moon. Which would lead to the other main lords going into an uproar over my slaying of their fool-hearty sons, thus Keiji has been badgering the West to make a strong appearance in Court to prevent a possible war."

"So, go to court. I don't see why you haven't" she smiled up at him, but then when his expression didn't change, she frowned, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sesshomaru was a little surprised that she had noticed his lack of rest, but she herself look like a bit of a mess. Next to him she lay with her kimono hiked up to her thighs, her hair had fallen from its bun, and hung wildly around her. She was stunning. She was still healing though, and in need of more sleep. Suddenly, realization hit him. She was the perfect reason to ignore court this winter. After all it is expected that the male pay all the attention he can to his new bride which would be rather difficult if they were in court for an extended period of time.

Sheba was confused when a smile curved his lips.

"What is it?" she frowned, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny, this Sesshomaru has merely found his reason for not attending court." He smirked, relaxing into his bed again.

"What is it?" she leaned closer to him, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"You", he pulled her to his chest as he rolled onto his back.

"Me? What are you embarrassed to show me!" she huffed pushing away from him.

Sheba was surprised when he sat up to meet her, nose to nose, and felt a clawed hand gently cradle her head. She felt his breath on her neck, as he whispered a little huskier than what she was used to, "And what would give you that idea?"

Before she could respond he had captured her lips in what had been intended to be a gentle reassuring kiss. But Sheba couldn't help herself. She knotted a hand in his hair, and returned with more fever that even the Taiyoukai. She pulled away, and Sesshomaru was struggling to keep himself in check. She should learn not to tempt him so early in the morning. He frowned at her now red lips; she would have to learn to leave the tempting to when he had more control, and a drowsy morning was not it. He sunk to his back again, taking her with him.

Sheba tucked her head under his chin, and settled comfortably on his chest.

"Then, just how am I going to get you out of court?" she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru is not very accomplished at sharing. As a new female it would also be your debut in the Youkai Court. Thus, everyone would want time with you; including other males…" Sheba could hear the slightest hint of a snarl in his words.

"I told you, it is you or no one. Why else would I still be here?" she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Very well, then, you may have to accompany this Sesshomaru to Court… even if only for a short time" he sighed.

"So, how do you know Keiji anyway?" she was curious to know how this person had any influence over him.

"He was a close friend of my father's, and has made it his personal responsibility to keep tabs on the West once it fell into my hands. Most of the others in court think that it is because his lands fall under my jurisdiction, but I think he might just enjoy being a pain in my ass; especially, concerning court"

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" she was starting to fade out of the waking world as she mumbled her words.

He stroked her hair, "You have no idea, my bride…"

In the silence of the night he could hear her heart beating strongly now. That reassured him; perhaps she was strong enough to go to Court. He would have to inform Keiji though. The old bastard would need to make arrangements for their suite.

…..

Sesshomaru woke later to find Sheba still fast asleep curled to his chest with a hand firmly placed in the middle of his abdomen. He needed to get up, but with her position it would be difficult. Scowled he eased back, and slowly placed a pillow in his stead. Sheba mumbled in her sleep, but accepted the pillow.

He left the room to change out of his now wrinkled clothes and into new ones before heading to his study; where the old dragon youkai was waiting for him.

"You know I won't leave unless you come with me to court. Otherwise, I will remain here. Besides, it will save this old demon from commuting from my lands to yours to knock at your doors to make you fulfill your duties."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will be returning with you."

"Ah, so you finally decided to come to court?" Keiji smirked at him.

"Yes, but I have conditions." Sesshomaru took a seat at his desk.

"Go on", the scaled old demon took the seat in front of Sesshomaru. Not making the slightest attempt to hide his curiosity.

"My visit will be brief for one", he leaned back for a moment.

"You do realize that the fences that need mending, and the mongrels that need to be run off will more than likely need more than a short visit", Keiji was not about to have all of his efforts be wasted on an appearance. "You must stay for at least a week for the visit to have an effect."

"I can only promise my patience for a few days at best." He was already busying himself with writing out several arrangements for his stay.

"Why only a few days, forgive me Sesshomaru, but I'm telling you to be a cold, murderous, and posturing force in court, and you refuse? You must explain." He placed an elbow on the table.

"This Sesshomaru has a new bride to be concerned over. One that would be on display before all of court, and taking on of her duties before she has become my mate…"

"YOU HAVE FOUND A MATE?" the blood seemed to have drained from the dragon as he hollered.

"She is happily marked, and will be waking soon. Which is why we have to make these arrangements quickly. I want to be present when she wakes, and that means you will have a lot to do while I continue with my duties." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Who is she?" some of the color was returning to his face.

"She is unknown to the Youkai Court."

"Sesshomaru has taken a commoner for his bride, well it must be true love if you are not getting anything political out of this pairing", the older Taiyoukai urged.

"She is a Silver Sorceress", Sesshomaru tried to hold back his smirk.

"… I was unaware that one had been found in 500 years", Keiji frowned in disbelief.

"Well, you could say she in a well somewhere, but she survived without being discovered."

"And how did you come across her?" he was curious, and also knew better than to carry new like this home to his wife without every detail.

"By coincidence, I caught her scent, and…"

"I mouthed off to him, and he was so upset about letting me live that he thought that asking me to spend a small eternity with him would make us even", Sheba had interrupted as she leaned against the door she had gently slid open.

"Good Lord… you are stunning", Keiji stood to bow properly to the young woman who would soon out rank him. He then took her hands, and smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you so much…" Sheba was stunned at the Ryu Youkai. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru, with deep green, armored skin, but his gold eyes smiled as she settled into the chair.

"Keiji Lord of the North East", he grinned.

"So, I understand from what I overheard that I will have my work cut out for me." She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru regretted teaching her how to make her aura less noticeable.

"Your main concern will be learning the court politics. I will send for my wife, she will torture me for the next century if I didn't let her help you", Keiji excused himself.

Hey, long time no post I know, but my last semester was time consuming. However, I know it is short, but its something. Please, read and Review. It is what keeps me writing!

~Suki


	13. As You Wish

Silver Moon : Chapter 13 : As You Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Sesshomaru was taken aback over what had just happened in his study. First, Sheba had slipped into his study. Taken him by surprise and told a joke at his expense, and to top it off now Keiji was sending for his mate. Kaori would be invading his home with in the afternoon when her mate informed her that the Lord of the West had taken a mate. Meanwhile, Sheba had changed into a clean light pink kimono with a silver obi, and was perched on his desk starring at him. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders in mahogany waves; he did not blame Keiji for finding her stunning.

"So, just how long do I have for my crash course in court?" She smiled at him.

"Three days", he watched her mull over this new information.

"So, how long until I may tell Koto, Mai, and Minda about ALL of this?"

"You may tell them now if you wish." He barely had finished his sentence when she gave him a peck on the cheek and was out of the room in a whirl wind form that he was learning might be her way of moving through her life when she was healthy.

"Hmp", he smirked to himself. He knew where they would be, and he would stop in at the kitchens. It was past time for her to have her first meal as his bride.

Sheba flew into her chambers where Koto and Mai were waiting with a clearly angry Minda. Sasha ran to his mistress.

"You told Minda", Sheba frowned.

"Just what were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Minda tapped her foot.

"Then, you don't know yet?" Sheba looked around the room at the women in it.

"I know that you attempted to use your powers in an attempt to ambush Lord Sesshomaru to obtain information." Minda was using a tone she had not had to break out since Sesshomaru was a pup.

"So, you can't smell it or anything?" Sheba still appeared to be in gleeful daze.

Koto and Mai approached her with caution, "Are you feeling alright Sheba?"

That was when it dawned on them; only after they had come within reach of the silver sorceress did they detect the dramatic change in her scent.

"How did this happen?" Mai shouted.

"How did what happen?" Minda approached to see what was so interesting.

"He has marked you!" Minda struggled to remain on her feet, but Sheba reached out to brace her, smiling.

"You didn't think that I was trying to hurt Sesshomaru did you?" Sheba cocked her head to the side.

"I thought you were going to get killed doing something that had not been thought through. I did not know just how much Sesshomaru did care for you", she hugged the girl that would soon take over as lady of this house.

"Congratulations Sheba-sama!" Koto and Mai chimed together.

"There is still a lot to be decided, and a lot to be discussed. However, I'm going to need your help. Apparently, Sesshomaru needs to make an appearance in court which means I have three days to become a perfect lady for court", Sheba came down from her high, and was focusing on what needed to be done.

"Three days! That's barely enough time to get your wardrobe together!" Mai shrieked.

"We only have a few hours before Kaori will be here as well", Sesshomaru was holding a tray of breakfast items.

"May we offer up our deepest congratulations for our lord and lady", Minda smiled as she bowed. To be honest she had not been able to stop smiling since she realized what had happened, soon her checks would surely start to ache.

Koto and Mai bowed as well, clearly giddy. They were getting to keep their lady and finally getting to serve the Lady of the West.

"I believe my bride's suit has more than enough to busy themselves with preparing chambers for Keiji and Kaori, and preparing our arrangement for our stay in court." Sesshomaru waited for all of the female youkai to leave, and inwardly smiled at overhearing a comment on 'Can you imagine what beautiful pups they will have!' from one of the maids.

"You know I have no idea what I'm doing." Sheba settled at the table in her central room.

"I have only an idea of what we are doing myself", he motioned for her to sit closer to him.

She obeyed, "Do you think that when the newness wares off, and we have to discuss the real issues that concern this relationship… do you think we will actually still want to be mated?"

Sesshomaru picked up the chopsticks, and picked up a bit of the eggs he had the chef make in the 'omelet' style she had made for him.

"What are you referring to?"

"The relationship I will have with my family if I chose to remain with you," she looked up to him.

'She was not one to beat around the bush was she?' he thought, knowing that this would likely be the issue that would make or break their relationship.

"We will discuss these things after we have made an appearance in court", he fed her a bite of egg.

"…*chew* we are negotiating when we are going to discuss something?"

"Yes, for now we are in the first week of our courtship, which is the most delicate. Now, is when I will dote over you, get to know everything about you, and vies versa. So, it will be difficult enough to have to keep myself in check when I essentially put you on display. Other males have the right to challenge me for the ability to court you, assuming that it is your wish. Thus, I would like keep a discussion that we would not be able to do anything about until after our return from court." He watched her reaction.

A frown marred her features, "Can you at least promise me that I will be able to see them before we are mated and that I could have some kind of communication with them after?"

He thought for a moment, she could tell he didn't want to say yes, but after a moment he lifted another bite of omelet to her lips and said in a level tone, "As you wish."

She pushed the food aside for a moment, and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. She pulled away for a moment as he settled his arms around her.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me", there were tears in her eyes as she kissed his cheek, and then continued to stroke his markings with her thumbs.

For a moment he was lost in her tender attention. Perhaps, it was a reaction from her marking, but her fingertips felt like heaven. This was interrupted as the scent of the food brought him back to his new responsibility.

"So, now you will sit and eat?" he lifted a brow at her.

She settled next to him, but this time she was flush against him with her hands in her lap.

He could feel stress, that he had been oblivious to, dissipating. How long had she thought that he was so cold that he would not allow her a farewell from her "family"? The thought of having the half-breed walking the palaces' halls did make him ill, but he would not stop her from visiting them on occasion. If he could say anything for his bride it was that she seemed to always have negotiation on her side.

…

Just before night fall Kaori arrived. Sesshomaru had hoped she would have been further delayed, but here she was standing next to her husband tapping her foot. This was due to the fact the when she stormed through his home and demanded to see the bride Sesshomaru had told her that she would have wait. Sheba was helping Rin get ready for bed, something that she had always taken pleasure in doing.

"She had better be amazing! Do you know how long the youkai court has been waiting for you to wed?" Kaori's velvety voice was annoyed.

Sesshomaru was mid-snarl when the door swung open.

"I swear that Minda gave that child as much sugar as humanly possible just to spite me for last week!" There Sheba stood dressed in the same pearl pink kimono and silver obi, her hair was down, her long bangs to one side with some of the front section of hair pulled back. Her cheeks were lightly flushed when she realized that she was not the only one in the room with him. The demoness was very tall, as tall as Inuyasha perhaps, with light green eyes and skin and long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Very nice…" Kaori was circling her like a prize pony during inspection. She ran her finger though her hair, "What a lovely texture" she mumbled holding out her arm. She patted her on the backside, "Well there is one thing an Inu will always like" she said smugly.

"I am BathSheba, you must be Kaori, and yes I am well aware that I have great ass", she bowed ever so slightly, content that the last comment had made the demoness falter ever so slightly.

"You are a little thin though." Kaori frowned placing her hands on her waist, in an attempt to get a feel for how thin she was under the heavy silk.

"I have always been thin, but I have recently lost a good bit of weight, and it is coming back nicely." Sheba frowned.

"You are striking though", Kaori gently tipped her chin from one side to another, "Lovely bone-structure, good color, and just look at those eyes. I have never seen such deep but bright green eyes."

Kaori was pleased; the girl kept eye contact with her, but those eyes would be a problem.

"Her eyes say too much though, we will have to fix that quickly."

"Tell me about yourself Sheba-sama." Kaori motioned for them to sit in the three chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"I am afraid that I can't tell you very much", Sheba sat facing Kaori as the males in the room marveled at how quickly they could be forgotten.

"Why is that?" Kaori gave her a suspicious look.

"Most of what happened in my life before I met Sesshomaru you would not believe, and the rest I barely know. So, perhaps it would be better for you to tell me a little bit about yourself and what you can do to help me understand youkai court as well as how I should behave there."

"If you were the future mate of anyone else I would not believe you, but you are to be mated to Sesshomaru, so it must be true. Why else would you be able to hold his attention, after all this is the same youkai that could look bored slaying an entire army." Kaori reached out and took her hand. "I am Kaori, Lady of the North East. I am older than I would like to admit, but all of my pups are older than Sesshomaru. I had three daughters who made their debuts in court though with less powerful youkai. So, this is not my first pony show."

"Pony show?"

"It is a term for new youkai in court. Sesshomaru interjected.

"Well, isn't that charming." She snorted.

"Remember that you are the one who volunteered us for this", Sesshomaru reminded his mate.

"So, when do we begin?" Sheba said after sending a glare to Sesshomaru.

"As soon as you wish."Kaori waited for Sesshomaru to object.

"Then perhaps we should start now, after all I only have a few days." Sheba stood.

The two women were almost out the door when Sesshomaru's voice rang from the desk.

"You will return her before dinner, and then you may have her until I return for her. Is that understood?"

"But of course Sesshomaru-sama!" Kaori smiled as they continued down the hall.

Kaori looked at the girl, "So, you are already sharing meals, that is very good."

"It is?" Sheba paused.

"Of course, do you anything of youkai courting?" Kaori laughed, but quickly stopped when she realized the girl did indeed know nothing.

"We are going to make you a list of all the steps I can't let Sesshomaru with-hold knowledge that means that you could smile the wrong way at another man and that man's blood would then be spilled for no reason. We can't have anyone dying because you don't know the difference between being sassy and being flirty, and with you being so lovely that line will be blurred much faster than for most."

"You have no idea how much that will help!" Sheba smiled.

"Well, I'm going to make you a bitch, because if you are this honest and good they will not respect you. You have to treat them with distance and disinterest initially, and because you will soon be more powerful than anyone in all of Japan. The Southern Lord could argue that he has just as much wealth, but the power in his blood line is nothing compared to the house of the moon, and if you are a Silver Sorceress who happened to be raised by humans which would explain how you survived to adulthood, then you are going to make the West untouchable in terms of power. Since we have been friends of the West, and my territory is also the smallest you are now my new best friend and interest."

…..

Hi,

So, this is the February/ 1st edition of my attempt at posting something every month (One of my new year's resolution ^.^) I hope everyone likes it!

Plz, Read and Review!

Suki ^.^


	14. Stilettos

Silver Moon : Chapter 14 : Stilettos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over the hut they sat in. Sango and Miroku were healing well, but without Sheba's assistance it was slow going, and they may not have the previous strength they had before. It had been several weeks since Kagome had discovered the ransacked apartment. After telling Inuyasha, the two had got back to investigate…

Inuyasha's face twisted when they had gotten into the elevator.

"Sesshomaru was here!" he seethed.

According to Inuyasha, they had only missed them by a day or so. There was no sign that he had seriously injured her, but he could smell her blood. Specifically, he could smell fresh blood in the bedroom of the apartment. Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. There was no sign of a struggle, and there was no scent of Sesshomaru's blood, so he was not using her to heal a wound.

"It doesn't make sense, but whatever is happening cannot be good", he frowned.

…

"This can't be right!" Sheba held up the kimono that Kaori had handed her.

"When one is presented to the youkai court it is very important to show off ones assets." Kaori smiled.

"This is very short… is actually looks like something from my closet at home", Sheba held up the kimono that would have fallen at mid-thigh.

"Were you some kind of whore?" Kaori frowned; this kind of clothing was only excusable when one was in the process of convincing a male to make you his mate not everyday clothing.

"No, it is just what we wear there… wait here…" Sheba took off to the wardrobe that she had not looked at since the night she had arrived.

"Excuse me?" Kaori was confused.

Sheba had just mumbled to herself and flown across her chambers, and thrown open her wardrobes doors. She was currently tossing the clothing that was neatly packed into the structure out and onto the floor while calling out the names of these clothes.

Sheba paused and called out, "Koto, Mai I need your help, please!"

"Just what are you planning?" Kaori carefully crossed the room, making sure to avoid the scattered pieces of cloth.

"If you think that that kimono is risqué, then you should see what I have in here." Sheba smiled with a spark that Kaori could see was going to get her in trouble.

Koto and Mai rushed into the chambers to find clothes all over the room, and Sheba in the center organizing the clothes and accessories into outfits. The only problem was that she was spreading the clothes, shoes, every part of each outfit out in a manner that would resemble the chalk outline of a fallen victim. The visual created allowed Kaori to see the best version of each display to be as alive as possible.

Kaori lifted one of a pair of dark red, seven inch stilettos with a needle heal, and after examining it she waved it at Sheba, "You can walk in these?"

"I was paid a lot of money to do so as my profession. I know how to make these clothes look good, and I can fake being a bitch IF I can get into character", that spark in her eyes turned into a full-fledged flame as she held up a black lace dress that barely covered her backside.

"I want to see you in each of these, and after we all see them we will decide which of these you shall take with you. We will only need five of these", Kaori turned around and seated herself back at the table they were having tea at only moments before.

Sheba did so with the assistance of her beloved maids. She surprised all of the other women in the room with how quickly she changed. After two hours of rushing of silk, lace, sequins, feathers, and heels the decision was made.

Five fallen ladies appeared to have fallen into the floor of her chambers and left their clothes.

"Well, we will have you wear the shoes while we practice; they seem to have the greatest effect on you", Kaori was so surprise in the dramatic change now that Sheba was in what she called "Stilettos".

She suddenly held this fire, and she held herself in a very upright and regal way. She must have been very good at her previous career. Either way, this Sheba she could work with. This Sheba moved through a room as though she owned its foundations, and with great fluidity and poise she was starting to make Kaori envious. It was much more apparent how long and lean her figure was, how swan-like her neck set, drew attention to the full round hips that under the heavy kimono were previously unknown, and even a decent bust; much more than what girls her size usually had, but still not obnoxious.

Sheba caught Kaori's gaze, and proceeded to cup her own chest in a humorous manner, and said, "They are nice handfuls aren't they! I almost forgot under all that silk."

Kaori's jaw dropped at her actions, and it attempted to drop further when Sheba shimmied her way over to her.

Koto and Mai simply laughed and discussed the outfits that framed the floor.

"Should we put these away? Lord Sesshomaru will be here shortly for your dinner plans." Mai's ears perked at the sound of her lord making his way down the hall.

"No, it has to be a surprise!" Sheba slammed the doors to the dressing room closed, and threw on a pair of jeans, a snug sweater, and a pair of stilettos that were only the standard five inches. She ran to the door just as Sesshomaru opened it.

He looked around the room, Sheba had changed clothes, Koto, Kaori, and Mai were all snatching up clothing from the floor, and waving him off.

"You have no idea how hungry I am", Sheba began walking down the hall to his chambers without him.

"Should I be concerned?" he leveled his gaze with her's.

"No, we were just discussing my wardrobe for court, and we had a good time. I think you will be pleased." She smiled brightly.

He watched her seat herself next to him, she was wearing heals. He had seen her wear them before in her time. He had to admit he liked them, and their effect on her. She seemed so comfortable with herself. She was chattering away about how it would be a surprise, but how it would be different and even more risqué than what most would wear. He was only hearing half of it. Her navy sweater hugged her torso, and outlined her curves with the length that stopped just below her hips.

"You know if you don't feed me soon these curves will go away again", she wiggled a brow at him while running her hands flatly along said sides.

"Perhaps you should wear your clothes more often?" He stated mostly to himself as he offered her a spoon-full of Miso to start their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX . xxxxxxxx . XXXXXXX

Well, what do you think? I know it is short and late, but think of me a Tinkerbelle, the more you review and remind me that people enjoy this the more I will MAKE time to write.

R&R

Love,

Suki-B


	15. I Could Get Use to This

Silver Moon: Chapter 15: I Could Get Use to This

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

x.x

This Chapter has been reposted due to some grammar issues that I missed. I apologize to those who read it before, and for inconvenience

x.x

Sheba was in awe of just how quickly seventy-two hours had flown by. She ticked off the big things she was to remember. Never start the conversations, and let Sesshomaru lead her through everything. Remember to look underwhelmed, and when in doubt Kaori was going to be nearby. The largest of all was for her not feed herself, and do not do anything that Sesshomaru does not do first. All of it really just reminded her of the joking way that her mother had put what would be expected of her when she would become a wife, "You should be a lady in your parlor, a chef in your kitchen, and most importantly a whore in the bedroom." The thought was one of the funniest things her mother ever said in public.

Sesshomaru was preparing to leave his chambers for his bride's. He looked at the small box one more time before closing it, deciding that the trinket would do for now. While she was busy with Kaori, Keiji had managed to convince him that he should find a few small gifts to start showering her with. "Just in case you do something without thinking", the old dragon would reassure him, "Find a few small ones to stow away. Nothing to large, or else they will come to expect it, but something small that they can come in contact with daily; jewelry was always an easy route." These little trinkets had saved his skin many be a time.

She was standing in the center of her dressing chamber when he found her. She was breath taking. Her hair was in her classic, lightly tousled, large curls that were so full and thick it begged for his claws. Set on one side of her head, just above her ear set a white comb with a dark red sakura atop of it that held one small section back exposing the mark just slightly. She wore a long gown made from crisp white silk. It was corseted with a drop waist that showed off how long and lean she was.

She had placed a belt made of a silver chain with large red gems to set low on her waist with the ends trailing to one side. The neckline was a sweat-heart shape with no sleeves which did an excellent job of showing off her bust without exposing her to the world. The dress had a decent train that would pull behind her, and a high slit that started at mid-thigh on one side, so that with every step she showed off her legs. The train was trimmed in the same deep red, and she was wearing an exceptionally high pair of stilettos of the same red. In these the top of her head would nearly reach his eye level. Her eyes were set off with liner, mascara, and that luscious shade of red kissed her full, mischievous lips.

She turned to him with excitement in her eyes, "What do you think? Will it be enough, or did I go too far?"

"Your beauty is staggering!" He could not stop looking at her figure. "Where did this come from? You did not have anything commissioned except your coat…"

"I must have thrown it into my bags after the fight because there in the bottom of that wardrobe we found it. The belt Koto borrowed from the jewels that she said that I have available to me…. You really like it?" Sheba was beaming with happiness.

"Koto and Mai have you packed?" he managed to tear his eyes away from her to look at the chest that was setting in the corner of the room, and it was likely filled to the brim.

"Kaori will be assisting you while we are at court, so neither of your maids will be traveling with you." Sesshomaru noticed one of the maids scurrying around in her bed chamber.

"They know; they are making sure that I have not forgotten anything…"

"Sheba-chan, your coat is finally ready!" Mai came flying into the room with the large item wrapped parchment paper. She bowed quickly, realizing that she had interrupted her lord and lady. She lifted the parcel to her lord as demurely as she could.

Sesshomaru took it from her, and mustered a smile for the maid so that he would not earn a lecture on the journey to court.

"Is everything else prepared?" he asked all the members of the room.

"Yes, I am armed for a fashion battle!" she smirked at him.

He untied the string that held the paper around the parcel. After all he had commissioned the coat in all honesty; Sheba had just agreed. In one swift movement he unfolded the coat, and held it out in front of him to inspect the work. It was long enough so that it would drag behind her ever so slightly just as the train of her gown that draped her figure currently. It was made from a cream silk that was heavy enough to keep the cold, and it was lined and trimmed in rich copper fur that was long on the trim, and only soft fluff on the inside. It had three large ties that would lie across her chest, collar, and waist all three were to her left. It was made to be fitted at her torso with extra fabric around her hips so that it had a slight gathering or pleating so that even with her long gate the coat would not fly open, and keep her warm.

"Sesshomaru it is beautiful!" Sheba was by his side admiring the creation.

He moved to assist her in putting it on. After all this year the freeze had come early, and the land had changed temperature so quickly that there was no snow, but only ice. Sheba slid her arms through, and Sesshomaru reached behind her between the fur and her skin. He was adjusting the coat, but made sure that she felt his claws pass over her exposed shoulders. He began fastening her into it. Starting at the one that held the piece that went up to chin, and then the one she held the piece over her chest. Finally, his claws looped the last tie at her waist. He leaned into her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in a fatal tone, "You will pay for the fashions underneath these furs, you understand?"

"I look forward to it, but for now we need to leave", she adjusted the heavy coat on her shoulders.

"Wait!" Mai rushed to put the boots that matched the coat into the chest before a guard came to haul it to the palace entrance.

"You are sure you won't need an extra outfit?", "Did we remember to pack the jewels for your outfit on day two?" Mai and Koto were prattling to each other like nervous hens.

Sheba walked over to them, "It will be fine! You have taken care of everything. I will be back in five and a half days, and while I'm gone I am relying one you to look after Rin, and keep her distracted."

"Yes", they chimed together, and embraced her.

Sheba waved them off, and followed Sesshomaru to the entrance of their home. Waiting for them at the steps she could see Ah-Un who had a chariot attached to his normal saddle. Rin crashed into her, and Sheba knelt down to embrace the child warmly.

"We will be home in a few days, so if you work hard on you studies we will celebrate when we get home, ok?" Sheba ruffled her hair, and checked to make sure the girls coat was tight enough.

Rin nodded and walked over to Minda, and began to wave in her exaggerated manner.

Sesshomaru helped her into the carriage, and then got in on his own. Ah-Un took to the skies, and they were on their way.

"This will be a long few days", Sesshomaru sighed.

Sheba grasped his hand, and leaned against him. "How long will it take to get there?"

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, "It will take most of the day. We will arrive in time for dinner."

…

And so they did. As the red palace came into view Sheba frowned. She had packed a gift for Sesshomaru; after all, it was technically his birthday even if the snow was really ice for now she had to be ready for when the heavy white flakes would fall. The palace had torches lit all around it, and the size rivaled that of the West. Sheba felt the butterflies stretch their wings in her stomach. This was going to be interesting. They were landing in front of what appeared to be the main entrance and on the doorstep of the dinner. She would be thrown into the fire.

Sesshomaru noticed her grip had intensified, and it was nearly a vice by the time Ah-Un touched down. Music could be heard, and he could smell at least a few things he would eat. He could also sense many of the higher ranking Taiyoukai's moving toward the entrance. They likely wanted a look at his bride, and to confront him early on about the political issues. For Sheba's sake he would turn the conversations to politics. When Ah-Un reached the ground he stood and exited the carriage and reached past the silk covering to Sheba.

A crowd watched from the windows of the main hall the dinner would be served in arrived. Many of the single demonesses waited to see just who had stolen the Taiyoukai they had fought over. Their fathers were curious to see who they would attempt to consult to get around the impassive Taiyoukai of the Great West. When a clawless hand was spotted several whispered of the rumors of what Silver Sorceresses looked like, and what powers they held. Some even hissed of how she must have vexed him. However, when the breath taking young creature elegantly stepped out of the carriage many of the young lords were the ones taking interest. Her scent was fresh like rain, and it had a sweet floral finish which was very uncommon.

The couple made their way through the doors, and into the dinner hall. The room seemed to stop. Sheba did her best to look unimpressed despite the size and grandeur of the hall and palace, and just how many youkai were sneering at her like a piece of meat. It angered her slightly that she would clearly not be given a fair chance, and she made a point to look several of the whispering females in the eye and smile brightly in hopes of unnerving them. She would not know just how well it worked for a very long time. The lord of the East came forward and bowed, and Sheba followed suit when Sesshomaru gave the slightest of bows.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Sesshomaru", the neko youkai leered at her, "And this must be you new bride?"

"Lord Kuri this is my bride Bathsheba, Lady of the West", Sesshomaru brought her before him. Sheba for her part smiled, but held back from any physical contact with the hosts. It took a great deal for her not to react to her new title. She knew that she would become the Lady of the West when she mated Sesshomaru, but because of the current situation Sesshomaru was using her title early. Kaori had explained that he may do this, and it would be so that no other males would not attempt to move in on her; this was apparently common when a female was not mated, and her "powers" would entice a young lord to make an attempt even if it meant testing the great Sesshomaru. Even with all of this knowledge it was still the first time she was introduced with the powerful title, and it struck a chord in her that made the butterflies in her middle settle. If Sesshomaru believed in her, then she was ready.

For the next several hours the same was repeated. Sesshomaru would introduce her to various lords and ladies of importance, and at some point they all sat down to a massive table to eat. Sesshomaru took great care to feed her the items that were less frightening looking. Some of the youkai dishes were simply visually disgusting, and she was pretty sure she saw some kind of orderve that was actually an eye. She was so pleased when Sesshomaru stood, and announced that they were retiring for the night. He led her out of the hall without a word, and it was only when he opened the door to the room that he spoke.

He leaned down, his lips brushing the exposed ear above her mark, "You may relax now."

Sheba spun on her heel to face him with a great exhale, "How did I do? Was everything ok?"

He smirked devilishly at her and took her chin, drawing her closer, "You were magnificent."

She squealed and jumped up to capture his lips, and squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up.

"Now, about this dress, and your punishment for it…" he said using one arm to hold up underneath her bum, and the other began to explore.

Sheba was unprepared for the how openly sexual he was being. She could fell his claws grazing the skin of her thigh that was now fully exposed from a mixture of the high slit and her current position. Though she did not mind being held up to his chest, and essentially straddling his waist. She remembered that he had downed a few drinks with their dinner.

"Do you not like the dress?" She made a point to arch her back and look up at his coyly.

"You are ravishing in it; however, you chose to wear it during a time where I could not properly enjoy it", his smirk darkened, "And that is very cruel to you mate to be."

"Might I make a suggestion that could perhaps earn my lord's forgiveness for this horrible blunder?" She made her voice a little breathless for effect. She could get use to him being a little more relaxed, and felt that she should reward him for his amorous behavior.

"What is your offer?" he lifted a brow.

"Well, I was thinking that this may be the perfect place to begin our bonding through grooming? I mean without Rin, Sasha, Mai, or Koto to interrupt or distract us…" Sheba was cut off by his passionate kiss.

He looked at her with mischievous golden orbs, "Damn your talent with negotiation."

He let her down, but kept his hands on her waist. It occurred to her that he was waiting on her. She remembered reading that the more intimate bonding rituals must be initiated by the female. A blush flushed across her cheeks, and she stepped away. To get an idea of what she had to work with. The apartments consisted of the main room with a table and lit stove, a bed room to the back, and what she guessed was a bath room. That was it. So, she took a deep breath, and wrapped her fingers around the silk fabric that tied his armor in place, and used it to guide him to the middle of the room. She reminded herself she had slept next to his shirtless form many times, and that this was no different.

Sesshomaru watched her decided her location, and her hands carefully untied the knot that held his armor in place. He used one hand to remove it by the spiked shoulder piece. He set it down just inside their temporary bed room, and returned to her quickly. He could hear her hate hamming in her chest. Her distress troubled him, so he tilted her head up using two fingers underneath her chin.

"You do not have to force yourself", he leaned down to her pressing his forehead to hers.

"No, I know that it is just grooming", she smiled bashfully at him with her flushed cheeks, "There is just something about stripping you that makes me a little nervous…"

"You only have to take off what you wish", he kissed her cheek. Her innocence made her all the more attractive.

She nodded, and moved on to undoing the ties of his haori. Her fingertips ran up his chest, and brushed his neck as she eased it off of his shoulders. She folded it carefully and placed it next to their bed. She turned back to him, and repeated the same with the top half of his hakamas. This part tortured him instead. Her fingertips whispered over his skin, and left his beast raging. He kicked off his own shoes, and looked down at her.

"I think that is all I can do for now", her cheeks were beyond red as for the first time she really paid attention to his shirtless form. She was going to be living her life with an Adonis in her bed. His broad shoulders gave him a much more imposing figure, and when coupled with his deep muscles and height he was more than enough to make a girl swoon. Even his back was muscular! It was ridiculous, and now he was going to undress her… the gods were simply laughing at her.

"You did very well", he drew her to him, and was pleased with how perfectly she melted to him. Her heart seemed to calm.

Sesshomaru did not let her go as he reached for the zipper that lead down the side of the dress. It went slack between them.

Sheba stepped back, and was pleased to find that he was still keeping eye contact. That made it easier to let it drop to the floor, and step out of the white garment. This left her dressed in nothing but a pair of white lace boy shorts and a matching white lace strapless bra. She had always been comfortable in a swim-suit and lingerie for her fashion career, and she channeled that while standing in the red stilettos.

Sesshomaru was fighting to keep his breathing calm. Her long willowing figure was blessed with a modest bust and those defiantly round hips perched on legs that he was certain would keep his eyes forever. The supple yet lean frame made a part of him ach to touch and test. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and out through his mouth. He had never seen anything so attractive. He could tell from her scent that she was nervous, and it would not benefit him to attempt to remove anymore clothing despite the protests from his beast.

She squeaked when he pulled her back to his chest. He was so warm in the cool air of the room.

"You are beautiful my bride", he nuzzled her mark, shooting heat through them both, and removed the comb from her hair.

He scooped her up, and carried her over to the chest in their room, and opened it for her to choose her nightly wardrobe. She selected a soft yukata of emerald silk. He pulled the silk over her shoulders, and waited. She reached behind her, and through the silk unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor, and he continued on his task of tying her into the garment. She put the dress and bra away, and was digging through the chest when she gasped.

"What is it?" he frowned. Nothing would interrupt this all important moment, nothing!

"It's snowing!" She squealed running to the glass along the outer facing wall of their rooms. She turned to him with a bright smile, "You know what that means."

He could have been knocked over by a feather, and was thankful it was nothing that would disturb them. "It is technically this Sesshomaru's birthday."

"Yes, I am soooo happy I brought your gift with me!" she was now rummaging through the chest with new vigor.

He had to admit that the idea of a gift made him curious, though he wished it was that she would remove the green robe for the remained of the night, but he knew better. She turned to him with a small lacquer box. He took it from her and examined it.

"Well, open it!" She insisted.

He opened the lid to find a red stone cut into the shape of a crescent. It was set on a silver chain, and it bared her scent strongly. He looked up at her for an explanation.

"I have been meditating with it, and according to Minda it should allow you to have a stronger connection to me. Perhaps even protect you", she smiled nervously waiting.

He held it out for her to place it around his neck. She complied, and stood back to admire him.

"My bride is very thoughtful", he smirked looking at the stone around his neck. If anything having her scent so close would be pleasant.

"So, you like it?" she stepped closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, "This Sesshomaru is greatly pleased."

"I'm so happy! You are ridiculously hard to shop for", she smiled brightly up at him and nuzzled his chest.

He was indeed very pleased, his bride was pushing through into the most intimate form of bonding, and she was already reaching for a brush. She motioned for him to sit in front of her on the bed.

He obeyed, and was rewarded with the long strokes of the brush. She was careful to miss his ears, and giggled at his low growl. She was moving the hair off his shoulders when she tensed.

He turned to her when her hands spayed across his shoulders as if trying to feel for something.

"You are so tense! Why don't you lie down?" she prompted with concern.

He laid on his stomach, and felt her straddle his lower back. Then, he was in heaven. He small hands began to push through the tension in his muscles. First in long deep motions, then deep circles in the stiffer spots, and finally she was simply rubbing her thumbs in circles at the base of his neck.

"When was the last time you relaxed?" she said from above.

She was rewarded with a growl, but she persisted determined to ease him, running her hands across his ribs, and moving with the right amount of pressure. She was never so happy about taking a massage therapy class in her life, and to think she took it originally to boost her GPA. She couldn't hold back her giggles at his low growls of approval.

"I could get use to you having a drink with dinner if it makes you this calm", she teased him.

He rolled underneath her, so that she was now straddling his waist, "Is that so?" he lifted a brow at her.

She nodded blushing deeply. He pulled her to his chest, and tucked them both beneath the furs. She nested against him, but did not roll off, and he was not about to make her.

'I could get use to this', the Taiyoukai thought in the darkness rolling his shoulders experimenting with the new lightness they had. His bride was already sound asleep atop him.

.x.

Hello! I know this chapter was a little long, but I am trying to build up to something, if you can't tell… so, I hope everyone likes it.

Please R&R! (It makes my soul so happy ~.~)

~SukiB


	16. Gifted?

Silver Moon: Chapter 16: Gifted?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine

x.x

Sesshomaru was content to wake to find his bride still nestled against his chest. Her auburn hair was fanned out to his side. He had slept well, and he was not sure whether it attributed to the liquor or his bride's hands. He pulled her up to him, and nuzzled her mark. She stirred, and to his pride she nuzzled herself under his chin.

She sat up to look at him, "Good morning my lord", she giggled.

"Good morning my bride", he smirked down at her as he sat up, and adjusted her in his lap.

"So, what must we do today?" she smiled brightly at him.

"For the day, we are not required. We do not even have to leave our rooms until nightfall. I made it clear to the Lord of the East that if I came to court, you would be my focus", he ran his fingertips along her exposed legs, and was grateful that she had hiked up her yukata in her sleep.

"So, I have you all to myself for the whole day?" she quirked a brow.

"Indeed", he smiled devilishly down at her.

"Hmmm whatever shall I do with this extraordinary opportunity?" she giggled tapping her mischievous lips.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her gently, but there was something about her deliciously disheveled appearance, or perhaps it was just the feeling of her legs beneath his claws. No matter what it was it turned what was meant as a simple kiss into one of passion. His hand on the back of her thigh reached higher for a better grip, and the other drifted to her side pulling her closer. Sheba for her part was surprised, but was not one to be out done. Her hand reached into the silver locks at the nape of his neck, and she used her thumbs to guide the hinge of his jaw. When those lethal fangs nibbled her bottom lip she sighed helplessly to the Taiyoukai. There was something about the slightly rough texture of his tongue that she was beginning crave. He seared kisses and nips down her jaw and neck until he reached her mark, and for the first time he bit into the sacred spot. Sheba could not hold back a soft moan, and she completely relaxed in his grasp. She could hear the low growl coming from him, and feel his clawed fingertips rubbing circles along the tops of her hips. In her now hazed mind it occurred to her he was attempting to sooth himself, and after a long moment he pulled away. His expression concerned her.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" she kissed his cheek, and rolled up on her knees to be at eye level with him from within his lap.

"You must not give that much ground so easily", he said refusing to look at her.

She felt her heart fall, had she offended him with her wantonness? She used both hands to hold his jaw, her fingers spreading across his cheeks, "I like it when you kiss me. What is wrong with that?"

Her eyes held sadness and confusion, and that was what he was hoping he would not see. "You do not understand what that does to this Sesshomaru."

Sheba could see the almost predatory glint in his eyes, and it intrigued her. "So, I have not offended my groom?" she said with confidence placing light kisses on the stripes that adorned her lover's cheeks.

He closed his eyes at the action; the more sensitive skin of his markings was tickled by her affection. It soothed his beast, but if she were to settle back into his lap she would find out exactly what he was getting at. He traced the curve of her hip from beneath her yukata, and although she was not showing anything but leg it still made it very clear how comfortable she was with him. He had somehow managed to avoid this oh so important topic for so long.

"Talk to me Sesshomaru, you have to explain what I am doing that made you uncomfortable", she nuzzled his cheek. This only made his beast howl again. Her scent was starting to spice with the scent of her excitement.

"You must understand what a minx like yourself does to this Sesshomaru, especially when you are dangling a prize that only you can give", he used her hips to guide her down until he saw shock, and felt her jump at the contact with what lay beneath the silks.

Her eyes became owlish with realization of just what he was concerned over. She stammered for a moment before blurting out, "Sesshomaru … I... um… it's just… you're so…"

"Gifted?" he offered.

"That is one way to put it", her cheeks darkened with a red blush that spread across her neck and collar, 'Thank god he sleeps with pants on for my sake'.

"I had made an attempt to avoid this until you were ready; however, with our next step being bathing I suppose I could not hid it for much longer", he pulled her to him and breathed in her scent for will power.

"It's just well… I am not sure it will… you know… I am not very…" for once his bride could not find the words, and a part of him was taking great joy and pride in her fluster. In the time he had spent with her she was a master of the bluff, but here she was unable to even attempt one. The more important part of his mind was pushing the idea of throwing her to the bed, and taking what was rightfully his out of his mind.

"I am well aware of how to prepare you for mating, and I am well aware of your innocence", he soothed but could not resist nibbling the delicate flesh behind her ear. He was rewarded with a shiver, and the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. This sound set off the strong protective instinct with in him, which was stronger than his need passionate activity. He laid back holding her to his chest, and above the part of him that was the cause of the shock.

"I didn't mean to… you know", she looked up at him with unsure eyes.

"Do not apologize for your beauty", he tasted her sinful lips once more. "This Sesshomaru has never lost his control before, but what just happened brought your groom to his brink."

"What do I do?" she pouted at him with her bruised lips.

"There is nothing you can do. We both crave the others affections, but there will be times when you will have to excuse my behavior. I am not a human, and if my beast gains control it could frighten you away." He continued to breathe in deeply.

"I am not afraid of your beast. I understand that it is a part of you, and I have faced it before", those emerald depths burrowed into his soul.

"My beast may not give you the choice this time", he closed his eyes, and rolled them so that he was above her.

"I trust you… all of you", she pulled him down to place a soft kiss.

He lowered his hips, and allowed her thighs to feel what her body did to him. Her cheeks flushed again, but she held her ground. She pulled him into an embrace instead of scampering away. She put his ear to her heart, and welcomed his weight. The sound soothed him, and he could concentrate on reigning in his beast.

"You really find me that attractive?" she blushed.

He lifted his head to smirk at her, "No other has had such a drastic effect on this Sesshomaru, nor has any other had such a persistent one."

"The gods sent me an Adonis, yet he is the one having trouble keeping his hands off me", she laughed at her own fate.

"What is this Adonis you speak of?" he lifted a brow at her.

"He is a famous mythical figure from another culture, and he was famed for having a body so perfect that the goddesses fought over who would sleep with him", she closed her eyes running her fingers through his hair.

He lifted up to smirk at her, and could not help but be proud that she would think of him in such away. He smirked down at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish we could be like this all the time", she pouted below him, running the pads of her thumbs along his stripes.

"That cannot be my bride. If this Sesshomaru were to openly display such affections it could be seen as weakness, and endanger you or our lands", he said lowly enjoying the attention.

"I know I am just selfish. I want this side of you all the time", she pouted with another of her feather-light kisses.

"You will not prance about these chambers in nothing for this Sesshomaru who would like to have you at his mercy every night, so perhaps we are even?" he smiled devilishly.

"I will keep that in mind", she giggled pulling him back to the warm embrace.

"I will crush you if you remain this way", he cautioned without lifting his head from her heartbeat.

"I like the feel of your weight. It reminds me how small I am compared to you, and as a girl who is used to her suitors being shorter than her it is refreshing to know that you are a full head taller than me and obnoxiously broad shouldered. I no longer feel like a giraffe."

Sesshomaru enjoyed the pet to his ego in silence. Even for an inuyoukai he had always been tall, and had inherited his build from his father. It was one of the reasons that he had always been pursued by females, but it was something special to hear from the little bride in his arms. He smirked, "Whatever makes my little sorceress happy."

She smiled at the low growls he produced which were similar to a low purr, and she could not stop the words that seemingly escaped her mouth, "Inuyasha purrs too, I wonder if it's a family trait?"

He felt the woman beneath him stiffen at her own words, and sat up to face her. He spoke lowly, "I will never understand what you see in that whelp."

Sheba for her part sat up and blinked at him. "Is that a rhetorical question or is this your backward way of genuinely asking about my friends?"

Sesshomaru only continued to stare at her clearly waiting, but not willing to answer the question.

"Your brother is a good person, and has overcome a lot in his life. Though I will admit that he is brash, sometimes rude, and rather violent he shares something in common with myself. As a matter a fact is something that all of the members of that group have in common. When we care about something or someone we protect it fiercely. It is why they have stood against you so many times, and why they still live. I know that I can never expect you to be friendly with him, but out of respect you could at least stop knocking him around so much." She played with her yukata's ties rather than meeting his eyes.

"You realize that with only one exception the half breed is the one who starts the altercations?" he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Yes, but for such a powerful Taiyoukai you seem to fall into his trap every time. I know that the fact that I look on those individuals as family does not please you, and I do regret that I could not come with better chosen in-laws for you, but they are all I have, and I owe them my life." Tears threatened to spill from the deep emerald eyes.

He pulled her to his chest, and ran his hand down her back, "We have already discussed this. You will see them before our courting his complete, and we will arrange visits and communication with them later."

"I know it's just I want so much to have them with me, so they can see how happy I am, how happy you make me. I want them to see that you are not some monster, but a kind and thoughtful Taiyoukai. They are not the kind to take something at face value." She had spoken strongly pulling back to look at him.

He smirked, her ferocity impressed him. She was unyielding on this subject, and he could tell that it would not go away. This lead him to say something that he never thought he would say in all his life. "Tell me about them."

His statement was simple yet final. Sheba beamed at her mate to be. Her happiness was clearly apparent as she settled in front of him and began to weave the tale of how Kagome came to meet the half breed, how Kikyou was involved with Onigumo, the trap that was set, how Naraku was born, tales of the monks less than noble activities, and it was the story of Sango that brought tears to her eyes.

He had listened intently. Asking questions occasionally, "So, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyou, and now with her reincarnation Kagome, but Kikyou still wishes to drag the mutt into hell with her even though she now understands that it was Naraku who sin against her?"

Sheba nodded slowly, "Your brother really knows how to pick them!"

"Indeed. And this monk has he ever made such attempts on my bride?" he had a hint of a snarl to his tone.

"Well, once but I shot him down, but since then he has made a full attempt to gain Sango's interest." She sighed.

"They all seem to hold important places in your life", he closed his eyes. It was nearly noon, and Sheba had been so wrapped up in her tales that she had not eaten. He rose and stepped out for only a moment to call a servant to bring them lunch. Then, returned to find his bride staring up at him in with a light of admiration.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"I merely want to keep your weight up", he lifted a brow she was well aware of his responsibilities to her health.

"No, not about lunch", she rose and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for asking about them. I know you could care less, but the thought means a lot to me". She snuggled deeper into his chest.

He held her for a long moment, and he felt something different about her. She was simply glowing with happiness. All this was just from him sitting and listening. It had been an easy enough thing to do, though the subject had not been of his interest if it meant that much to her he would do so more often. Her words had also informed him a great deal about the relationships with in her rag-tag family. He would have to find away to ignore the mutt even if it was only for his mate's happiness. She was beyond worth it.

Sheba was unable to put words to how she felt. If Sesshomaru continued with these baby steps, then one day she might have her family back entirely. The thought empowered her to say something that she was nervous over, but now she pulled the Taiyoukai down with boldness, and kissed his cheek and moved to breath against his ear.

Sesshomaru was pleased by her little affections, but when her lips tickled his ear as she spoke, "How about I reward your kindness?"

She sauntered away from him, and into the bath room away from his view. He stood attempting to reign in his howling beast. He was distracted from his task when the green silk yukata was thrown into the hall between the two rooms. The Taiyoukai stalked after his prey with renewed vigor.

x.x

Hello, again. I am trying to use my time off wisely, and get as many updates in with my few weeks from school.

I really want to thank everyone for reviewing it means a lot!

Plz R&R and thanks for reading!

SukiB


	17. Getting Clean

Silver Moon: Chapter 17: Getting Clean

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Claimer: Sheba & Sasha are mine.

X.x.X

Despite his practical flight into the bathing room he still found Sheba had managed to change into a red string bikini. She wore a light blush as she approached him with a towel, but she tried to bluff.

"I assume I can trust you with this?" she winked, and slipped into the large wooden basin.

Sheba had closed her eyes to savor the water for only a moment when she heard the swift movement of silks, and then two strong legs came in contact with hers. She kept her eyes closed. He was her groom. She would have to just get over the fact that he was a gorgeous and devilishly charming and … this was not helping. She would be bold, and be a good bride. After all he was planning on giving into her wishes, and it would be unfair not to show him that she was appreciative. 'Yup, I'm gonna do this!' she mentally cheered before opening her eyes, and promptly lost her nerve.

He was downright mouth watering… sure she had seen him many times without a shirt, but his hakamas started just below his waist. Now, she was witness to an all new set of muscles that led towards what was beneath the towel slung low on his hips. The lines of the muscles there and the ones outlining his hips were almost hypnotic to her less than innocent mind. His long iridescent hair fell around him with its ends floating. She licked her lips, and approached him… she had to set the pace…

When she finally opened her eyes Sesshomaru released a breath. Judging by her scent she was quiet please with the new view of his body. She warily approached him, her hands reaching for the bottles that sat along the lip of the basin next to him. He was doing well to keep his hands to himself, her willowy figure was so perfectly set in the scraps of red fabric that he was certain the gods created them solely for his torture.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this?" she smiled past her blush.

He smirked, but it was short lived as she poured water over his head using a large bowl he had missed. He was not so pleased with the unexpected soaking until he felt her fingers moving across his scalp with the cleansing liquid. Through his hair he could see a glimpse of her, but with his current angle it was a glimpse of her full chest, and he was not quick to complain for that.

"I envy your hair", she mumbled brushing it all back exposing his face entirely to her, and the line of his gaze.

He closed his eyes ignoring her huff, and enjoyed her attention on the base of his skull. Her attention turned to the length of his mane, and he almost whimpered.

"Why do youkai get to be the best at everything?" she grumbled before using that damn bowl a few more times. When she was satisfied that his hair was clean she picked up another bottle, and began to smooth the liquid through his hair. In doing so this time she came much closer, and he was certain she was taunting him by being so close without actually brushing against him. Then, again with the confounded bowl to rinse him, but after she ran her fingers through his locks.

She lifted a cloth and began to lather it with another liquid, and turned to him with flushed cheeks.

He smirked at her bashfulness, and reached forward to guide her hand to his neck. "You have nothing to fear my bride."

"Ha! You bite, you claw, and you are manipulative", she chided with a glare.

"I remember you liking most of those", he chuckled darkly capturing her lips.

She broke form him with a wagging finger, "Down boy."

She scrubbed him gingerly, and made a path across his collar to each arm, and finally down the plain of his chest. The feel of her fingertips through the cloth sent his beast into a rage inside of him. Her blush darkened before she finished, and signaled him to turn around. Pushing his hair aside she felt much more at ease with this side of him, so much so that when she finished she had the audacity to swat him on the backside.

Now, she stood still as he took her by the waist, and used the bowl to soak her heavy locks and after several months, and now wet they reached her bottom of the curve of her back end. His claws combed the mass of auburn back before lathering it all. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch until she was abruptly doused again. He repeated the same motions with the conditioner, and she shivered at his claws tracing down her back. However, after rinsing her one last time he pulled her into his lap. Settling her back to his chest he waited for to look at him before he began to run the fabric over her neck and collar. She blushed and closed her eyes no longer able to hold his intense gaze. This also caused her to miss the red that was leaking into her bather's eyes. The fabric moved over her shoulders, and he leaned her forward to run up and down her back with a circular motion. He was barely holding on to his control by the time his hand ran down chest, and across all the exposed flesh of her abdomen. Then, he passed over her legs, but once he finished he used his hands to pour water down her neck and shoulders. She opened her eyes at this to find his eyes bleeding red. She slowly took a breath at the slitted teal pupils that were focused on her lips. His free hand moved to take hold of her jaw as gently as he could, but the hand at her waist slinked to her hips with a full grip. The pad of his thumb brushed her bottom lip, and something over took her, and she dared to run the tip of her tongue across its lingering pad. He produced a low growl, and brought his face closer to hers. She took hold of the hand before her lips with both of her own to guide it so that she could place chaste kisses across his palm. His hand traveled down to her neck, and his claws teasingly ran across the tender skin while his thumb applied enough pressure to side. She got the hint, and tilted her head in a submissive gesture thus exposing her mark to him.

His lips and fangs made a hot path to the mark, and he inhaled deeply before sinking his fangs back into the mark. She felt dizzy, and her skin was on fire, but the bite did nothing to ease her discomfort. Something inside of her was clamoring for more. It moved her hands to his ears as she whimpered in a plea.

"Sheba", he said gruffly releasing his fangs and turning her to face him in his lap.

She was not listening. She caught him in a searing kiss, ignoring his elongated fangs. Her back arched to push herself into him. He was in heaven, and when her hips rolled against his own physical reaction he released a groan. She opened her eyes at the sound, seemingly pulled out of her spell. She reached up to trace his strips, a motion she was quickly devoting to displaying her concern.

"Forgive me", she blushed tucking herself under his chin.

He wouldn't let her get away with that display so easily. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"This Sesshomaru's beast does not cause you discomfort", his voice was lower and more graveled than normal, a signal to just how difficult it was to speak.

Her blush darkened and spread to her collar as she shook her head. The spice to her scent increased again as she looked up at him through her lashes with her long locks clinging to her skin, "I love you and your beast my lord."

In his poor clouded mind he felt himself relax, well, almost all of him. She cuddled to him again before whispering, "Is this how the bathing normally goes because I must say I feel dirtier than when we started."

Laughter rolled from his frame causing his beast to retreat for the moment. He lifted his bride and himself from the tub, and reached for a dry towel for her body and hair. Technically, she should have dried him first, but the chill in the air changed his priorities. She bent forward to wrap her hair in the towel, and he gently dried her but made sure to produce enough friction to keep her warm. Once he was finished he wrapped her in a dry towel, and allowed her to leave. He dressed in a new pair of hakama pants before entering their chambers. There he found her in a black bra and panties patiently waiting.

"Well?" she asked holding up a red yukata.

He wrapped her in the fabric, and nuzzled her cheek. She gave him a sweet kiss, and began to towel her hair. He slipped into the main room to find the meal had been delivered. He fed the stove, and then turned to gather his mate. Settling her in his lap before the table he fed her in his normal patient manor. Occasionally, she would reach out with her fingers and pick up a slice of meat to feed him, and Sheba delighted in the feel of his tongue against her finger tips. Yes, they were far dirtier than when they woke this morning.

X.x.X

I know it is short, but I thought it was a bit to the point. I hope everyone likes it, and I am working on the next chapter (which looks like it will be normal length), and I should have it up in a week or so. Sorry to the long gap between the last post. Please, read and review!

Thanks,

Suki B


	18. Hide and Seek

Silver Moon: Chapter 18: Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Claimer: Sheba & Sasha are mine.

X.x.X

Sheba frowned as she laid out her dress for the second night of court. Across the bed was a black dress that would drape across one shoulder with a stiff band. It had a fitted bodice, and the skirts were short and layered stopping halfway down her thigh, thus showing off her long legs. The fact that the dress was so well tailored thanks to Koto, but made it look simple from a far. Thus, the accessories were necessary. There were the black stiletto pumps she was going to wear with them, and the jewels that were a combination of her own that had managed to get in her suitcase, and some pulled from the Western collection. The black pearls that would outline her neck and the silver silk sash that synched her waist were from the West, but the black tear drop pearl earrings were her own. The look was a bit dark, but with a red lip and a little darkening to her eyes it was also intimidating. When she finished her jewels and make-up she stepped out of the bedroom to get the attention of her mate-to-be.

"Are you ready to get dressed?" she smiled after finding him in the main room reading over a few scrolls.

Sesshomaru was not eager to do so in one way because it meant that they would be leaving the confines of their chambers soon, and he had so enjoyed lying around with his little bride all afternoon. He had only allowed her some privacy when she started her make-up, and that was mostly due to her claims that he was too distracting with his constant surveillance. However, he rose and followed her to their sleeping chamber because he could not turn down a chance to enjoy her form again.

Spread across their bed was her dress and sash, and next to it he saw his own formal black hakamas and haori. The back would bare his crescent mark in silver, and he would wear a silver hakamas shirt beneath it. Tonight was the main even at court, and all the men would be dressed in their formal black cloths. Minda had pulled the silver sash to signify Sheba's loyalty to the West, and it would tie in a broad fashioned bow behind her.

Sheba's hair was down, and swept to the side opposing her mark and rolled down her back with a strong side part. A sliver crescent shaped comb that set the hair behind her ear to display her mark, and she would wear it in a similar fashion until they were mated. The heavy mahogany curls fell to her hips now that they were dry, and shinned in the lantern light of the room.

She pulled him toward the bed, and began to remove his haori and hakamas shirt. This time her actions were more practiced, and she seemed at ease with the task. He leaned forward to capture her lips as she slipped the hakamas from his shoulders.

"I think I'm getting used to this", she said softly while folding the silks and placing them in the chest. She turned to him with the pants, and rolled on her heel so that her back was to him again.

He knew this was because he did not wear under garments, but her modesty was waning bit by bit, and he looked forward to when she would not shy from this part of the task. Once he was in the black silk hakamas pants she faced him again with the silver silk hakama shirt. She threaded his powerful arms through the sleeves, and took great care in setting just so on his shoulders. Then, with a few ties she returned with the heavy black haori, and repeated the process. After a great deal of tugs and tucks she stepped back to admire him.

"Handsome as always", she giggled.

He smirked, but moved to his favorite task. Pulling the sash to her yukata, and watching it fall slack around her form. He let the sash fall, and took in her blushing form as he guided the silk off her shoulders, and away from her. He lifted the dress, and after memorizing how she looked in the black lacy under garments he pulled it over her head to settle it in place. He zipped the back of the dress, and marveled at her. It was short, and showed off her legs, but the top also exposed most of her shoulders. He turned with the sash, and tied it around her. She stepped before the mirror as she slipped on her heels. Sesshomaru appeared behind her reflection, and pulled her to his chest.

"We look like villains", she giggled clinging to one of his arms. Both of their figures with such dark fabric made her feel like she needed a ray gun, or perhaps stolen diamonds.

"There are many that believe this Sesshomaru to be a villain", he said lowly.

"Well, not much can be done for the ignorant", she smiled up at him through the mirror. She wanted to kiss him, but feared her rouge might leave a mark.

"It is time", his features returned to the stoic mask.

She nodded and took his offered arm willing her confidence to rise. Though it was easier on the arm of her groom, and even when the court paused at their arrival to the main hall she did not feel the butterflies she had before. She felt strong, and her posture reflected a regal outline. 'Let the games begin', she thought as they made their way through the sea of black silk.

It was a bit frustrating that when she wanted his physical contact most she only had an arm to cling to, but in fact she could not cling. She had to keep airs about her of power and grace. To make things worse not only was she a bride on display, but she was also a Western bride which garnered extra attention because of how much power and influence the territory had. She spotted Kaori, and within the confides of her mind she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You look incredible!" Kaori smiled as her mate joined them in the center of the room.

"It's so nice to see a familiar face", she smiled warmly at the dragons.

The sound of her voice alone caused the volume of the room to lower, apparently to eavesdrop. Sesshomaru seemed to notice, and sent an icy glare to the eastern lord. For his part the hosting lord got the point, and encouraged boisterous conversation to bring attention away from the bride.

Kaori provided sufficient distraction as she gave her a play by play of the internal relationships at play around them. That was until a recognizable note was revealed.

"They say that there is some trouble in paradise for the Wolf Tribe, and it has delayed them. However, they are due to arrive tonight no matter what", Kaori was rather pleased with her gossip, and entirely missed the girl's expression.

"The wolf tribe", she whispered to herself. She had met Kouga once when he had paid his customary visit to 'Check on his woman' as he put it. Perhaps he had word of her friends?

Sesshomaru could sense her discomfort and placed a hand over hers on his arm. He found she was scanning the crowd. He leaned down to speak low enough so that only she could hear, "Who?"

He felt their link for a fleeting second, and he heard a name whispered to his mind, "Kouga."

He let his senses expand, and found the wolf had not yet arrived, but was quickly approaching. He would likely be here before the food would be served. He leaned to her ear again, "He will arrive shortly." He wondered how she knew the mongrel, but kept his guard up.

…

On the outer traces of the room two wolves were grumbling. They couldn't even get service from one of the maids, and they were starving.

"What is keeping Kouga?" Ginta whined.

"Maybe Ayame is still mad, and is putting up a fight?" Hakkaku shrugged attempting to wave down a maid with a platter of meats. In his jumping he caught a glimpse of the lovely bride. Everyone had been talking about her beauty, and other believed she was simply vexing the stoic Lord of the West. However, the bride seemed incredibly familiar. He lifted his nose to sniff the air, and his face lit up.

"I think that sister Kagome's friend … the one with the weird name", Hakkaku nudged his clan mate.

"She's the bride?" Ginta stretched to get a better look.

"…" Hakkaku started, but was interrupted by his blue eyed leader.

"Where have you two been?" Kouga barked approaching them.

"Waiting on you!" Ginta turned, "Hey Ayame!"

The red headed wolf waved, and quickly turned her attention to peaking at the new bride with Hakkaku.

"That reminds me… Kouga does the new Lady of the West look familiar?" Hakkaku clasped an arm around his leader's shoulders.

Kouga lifted a brow, and looked over Ayame's shoulder. There next to the unmistakable Lord of the West was a willowy figure, and as she turned to listen to her lethal mate-to-be say something to her ear he caught her eye. For a moment everything stopped as jade eyes, and the scent of rain triggered his memory.

…

She turned to Sesshomaru when she felt his temper rising through her mark. She smiled lightly at him as he leaned down to whisper, "The wolf is here."

His word fell on deaf ears as she found herself staring at the very youkai, or rather making eye contact with him. She felt her newly minted mask slip, and she placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest to steady herself. She had met Kouga once, but he was a memorable figure. He had come running into the village one afternoon a few weeks before Sesshomaru had come back with his plan. He had swept up Kagome, and taken off with her. Inuyasha was fuming, and was hastily on their tail. A few hours passed before Kouga had reappeared with the Miko, and was mid-battle with Inuyasha. Kagome seemed happy, and broke up the fight by "sitting" Inuyasha. Kouga had looked her up and down before asking Kagome what she was. A smile lit her features even now as she remembered how her friend had responded without missing a beat, "She is a Sheba! Sheba this is Kouga the wolf prince. Kouga this is my dear friend Sheba". The wolf had not been satisfied with her answer, but she had changed the topic to dinner. Apparently, they were all celebrating Kouga's engagement to a wolf princess. Well, everyone except Kouga. The two other wolves had arrived to see Kouga went back to their home, but she had to assume the red headed beauty next to him was the bride. Against all hope she prayed he might have news of her friends…

Sesshomaru's mask was in place, but she could feel that he was getting fed up with not knowing what she wanted with the wolf. However, if she didn't time her "linking" with him just right then others would notice his lack of movement. She caught sight of a tray of rice cakes, and she could have clapped when her groom followed her eye-line to the food. He took one with his long fingers, and held it out to her to eat. Sheba took her chance. She took the offering, but made a point to wrap her hands around his wrist. They both felt the pulse.

"Kouga might have news of my friends. I have to talk to him!" was all she managed before a few noticed the lovers pause.

She took the bite bashfully, and it appeared that those who saw the display as Sesshomaru toying with her. Her groom leaned down, and whispered, "He is too low of rank. It will have to wait till some of the other lords have retired." He fed her another bite, and sat them at the table.

…

"She is supposed to be missing… why would Sesshomaru have her?" Kouga mumbled, in hopes that the murmur of the crowd would prevent the powerful inu-youkai from hearing him.

"Maybe they are in love?" Ayame smiled, hugging closer to her own groom.

"It's Sesshomaru! Don't be ridiculous Ayame. He must have kidnapped her", Ginta sighed.

"Keep everyone distracted", Kouga whispered to Ayame.

"How?" Ayame said, but he was already gone.

…

Sesshomaru sensed the retreat, but it was difficult to follow his movements in the currently over populated palace. The wolf was sly, and hold his aura as close to himself as possible. Sesshomaru did not miss his bride's look of confusion when she noticed the wolf's absence.

…

Kouga tracked the scent of rain back to the expensive guest wing. He smirked, the guards were drunk, and with his speed he slipped by them. The eastern lord was not the great lord her thought himself to be. He found the chambers covered in the couple's scent, and traces of less than innocent intentions. There was no sign of a struggle… no scent of talismans or magic… how was he holding her? Did she not know the injuries that her friends had suffered? Or perhaps she had willingly turned her back on them? Gone to Sesshomaru's side and perhaps their love affair was real…?

Kouga frowned, the story the scents told would lead him to believe the strange woman had betrayed her friends for a grab at fortune and power with the West, and its terrifying ruler. He opened the chest to find jewels from the western crown… why would she betray Kagome? They had appeared close enough…

…

Sheba smiled when Ginta and Hakkaku timidly waved at her from their position on a far table as the dinner began to wind down. Sesshomaru growled, and she placed a hand over his. "Where did he go?" she asked from the confines of her mind.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in one last attempt to find the mongrel, and what he found caused him to stand sharply. He offered her a hand, and the abruptly left the dinner. To the witnesses it would have appeared the Lord of the West had been insulted by the wolves flirting, and many turned "tsks" and solemn looks to the pair. Undoubtedly, they would not survive the night if this was true. Ginta and Hakkaku gulped, and found they no longer had appetites.

…

Sesshomaru had a firm grip on her forearm as he led her back to their temporary chambers. Sheba was about to complain when he flung the doors open with a snarled, "WOLF!"

X.x.X

Hello! I hope everyone is ready for shit to hit the fan next time! Plz Read and Review!

Thanks,

Suki B


	19. Found You

Silver Moon: Chapter 19: Found You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

"Wolf!" Sesshomaru snarled.

There in the middle of their common room was the blue eyed wolf prince. He stood bravely, and growled back at the raging inu-youkai.

"Kouga?" Sheba gaped, and rushed between them with her arms outstretched.

"Wait! Let's just calm down for a moment", she tried to sooth them.

However, Sesshomaru was stalking toward Kouga with his eyes bleeding over.

"You filthy traitor! How could you betray your friends? For nothing more than power and wealth!" Kouga barked, but found himself against the wall, and facing dripping claws.

"No!" Sheba threw herself over the wolf watching the blue eyes turn from hateful to bewildered.

'Why would she save me?' Kouga wondered as the Lady of the West plastered herself to his frame to prevent his impending doom.

"Step aside, so that this Sesshomaru can be rid of this vermin", he seethed at her.

"Kouga what are you doing?" she forced the lower lord to look at her.

"I was trying to see if you were under his control by force, but now I know you are nothing but a treacherous wench!" he seethed at her.

A resounding *slap* filled the room crisply. Kouga snarled at the female who was still preventing his death with a red cheek and a strong ringing in his ears.

"What are you talking about?" Sheba took hold of the leather across his chest, and hauled him down to her level. Her mate watched with interest, but as he waited for her to finish with the mongrel so he could end it.

"Are you not willingly Sesshomaru's bride, and already holder of the title Lady of the West while your friends lay fighting for their lives?" Kouga spoke menacingly, and the room went still.

Tears gathered in Sheba's vision, and she took a shaky breath before collapsing forward on the wolf. "…"

"You will explain what danger they are in if you wish to keep your life mongrel", Sesshomaru took the wolf by the neck.

"The battle is over, but while the two of you are in the lap of luxury her **friends** are barely able to move", Kouga was braver than Sesshomaru remembered.

The room filled with the scent of Sheba's tears and anguish making the wolf perplexed.

"How?" Sheba whispered brokenly.

Sesshomaru relaxed his grip so the wolf could answer. "Naraku…" he struggled for breath, "Were you not aware? The injuries occurred on the eastern lands?" The wolf boldly face the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and released his prey. He disappeared into the bed chamber.

Sheba crawled to the wolf, which was rubbing his neck, and already charred from the poison. "Where are they? Who is injured?" her eyes made him question his theory.

"They are back near the village in Inuyasha's forest. The monk and slayer took the brunt of it. If you care so much they why are you mating their enemy?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I love him", Sheba's tears increased.

Kouga could have been knocked over by a feather. She loved Sesshomaru? How could that be if she still considered herself an ally of Inuyasha? He shook his head, and could not bare to look into the somber eyes that poured tears, so he offered a bit of comfort, "They are healing, but from what Kagome said they were not out of the woods yet."

"How old is your news wolf?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice reminded Kouga of his predicament. He was carrying a rich looking coat over to the crumpled female.

Kouga could feel the rage the inu-youkai was holding back, "I passed through the village three days ago…"

Sesshomaru wrapped Sheba into her coat, and turned to the wolf, "This Sesshomaru will discipline your insolence very soon…" The rancor in the inu-youkai's voice was almost visible.

Kouga looked to the woman who was curled into her groom as he lifted her to his chest. He wanted to apologize, but the couple was gone in the blink of even his keen eyes. The room swirled with energy, and he could feel the scent of her lamentation turning into guilt within his chest… 'What have I done?' he thought as he wandered out of the chambers, and called out to his tribe members to signal their leave. They would find him with bewildered eyes mumbling about the Lady of the West.

…

Sheba's mind was reeling, and only stopped when she felt the cold winter air whip her tears. She realized they were flying, she was held in a bridal fashion to her beloved's chest. His cloud that Kagome had mentioned beneath them was propelling them at high speeds.

"Stay to me", he commanded softly as he pulled her hood over her head before re-tucking her to his chest. The speed increased, and she felt his yuki expand. Now, the world around her was whizzing by, and the only hint to their form of travel was the occasional crackle of energy around them.

Only moments passed before they landed on soft snow at the top of the hill before Kaede's hut. He slowly allowed Sheba to stand, and realization hit her. However, she felt paralyzed by fear. Fear that her friends would not forgive her, that they would not give her a chance, that she could not help them… she swallowed hard when Inuyasha charged out of the hut brandishing Tetsusaiga.

"Sessho…" his battle call fell short when his eyes fell on Sheba form before the lord.

"Inuyasha… you're ok", she whispered, stepping carefully toward the hanyou.

Kagome was next to run out to meet them on the hill top with her bow drawn, but it fell to the snow covered ground when she saw her lost friend… to be truthful the Miko had begun to accept that Sheba might be lost forever.

"Kagome!" Sheba cried as they both rushed to embrace each other between the brothers who kept their distance.

"What have you done Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha seethed stepping in front of the now sobbing women.

"Sheba", Sesshomaru said in his normal stoic voice while completely ignoring the hanyou.

Sheba pulled herself from Kagome, and silently returned to his side. Sesshomaru brought her hand to his chest. Sheba nodded in understanding, and brushed her fingers to his skin to connect to him. Sheba held his gaze as his voice lulled through her mind, "I will leave this to you, and attend court. I will return after dawn."

His amber gaze and deep tone told her he was not commanding, but confirming it with her.

She nodded, and threw her arms around his neck completely ignorant of her friend's flabbergasted expressions. Sesshomaru gently pulled away from her, and traced her cheek before disappearing.

"Sheba…" Kagome's voice was shaky as it called from behind her. For a moment though, Sheba was absorbed by the sudden feeling of loss. She could not feel him at all for the first time in months, and she had never expected it to… hurt so much. However, her inner turmoil was interrupted by Kagome's gentle hug from behind.

Sheba turned to embrace her again, and held on to the petite Miko as tightly as she could.

"What happened Sheba?" Kagome looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

Sheba took a deep breath, but Inuyasha with a now sheathed Tetsusaiga approached, "Did that ass hole hurt you?"

"It is a very long story. It would take me days to explain, but it can wait. How can I help Sango and Miroku?" Sheba turned her gaze to the small home at the top of the hill.

"How did you know they were hurt?" Inuyasha asked, and Sheba noticed it. The hanyou's gaze was wary and guarded. He did not trust her…

"We received word through Kouga moments ago", she said softly as the hanyou's gaze hardened. He cautiously sniffed her, and she waited for him to go into a rage… however, instead the wary gaze earned a hint of sadness, and he remained silent.

Kagome watched the two's interactions as she still held fast to her friend. Sheba seemed to not want to talk about it yet, "Well, I don't know if you can help them because they have already begun to heal…" Kagome attempted to turn it back to their friends.

"Do you still have the jewel shard you took?" Inuyasha asked in harsh tone.

"It's under guard at the Western Palace", Sheba said softly.

"Now is no time to think about the jewel", Kagome said sharply leading Sheba up the hill to the small home.

Within it Sheba found the two humans on separate cots. Both stirred to see her, but she did not miss their pained expressions.

"Lady Sheba you have returned", Miroku smiled at her as she knelt to see the large wound across his chest. The flesh appeared to be having trouble growing back considering how long it had been healing.

"It's the venom", the monk said softly covering her hand with his.

"Back at the palace there are healers who might be able to help…" Sheba said mostly to herself.

"So, you were taken by Sesshomaru?" his calf eyes softened.

"He made a deal with me that he would never attack any of you again if I helped him regain his arm, but I learned so much… I am sure that he will help", Sheba spoke softly, and for a moment in Miroku's warm and un-judging gaze she felt free to give up that little piece of what happened.

"Feh", Inuyasha bit his tongue and left the hut. He couldn't bare the scent of his brother's mark any longer.

"You really think he would help?" Sango said from her place on her stomach as Kagome placed a salve on her own wounded back.

Sheba nodded, but found it difficult not to stare at the door in a vain attempt to will Inuyasha back.

"He feels guilty you know", Shippo said from the bowl of ramen he was eating. "Inuyoukai are weird about their pack, and a member was taken on his watch… he will get over it soon."

Sheba ruffled the kit's hair before standing, "You are wise, but I still think I should try to talk to him."

Sheba stepped out of the hut, and was pleased to find the hanyou on a low branch of a nearby tree. He was lying on his back with a leg dangling, and making a great effort to ignore her. Dawn was approaching, and she knew she should speak to him before Sesshomaru returned.

She cleared her throat, and when he didn't bat and eyelash, she sighed, "You can't ignore me forever!"

He grunted, and jumped down. "I know", was all the hanyou said.

"I know you do", Sheba looked down at his sharp tone.

Inuyasha began to walk into the forest named after him, but pause when she remained. After a huff Sheba got the hint and followed him closely in the darkness. He stopped when they reach the tree he had once been pinned to. The hanyou seemed to relax.

"Is he forcing you to do all of this?" he asked turning to her again.

"He did for his arm, but… over time things changed, and now I am happy to be by his side so long as he is tolerant of my relationship with my original pack", Sheba leaned against the tree wishing she had thought to put the comfortable boots that were meant to be worn with the coat.

"So, he let you come here to try to help them?" he sighed.

"Their wounds are too far along and it would be very painful to reopen them especially since venom could have any reaction to my blood. So, for now I am worthless unless Sesshomaru will lend his healers…"

"Does he treat you well?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"… yes. When it is just us he is kind and almost bothersome with how attentive he can be…" Sheba giggled as she thought about it.

"He is an inuyoukai", the younger male mumbled.

"Yes, I can't wait till Kagome goes through all this. Pesky dogs, and none of you are decently trained", Sheba teased with a smile.

For a moment, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Despite his blush and her comment he was happy. Because as dawn filtered into forest in that little moment the old Sheba was back, or perhaps a new Sheba. The thought of his brother taking one of his and Kagome's few and trusted friends away was unsettling, but her joke and playful teases reassured him that she was not lost yet.

"You are not funny", he attempted to grumble leading her back to the home.

…

I know it is short, but I felt the need to get something up after how hectic the holidays were. I hope everyone likes it, and please as always R&R cause I have so much in store for everyone.

Thanx for reading!

Suki


	20. Chance

Silver Moon: Chapter 20: Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Dawn was arriving softly when Inuyasha returned with Sheba behind him. Kagome and the monk noted their relaxed nature two had settled back into.

"How long do we have with you Lady Sheba?" Miroku had propped himself up against the wall with great effort.

"Sesshomaru said he would be back after dawn, so anytime now", Sheba yawned, but noted everyone's still concerned expressions.

"What will you do?" Kagome asked with concern permeating her voice.

"I will ask him to help", Sheba sighed.

"And if he refuses?" Miroku asked softly.

"He won't", Sheba smiled softly. "He is not entirely the person you believe he is, trust me."

A wave of yuki pulsed around them. Kagome shivered lightly at the weight of the powerful youkai energy, and the way it almost prowled against her pure energy. He had already zeroed in on his prize, and a soft growl was heard from outside the hut.

Sheba lazily stood, and smoothed out her clothing before headed out the door, "Wait here."

Sheba found her groom to be standing only a few paced past the door, and he was far from pleased. Both her mark and the charm around his neck sent her his waves of discontent. He was holding gritted teeth "Are you finished?"

Sheba stepped forward and placed a concerned hand to his chest as she shook her head. Both hand reached up to lock behind his neck, and a pulse connected them with her gentle hug.

"What happened?" Sheba lulled in his mind as her concerned emerald eyes search his for a sign.

She felt his ire rise before a sigh escaped him, and powerful hands gripped her waist. "It would appear that there is a great deal more to the Eastern problems than any of the other lords were aware of. The mongrel had sense enough to leave, but his bride sent a letter with details of attacks that have been plaguing their tribes in the East and how many are dying from similar injuries." Even in her mind she could hear the snarl to his words.

"So, you think the lord of the East held court to discuss this or hide it?" she whispered it gently in his mind.

"It is unknown. It is not safe for you to remain away from the fortress in a time like this", she could feel him pulling his cloud under them.

"They need your help, I couldn't do anything", she said suddenly out loud.

"Hn", was his response before the cloud pulled them into the sky, and the world began to fly by.

She could feel that he was still angry, but decided to wait until they stopped to question him further. She only hoped that he would grant her this one last wish…

…

The inhabitants of the hut could feel the sudden disappearance of the heavy yuki.

"Looks like Sheba was wrong", Inuyasha huffed. For a moment he had believed her, that perhaps Sesshomaru was not who he thought he was.

"Give it time. Perhaps Sesshomaru needs time to think?" Miroku offered, but Sango and Kagome only shook their heads.

…

The couple landed in silence, but Sheba did note that Ah-Un was already there with the carriage they had traveled in.

Sesshomaru released her, and silently lead her back into their home. He could feel his bride's discomfort, but he could not let her pry into his mind now. Not with what he knew. All the other victims had been strong and healthy wolves, but all of them had died within a month. The humans should have been dead, and he still could not fathom how even the medical care the Miko could bring from the future could have kept them alive for this long.

They had made it to a far wing of the palace when she could not bear it any longer. "What is going on Sesshomaru? You never answered me." Sheba looked as though she would crumble any moment.

He turned to her gently, and took a deep breath. "You will show the healers their condition, and I will decide after they have spoken."

"Ok", she sniffed taking a shaky breath. He was still there, still her Sesshomaru, but he every connection she had to him spoke of dark and angry energy. Until she felt his arms around her, then the warmth faintly returned.

She felt so venerable. His decision could change everything… if he refused… she wasn't sure if she could bare it. She clung to his chest for a moment, and whispered, "What if they say there is nothing, what if they can't…"

"Never forget your groom's power", he nuzzled her.

She pulled away understanding, her eyes falling on the sword of life on his hip. "I'm ready", she nodded firmly.

The doors opened to reveal two males and a female youkai. All three were elderly, and with stern expressions. One male stepped forward, and smiled at her wryly.

"If I show you can you help?" Sheba asked softly leaving her grooms side.

"I will do my best, my lady", his voice was graveled and weak with age.

"Alright, take a deep breath", Sheba instructed before placing her hand on either side of the males face, and playing the memories of the wounds over to his mind's eye.

After several moments she released him. The male's expression was grim.

"They should not be alive, even now." He spoke to no one in particular as he turned to the wall to wall shelves of scrolls, and selected two.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sheba followed him as he spread the two scrolls out over a table in the back of the room.

Sesshomaru recognized one. It was the scroll that had spoken of the healing abilities of the Silver Sorceress. The other was about anti-venom.

"There is no known treatment, but we could try something…. However, it would be very risky", the male looked on and began to read for a specific anti-venom.

"How so?" Sesshomaru moved forward.

"Well, it is clear they have a strong will to live, but the anti-venom would be painful. If mixed with our lady's blood then it could greatly speed up the healing, but the only way to combat the venom is with a more powerful one. Which could end up killing them faster… unless the venom works with her blood." The elderly male looked between them.

"I see", Sesshomaru nodded. "Make the preparations."

Sesshomaru promptly lead her back to their shared master chambers. Sheba seemed in a daze even as the door closed. Her exhausted mind was aware that her groom was undressing her. He was peeling the heavy coat from her shoulders, and pushing her to sit on their bed so that he could remove her heels. He leaned her forward to un-zip the dress. She held it to her though as her mind began to comprehend.

"We are doing this?" she asked meeting his gaze.

He frowned, "You are going to sleep while I make the arrangements."

Sheba smiled softly, "You are bringing them here?"

"It is the best solution", he nodded.

Sheba lunged forward to hug him tightly. Also, she completely forgot her dress which now lay in the floor between them. She huffed at the armor he had on, and undid the clasps and sash before kicking it to the side. Then, she completely melted to him. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru smirked at his bride's actions. She seemed completely unaware of her state of dress, and he relished in the feel of her skin under his claws. After a few moments he could hear her breathing evening out. He lifted her lightly and ignored her soft mumbles as he laid her in the furs. Her hand reached up to his cheek tracing his stripe. Her half lidded eyes showed trust and warmth. "I love you", she murmured softly.

He kissed her softly, and left her to rest. He went in search of Yoshi, the captain of his guard, and Minda.

…

The day fell to afternoon with nothing eventful in the village. Kagome busied herself with cleaning and tending her friends' wounds, but she could see that they were no longer improving. Inuyasha was keeping his distance, and Shippo had explained that the injuries were beginning to smell of decay. Kagome was not sure if she was numb or if she was still in shock because she had not shed tears despite the news.

Inuyasha could only find peace under the God Tree, but something in the air changed while he argued with Shippo. The kit had wanted him to return, and he was mid- howler when it happened. The sharp energy of Ah-Un, but no Sesshomaru. Instead another inuyoukai, almost as powerful as the Lord of the West. Both young males took off for the village, following the path of the scent. There they saw a middle aged male inuyoukai in Ah-Un's saddle. He had short cropped brown hair, and kind grey eyes. He wore armor similar to Sesshomaru's, and he smiled at them as he landed the beast carefully, due to the large carriage that was behind hauled behind them.

"My, my you look just like your father!" the male boasted as he came off the beast.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha bellowed reaching for his sword.

The male smiled and playfully put his hands up as the Miko came out to investigate the noise. "I am Yoshi, captain of the Western Guard, and I have been sent to collect my lady's pack, so that the injured may gain treatment at the Western palace."

"Sesshomaru is going to help", Kagome gaped.

"Our lady's happiness is a very precious thing. It would not do to leave her pack in the cold during a time of need." The male bowed politely to the Miko. "I am Yoshi."

Kagome gasped, "They can really help?"

The male smiled softly at her, "We intend to do our best. Now, it is best we get all of you out of the cold, and get to the palace before night fall. My lady will be very pleased to see her pack under her care."

"You know Sheba well?" Shippo carefully approached the male that had a towering build similar to the Lord of the West.

He nodded, and turned to Kagome, "I understand you are the alpha of this pack. How would you like to pack everything up?"

Kagome gaped, and Inuyasha began to curse. After several moments of argument Yoshi began to help Kagome load all of their belongings and weapons into the carriage. Then, he lifted Miroku as though he were a feather then Sango, and settled them in before returning to the saddle with a nod to Kagome.

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the carriage and slid the door shut he sighed. This was not at all what he had expected.

"Perhaps we were wrong", Sango said softly as they lifted off.

"It's worth a chance", Kagome smiled.

… … … …

Hello! Here's the newest chapter. As always let me know what you think, so please R & R!

Suki-B


	21. Mixing It Up

Silver Moon: Chapter 21: Mixing It Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Darkness was creeping across the frozen horizon as the Lady of the West bustled about the guest wing of the palace. She was making sure to add little touches to the jointed rooms.

"Rin brought these!" the little girl chimed as she danced about with bouquets of flowers with Jaken following her with even more arrangements of blooms.

"Those are perfect Rin! You did such a great job", Sheba smiled brightly at the girl as she helped her set them throughout the chambers.

"We found something that might help with the one with a wounded back", Koto chimed as she and Mai came in with a contraption. It was essentially a cross between a backboard she was accustomed to seeing EMTs carry the injured on and a traditional litter. It was a plank of wood that was about six feet long and three feet wide with handles at the corners. The thoughtful maids had secured a futon to it and had fresh linens folded and ready to be set over it.

"That would be perfect for Sango. I just can't thank all of you enough for helping so much", Sheba was so proud of her little family here being so accepting of the other.

"Don't be silly Sheba-sama you would do the same for us", Mai chided playfully as they set about the linens.

Sasha was lounging about the room when he and all the other youkai's ears perked up.

"I believe they are close", Minda announced.

Sheba nodded, "Sesshomaru said that he had instructed Yoshi to land in the gardens rather than the steps."

Everyone in the room fell in step behind her as she made her way out of the chambers, and toward the private gardens.

… Kagome cracked the door open to peak out when she felt their pace slow. She was already tired of hearing Inuyasha's grumblings over her apparently being recognized as the alpha, and wanted a little fresh air. However, the sight of the western palace caused her to gape. It was beautiful and massive. They moved past the main steps, and began to slowly circle their way down to a garden toward the back of the complex. She felt Shippo hop up to her shoulder to get a peak.

"Wow", the kit whispered in awe.

"Feh", Inuyasha huffed, but continued to look out onto the building.

They landed softly, and Kagome slid the door all the way open to see Sheba standing in a door way to the palace. Kagome held her breath. There was something about how Sheba looked in that moment. Granted Sheba had always had this other-worldliness about her that was more than just her beauty. It was why she had captured the eye of photographer so often, but it they could only see her now. She was dressed in a rich garnet colored winter kimono trimmed in white with silver cranes at the edges, and held to her with an ivory obi. Her hair was pulled to one side to show her mark, and the heavy mahogany locks glowed in the dusk light. Her emerald eyes were bright with happiness, and she stood with pride. She looked like an empress. She smiled as she made her way toward them. The snow only added a sharp contrast to the dark reds, and made her seem even more like an illusion. There was no question. Sheba was meant for this title. She needed no crown. Just as Sesshomaru's power was all that one needed to know his stature, Sheba only needed to be seen for one to understand her importance. For the first time Kagome envied her friend, if only for a moment, because she had never felt she belonged to this time, and here Sheba looked as though she had been destined for it all along.

"Did everything go alright?" Sheba smiled looking between the Miko and the captain of her guard.

"All is well my lady", Yoshi bowed.

"Thank you so much Yoshi", Sheba smiled as the male had already begun to unload the carriage.

"Sheba?" Shippo questioned creeping toward her.

"Yes?" she knelt down to scoop him up. She had to admit that she had been a little shell shock the first time she saw the palace, but for both Inuyasha and Kagome to be silent was still shocking.

"You look like an angel", the kit spoke softly as she nuzzled him to her.

"Sheba always looks that way", Rin appeared next to her with Sasha.

"You both are too sweet", Sheba blushed, and sat Shippo on Sasha.

"Are you ready?" Sheba looked to the adults.

"I think so", Kagome moved toward her.

Inuyasha leaned forward to pet Sasha, "He has gotten huge, what have you been feeding him?" Sasha's shoulders now came to his own waist, and from the looks of it he could easily carry Sheba. The cat was now broadening out and becoming more muscular. He was nearly as large as Kirara's middle form.

"Sasha eats everything, even Rin's stinky cabbage", the girl showed him a toothy grin.

Sasha snorted at this which encouraging a much needed laugh from the group.

"Well, come with me, and we will get you settled in", Sheba smiled as Yoshi picked up Miroku, and Inuyasha gingerly lifted Sango.

Once Sheba led them to the chambers it was Sango who gaped, "This is so nice." She spied the custom bed for her, and the two maids near it who looked rather proud. Sheba made the introductions around the room, and waited for everyone to get settled.

"Where is lord Sesshomaru, might I ask?" Miroku asked as he settled in a plush chair.

"There is a major issue with the Eastern lands where you and many youkai have been attacked. He is currently getting to the bottom of that while I concentrate on you", Sheba smiled.

"I see, so how is our treatment going to go?" Miroku smiled as Mai and Koto brought in a large meal for all of them.

"That is a difficult question. The healers will be coming in later to get a better look at you, but the main course of treatment will consist of mixing my blood with Sesshomaru's venom. In theory because we are bonded they should work together. His venom overpowering the one trying to kill you while my blood keeps you alive in the mean time, then after the venom has subsided my blood will help the wounds themselves." Sheba explained gently.

"That sounds dangerous", Kagome thought aloud.

"It is, but it is the only option that we see." Sheba sighed.

"And Sesshomaru is fine with all of this?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"… That's not the way I would describe it, but I believe he will grow less annoyed over time." Sheba winked.

"He really loves you?" Kagome asked shyly.

"You have no idea my lady", Koto cooed as she set out the food.

Kagome nodded, but it all just didn't seem to be possible. They were really here, and Sheba looked happy. Maybe news this life changing just took time to settle into her mind… she pushed it aside. For now, everyone was together again, and no matter how odd or fragile the situation was she was going to do her best to focus on the good.

They ate with little conversations about what had happened while she had been missing. Rin told little stories about how Sasha and Ah-Un often tortured Jaken. While Koto and Mai tittered away like hens about how much Sheba had brightened their days. Minda had reappeared later into the night with the three elderly healers.

They bowed to Sheba who led them over to the slayer first, "This is Sango."

The three mumbled lowly amongst each other as they inspected the wounds, and gingerly lifting her arms, apparently looking at her body weight. The process would be repeated with Miroku.

"My lady, we believe that the treatment should begin in the morning. After the venom has had time to be processed through your body, possibly lessening its effects. With their current condition Sesshomaru-sama's venom would be to powerful. It would be best to allow it to build up in their systems while slowly increasing the doses." The female spoke this time.

"I see. Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Sheba turned serious.

"We will also send them a mixture that they will drink with each meal that may help to ease the pain and discomfort from both venoms. Also, our lady should keep her own strengths up now that she will be bled again." The third male said as they began to retreat.

Rin yawned widely as she waved the healers off causing Sheba to giggle as Shippo too began to yawn and stretch. "All right I think it's time for bed. It's been a long day after all", Sheba reached forward to hug Kagome tightly. "Please, get some rest you are safe here. Leave the rest to me", Sheba smiled at all of them as she led a half lidded Rin out of the chambers.

Koto and Mai bowed politely, "While you are here we are at your service, please don't hesitate to ask for anything." They both smiled kindly.

"Got any booze?" Inuyasha asked suddenly shocking everyone.

The maids exchanged looks before nodding slowly, and disappearing to retrieve the alcohol.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome swatted him.

"You mean to tell me you couldn't use a drink after today?" he lifted a brow at her.

"…" Kagome blushed, and looked away.

… … …

Sheba slipped out of Rin's chambers after the child had fallen asleep. However, she found her mate waiting for her in the empty and dim hall.

"I assume everything went well?" he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her back to their chambers.

"Very well, they seem a little shell shocked, but I think they will be alright. The healers seemed optimistic too", she leaned into him as they entered their rooms. Her nap had helped, but she was still tired from the previous day's length.

"They seemed that way when they spoke to this Sesshomaru as well", he nodded as he settled her in his lap before their table where a small meal waited for her.

"So, you already know the instructions?" she yawned.

He smirked at her as he fed her the first bite, "I am well aware."

Sheba blushed at the predatory look in his eye, "How did your meetings go?"

He swallowed the snarl, "It would appear that the lord of the East has been hiding the news and information concerning the attacks that have been occurring on his lands because if all of them are indeed from Naraku he knows he would not be able to handle it."

"So, he has been trying to just hope this would go away on its own?" Sheba said between bites.

He snorted, but nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Sheba frowned.

"For now the attacks have stopped, likely because they were unsuccessful at collecting the shards he was after. It would be in our best interest to get the humans into safe health conditions while the west concentrates on preparing for when winter breaks, and undoubtedly the attacks begin." He was satisfied that she was full, and scooped her up into his arms to head to their bath.

"Good", she smiled tiredly as the steam rolled off the water before her. Once on her feet again she turned to him, and began to unfasten the ties to his clothing in a lazy fashion. Her mind was elsewhere. As the silks fell to the ground she kept her eyes on his. "You know you gave me everything today", her voice was soft as she traced the lines to his neck where she wrapped herself around him.

He was pleased with her relaxed state even if she had still not worked up the nerve to remove the lower half of his clothing. He kicked of his shoes, and leaned down to capture her full mouth. He was pleased when she returned him tenderly, and even as he pulled away she trailed her lips lightly along his collar bone and shoulders. He pulled the obi from her form, and parted the layers of silk to push them all over her shoulders in one movement. This left her to be in nothing but her red-lace under clothing, and a pair of silver stilettos. She blushed, but lowered her arm to allow the heavy silk to fall. She was calm, and he relished in soft curves as he pulled her to him. She sighed and returned his embrace.

She knew he was waiting for her to move away, and when she didn't she felt his lips on her shoulders. A soft nip at her collar triggered her to look up at him. His eyes were molten gold, and she had never seen them so warm. He slowly lowered to his knees all the while his lips continued their path between her bust, down her stomach, and when she knew he could taste her nerves he delivered another nip, this time to her belly button. His eyes never left hers, and it emboldened her to embrace the fires he was lighting through her body. He nuzzled her hip before following her legs to the knee where he bent one to place her heel clad foot in her grasp. He gently removed the shoe, and repeated the process with the other. She shivered when he broke from her, and turned to the shelf full of towels. There was not a single word or signal of warning before his hakama pants dropped, and he slowly wrapped a towel around his hips.

Sheba felt her mouth go dry; even from behind his body was perfect. He turned to her with a larger towel for her, but she could not pry her line of sight from the deep red stripes that topped his hips following the curve and dipping low from front to back. She turned her back to him, and felt his claws spread over her back. Her heart hammered in his chest. What if he didn't like her body, what if…

"Breath my bride", his deep voice lulled into her panic. As one hand wrapped around to spread across her mid-section, and pull her to be flush to him again.

She released a shaky breath, and allowed her head to fall back to his shoulder with her eyes closed. She felt his hands settle on her shoulders with his clawed fingers slipping beneath the straps. She took a deep breath in through her nose, and as she slowly allowed it past her lips she felt the pads of his calloused fingers travel down her arms with the straps. Her mind began to spiral again, and she could not stop the plea that escaped her lips, "Tell me you love me."

She heard him chuckle before his lips pressed to her neck, "Do you not know what it means when this Sesshomaru shows you?"

"I need to hear it", she admitted meekly refusing to open her eyes to face him.

She could feel the upward turn of his lips as the fell on her mark and the simple kiss to that one spot sent warmth and calm through her. He spoke against it, "You are everything to this Sesshomaru. There is no other that can inspire what you can. My bride is beautiful, loud, hardheaded, willful, and disrespectful… yet, there is nothing this Sesshomaru would wish to change. You are my Sheba you have no fault that does not somehow turn into a fascination for your groom. If this Sesshomaru's lust is not enough never forget that you and the young you produce are the only creatures that will ever know his heart and mind."

She felt tears fall from her at his words, and she felt him nuzzle her cheek which she returned whole heartedly. She felt the towel open in front of her, and she opened her eyes again to take it around her. His claws released the clasp at her back and she pulled the towel to her as it fell to the floor. His claws traced her hip before dripping between her skin and the lace. His hands slid down her hips, and they too fell to the ground leaving her that whole side of her body bare to his eyes. A low approving rumble rolled from him and through her as he pulled her to him again.

"Mine", his growls rumbled as she pulled the towel fully around her.

She turned to him sweetly, and whispered "Always", as she cuddled to his chest.

… … …

Hello again. That's right another chapter is up in the same month! Your reviews are my fuel so please let me know what you think! Please remember to R&R cause I have the other half of this steamy scene coming up next ^.^

Suki~B


	22. Patience is a Virtue

Silver Moon: Chapter 22: Patience is a Virtue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

He cursed her exhaustion. She had managed to groom him with shear will, but the warm water and his hands caused her vision to lull in and out. He was not used to sharing her with anyone, and now his most precious time she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open. After drying them he simply put her to bed. He was well aware that the moment his venom hit her veins she would lose the battle to remain awake. He had so hoped for more entertaining plans.

He felt her sigh as he slipped the sleeping yukata around her, and a smirk graced his features as he laid her down on the bed. Even as he followed behind her form she mumbled angrily until she felt his arm cage her to him. Then, the little scowl melted from her features. She was such a vibrant creature in everything she did, and he was grateful to the gods for this blessing. Her heart was evening out into a deep slumber when he lowered his fangs on their mark. She gave him a tantalizing breathy sigh when the venom entered her blood stream. He resisted the urge to curse the same gods for making her just as difficult as she was beautiful. A silent promise was made to her sleeping form that soon she would pay for her little tortures, and what delightful currency it would be… for now the great Daiyoukai watched his bride sleep deeply.

…

Luminous green eyes took in everything the darkness had to offer. The large black feline enjoyed the new freedom this home provided for he was no mindless beast that some would think him. He had just not overcome the barrier between himself and his sister just yet. He had waited patiently for years as she grew up in that strange world. He had followed every step, fall, and achievement. All the while trapped in the form the tiniest cub he had ever seen. Yet, for all of her great academic feats she had never noticed him until a few months before the Miko had made her way into their lives. She had never really tried to strengthen her powers, and never tried to return home. It was true they were not from the place on the other side of the bone-eater's well.

They were from a time when the great dog general himself had reigned. Sheba had been only two summers when the attackers had come, and her birth mother had not been able to fend them off. The human woman had stood bravely and claimed that she herself was the silver sorceress while Sheba was smuggled out by the village Miko. That Miko had looked upon the small girl and the cub that followed her relentlessly looking for a place to hide her. In a moment of desperation as the attackers turned after her she began chanting in prayer. Their leader was attempting to use a spell to stop her powers, but as their swords fell on her skin the Sasha only heard her whisper, "May your mother keep you safe".

When a blinding light came across his vision they were alone in a groomed field with his dear sister squalling where she sat. However, he was much smaller than he was before, and the air was much heavier. Men in uniforms arrived, but to his horror they kicked him aside to take the child. All of his abilities were lost to him. The best he could do was following her scent and connection. That was when his waiting had begun. As his sister was put in an orphanage, and a woman with a thick accent essentially bought her. He kept close, and thanks to the abundance of roaming felines he was able to keep well fed, and that was how his days went.

If only Sheba's powers would flourish the way that they should. Yet, with the new events they should be exploding from her. Worst of all she could not hear mother. A soft whine escaped his large form as he looked up at the glowing half moon. Mother missed her so, and if she didn't break through soon it would be too late for all of them. Naraku was moving, and he would separate each of the major powers that could align against him, and the beast would win. Something that even mother could not prevent. However, stationed in the walls behind him were the main weapon that could tip the fates. He rose to his paws and prowled the palace. For now, Naraku was licking his wounds, but he was still gaining power. Mother kept a close eye on him from her vantage point, and she was breathing caution into his lungs. He needed to force these individuals to work together. The Miko, The great Daiyoukai and the bastard prince were the powerhouses. If they could just work together their power alone could tip the scales with the Shikon Miko. However, all three of them were practically hopeless. The Miko was untrained and gullible. The hanyou was thick headed and needed to be re-trained to actually harness his power. The Daiyoukai was beginning to understand what would be necessary, but he was to prideful to allow any other to assist. His sister was the key to them working together. She connected these great powers. If they were left without her the Miko would likely be slaughtered by the next creature to seek her out. The hanyou had no clue how to behave as an Alpha and keep their pack together; let alone lead it. The Daiyoukai was still too wrapped up in surpassing their father to know that if he had just been patient he already would have.

He slipped into the chambers where the new arrivals rested. The two only trained members were sleeping deeply despite their wounds thanks to a draught that the healers had sent. Their journey would perhaps be the most painful. The bastard prince sprawled on the floor of the next room smelling lightly of alcohol. He was snoring evenly. The Miko was laying awake on her futon when she spotted him. She was the only one that was not resting. It was a shame because judging by the darkness around her eyes she needed it.

"Sasha", she whispered in a weak call.

He came obediently. It was in his nature to comfort. He curled his large form around her sitting posture.

"What do you think of all this?" she whispered to him as he put his head in her lap.

Sasha rolled his eyes at her earning a giggle. "Is Sheba really happy with Lord Sesshomaru?"

This he contemplated. They were an ironic pair to be honest even more so since his sister's full identity had yet to be disclosed. What would the house of the moon do when they realized how literal their title really had become? The question of his sibling's happiness was one that was still developing. The two could war against each other, but they had appeared to find their rhythm. It was a turn that even mother had not anticipated, but she had appeared optimistic at the hand of fate. Sasha nodded to Kagome, and she gave him a stern look.

"You are certain?" Kagome chewed her lip.

Sasha gave her a flat look.

"You have been around Sesshomaru too much", she chided as she yawned.

He stood, and watched her curl into the bedding. Sleep found the Miko quickly, and he went about his rounds. Yes, he had spent a great deal of time with the Lord of the West, and he found him to be worth the effort. As he entered the child's room he took care to the thought that if these individuals did play their hand correctly that the Lord would also be a model father. He was already proving it through the little human girl that lay sleeping within the room. He lay down next to her. She reminded him so much of his sister. She was so kind, so fearless, but she was also so unable to see danger. In her sleep she cuddled into his fur.

They could bide their time this winter, but if they were not ready when the earth thawed it would all be over…

…

Yay! I know this is short, but I hope it also has a big spoonful of information to the mystery. More coming soon!

Love,

Suki


	23. One Poison for Another

Silver Moon: Chapter 23: One Poison for Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Sheba woke with early dawn filtering into the room with the familiar warm fur around her body. The first time she had woken to find what was essentially Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her she had been a little frightened. This was mostly because the long white wrapping of fluff would actually hold to her, and sometimes had to be pried from her. It was a pelt, and from what Sesshomaru had explained all inuyoukai were born with them around their body, and carry them with them for life. It did have a basic connection, so when she referred to it as a tail he had only glowered for a moment. Now, she snuggled deeper into the bedding refusing to wake as the fur was attempting to encourage. She should have been angry since the presence of the fur usually meant that he had abandoned their bed for work. However, she had slept too blissfully to care at the moment. The end of the fur swished lightly at the soles of her feet, and she jumped with a fit of laughter. Sighing, she stood and stretched her way to where she could see her mate was standing on their balcony.

"I see you have finally woken", she was keenly aware of how his voice was a little more graveled this early in the morning, or rather how much she liked that it was.

Her mate smirked at her, "My bride do not tempt you groom when you know there are less pleasant things to be done".

Sheba blushed, and hit his arm half heartedly. "What are the instructions my Great Master", she spoke with great embellishment.

He lifted a brow at her usual morning antics, but motioned her to sit on their bed as he pulled a glass vial from with a top from within his haori. He knelt before her and pulled back her sleeve. The two dot-like scars on her wrist sent a pain through his heart. He had been cruel to her when he had drunk from her… she sensed his unease, and ran her exposed hand across his cheek.

"It's different now", she spoke to him with a tone and a smile that was solely reserved for him. He nuzzled her palm, indeed everything was different now.

His fangs re-opened the scars with surgical precision, and as he pulled away the vile was set just under her wound. Drop by drop it filled. The whole time she could feel her groom's discomfort. It did not dissipate until the vial was pulled away and his mouth returned to seal the wound. He pulled away and sealed the vial.

"Hey", she called him out of his inner musings. She pulled him to her, and kissed the crest of one cheek, "Thank you for helping me even though that means helping them."

He snorted, and she placed her lips gently to his own, "Never forget how much I love you."

With that she stood and pulled options of what he would dress her in. They fed each other breakfast quietly. Everything was done briskly; a sign of both of their restlessness.

…

It was silly really. Sheba rationalized her thoughts. She had butterflies in her stomach. It was almost as though she felt she was introducing Sesshomaru to her friends for the first time. However, it was not. It was actually much worse than that. She was going to try to save her friend's lives with their own enemy. The butterflies were better than the sinking lead of what could go wrong.

They approached the chamber with even steps, and just before reaching it his hand fell from its place in the small of her back. Both pulled in deep breaths.

…

Inuyasha slid the door open before the two had been in reach. He looked from his brother to Sheba, and managed a "Keh" as he stepped aside.

Sesshomaru for his part was his normal untouchable cool and calm. Sheba was smiling in her soft peridot green yukata. The healers had arrived before they had finished their morning meal, and were preparing the teas that would be mixed with the blood. All three bowed murmuring greetings to their lord and lady.

Miroku's eyes fell on Sesshomaru, or rather the only sword on his hip; the sword of life, but it was the reasoning behind it that caused his normally smiling violet eyes to darken. First, the sword Tokijin was missing. This was a pleasant sign. It meant that in a very silent way he was showing that he meant no harm. However, the presence of Tenseiga led him to believe that Sesshomaru was not certain they would survive.

Sesshomaru waited for Sheba to sit, and then he pulled a vial of dark blood from his haori. One of the healers accepted this, and poured only a few drops into each cup before filling both to the brim.

"You will drink this. I will warn you it will be bitter, and the immediate effects unpleasant, so it would be best to do so hastily." The elderly female said as they each took their glasses.

Sesshomaru remained standing as Miroku and Sango put a brave face, but their scents told different stories. Both were frightened, and both already bore the scent of death.

The room fell into solemn silence as the two gulped the draughts. The effects were immediate. Both gasped in pain, the scent of blood rose to the air, and the scent of burning flesh was all too soon to join it.

Sheba rushed to Sango as Kagome fell to Miroku's side. The two writhed in pain as the healers urged them into positions so that their wounds were exposed. Before their eyes the dead flesh began to bleed and burn. Reopening and cauterizing the wounds until new pink flesh though delicate and thin covered the wounds. This was when Miroku's back arched from the floor as though his wounded chest was trying to separate from the rest of his body.

"It appears it is working better than we thought", the oldest of the healers smiled as the youkai in the room heard the soft crunches of the monk's ribs shuffling back into place.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha barked looking between the two injured and back to Sesshomaru.

"Look again mutt", Sesshomaru spoke lowly.

Inuyasha could only see his friends writhing in pain, but when he gasped he caught his brother's meaning. The scent of death was gone replaced with blood, but his friend's were no longer dying. Slowly, the room calmed. Miroku was unconscious, but his wounds were pink and nearly closed, and his crushed bones had mended. Sango was holding back her whimpers.

"The worse is over", the third healer spoke softly as he inspected the wounds.

"I can feel my back again", it was lower than a whisper, but Sango's words reached the ears of the youkai.

"Does it hurt my dear?" the female healer asked kneeling to her.

"Yes, but I can feel it", she sounded shocked.

"Good, drink this now it will help with the pain", he handed her another cup of tea.

"What is their current outlook?" Sesshomaru voice cut through the room.

"The venom that was killing them is no longer present, and their wounds have regained circulation. They are no longer critical my lord", the female smiled at the slayer.

"How long do you expect it to be before the next dose?" Sheba asked softly.

"We had not expected the effects to be this good my lady. There will only be a need for perhaps one more dose, but only from you, Lady Sheba", the male healers began lifting Miroku.

"What are you going to do with him?" Kagome asked standing to follow.

"We are going to give him a bath. The venom has a most unpleasant scent, and the heat will do his body well." One replied as the other lifted him despite his age.

"Oh…" Kagome sighed in relief.

"You would benefit from a proper bath as well young slayer", the female smiled.

Sango nodded weakly.

"It can wait dear, rest for now. I will inform the maids of the herbs to put in her bath", the elderly female made her way out.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru turn to leave, and it struck a chord in her. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He turned to look at the miko with his unnerving gaze. Sheba watched from behind the miko, "Priestess".

Sheba offered her groom a soft smile, as Kagome did exactly as she expected. The small woman took a shaky step towards him, "Thank you". She bowed low as she continued, "Without your venom our friends would be waiting for death…"

He could smell her tears. Apparently, the dam on her resolve had over flowed.

"I am in your debt for their lives", the miko rose to look at him with kind but tear filled eyes.

Sesshomaru offered her a firm nod before leaving, "As alpha you shall be responsible for your pack."

He was not gone long before the two cheerful maids appeared with Minda. The room filled with a lulling conversation, and Sango was drifting in and out of a nap. For a while at least…

"So, does anyone want to explain to me why Kagome is the alpha of this pack?" Inuyasha scanned the room of women.

Minda spoke up, "Tell me Inuyasha does Kagome nurse all of the pack mates that are injured?"

"Well, ya she's a miko", he said flippantly.

"I see, and does she also see that every pack member is fed and tended to?" Minda asked sweetly.

Inuyasha nodded as he became aware that he may no longer wish to know the answer.

"Ah, does she also make solid decisions on how and where the pack should travel?"

"Explain solid decision", Inuyasha grumbled.

"SIT", Kagome huffed as Inuyasha went face first into the floor, and despite how he cursed he would not be able to pull himself up for some time.

"That is why I am alpha!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for that bath?" Koto prompted.

All the females nodded in agreement. Minda lead, as the younger four lifted the litter made for Sango.

Sheba smiled, this wing's bath was almost as nice as hers and Sesshomaru's, but it was much larger. Minda and the maids each stepped behind the screen on the far end. Taking turns to remove their clothing and wrap a towel around them. They also brought one out for Sango.

"Aren't you going to change Sheba?" Kagome looked at her expectantly.

Sheba shook her head, and Minda supplied the words for her.

"Our Lady Sheba is still being courted by Lord Sesshomaru. Part of that courting involves their bonding which considering your relationship with Lord Inuyasha I am sure you are aware of." Minda smiled.

Kagome only stared at her with a confused expression.

"You are the young lord's intended are you not?" Koto frowned as she wrapped a towel about Sango.

Kagome blushed darkly, and stuttered out, "Well, I mean we like each other and all, but it not like we have set about making permanent plans…"

"That's odd. Everything about his behavior led us to believe he was planning on marking you at any time", Minda frowned.

Kagome's blush became impossibly darker.

"Inuyasha has made a verbal claim", Sheba defended.

"Perhaps, he is unsure how to explain the rules of courting?" Mai supplied as she gently washed Sango with the herbs.

"No. I doubt Inuyasha was ever even told how even the basic information concerning courting. He was still a pup when his mother died", Minda reminded softly.

"So, he hasn't marked me because he doesn't know how to court me?" Kagome asked softly as she stepped behind the screen.

"Not exactly, he is inuyoukai after all and a great deal of courting will come instinctually", Minda could scent the girl's nerves.

"Kagome do you feel that you should have been marked already?" Sheba asked softly as the miko slipped into the water before her.

The girl thought for a moment, "In our time, I feel like we would be too young, but in this time we wouldn't be."

"Perhaps he is just concerned over that. He has spent some time in our home. He has seen that there is a difference in the culture." Sheba soothed as she scooted to the edge near Sango who sat on the steps, so that only her hips were submerged. Koto was behind her doing her hair.

"It might be useful to know at any rate. Since he will need guidance, and we know Sesshomaru's not going to step in and give it to him", Sango noted in her drowsy state.

"This is true dear. He may endure the half sibling for Sheba's sake, but the young lord is a symbol of everything negative in Lord Sesshomaru's life." Minda said solemnly.

"I thought they just hated each other?" Kagome looked up questioningly.

"You have no idea. I will tell you the story one day." Sheba smiled.

"So, how does courting work with a inuyoukai?" Kagome asked happily.

…

Miroku was returned to the room now conscious to find a very ill tempered hanyou.

The healers did not stay to concern themselves only left supplies with promises that they would return in a few hours.

…

The Lord of the West was suddenly aware that his mate to be was hungry. So, imagine his surprise when he followed her scent to the BATH chamber…

…

Hello, again! That's right two updates in one day. I thought I should make up for lost time. I hope everyone loves it. A special thank you to those who read and reviewed while I was between updates. I had a very bad couple of months, but I am out for my first summer in a few years, so should be able to update a good deal more. Please, read and review because it means everything to know what you think about it. It is my encouragement, and my motivation to hopefully make each chapter special.

Love,

Suki-B


	24. Oops!

Silver Moon: Chapter 24: Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any monetary profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Sesshomaru stood before the heavy wooden doors of the bathing chamber where he could feel his bride lay somewhere behind. His eyes bled over; once courting started his bride should bath with no one except himself. Yet, he could distantly hear the mumbled conversations within. He could feel his beast pulling free. Bathing without her intended was an insult. It insinuated that he was not performing his duties to her liking; had he not given her everything that she had asked. Ensured that her vermin infested pack was still alive! Or was that all she had wanted, and how she was out to wash away his claim… he snarled at the way his heart contorted painfully at the thought. He took a step forward unconcerned with his appearance, and threw the doors open.

…

Sheba laid next to the pool as Minda was explaining the basic ways inuyoukai went about courting. Kagome was blushing furiously when the steps for bonding came about.

The miko turned bashful eyes to her friend, "Sheba just how 'bonded' are you and Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sheba winked, "I don't kiss and tell. Trust me you will know when we are mated."

That was when they felt it, all of them. Sheba bore the brunt of the weight of the angry aura looming at the doors. There was no doubt it was Sesshomaru, and she had never felt him so angry in all her time with him. It was difficult to breath.

The doors flew open, and clung to their hinges. There stood a seething Daiyoukai. His strips jagged, his fangs in a piercing snarl, and his claws flexing at his sides.

"Sesshomaru what on earth is going on?" Sheba struggled to her feet.

…

Sesshomaru's beast was howling in his mind, but before their eyes was their bride. Dressed, and lounging near the pool. Concern and worry marring her lovely face. She could barely stand with his entire energy pressing into the room.

"You are in a bathing chamber without your groom!" It was a gruff snarl, but she appeared to understand.

The other women had ducked lower in the pool, but remained silent. He could feel Minda glaring his way.

His bride cocked her head in a way befitting a cub, "Spending time with the girls. Why are you so upset? I am not bathing with them."

"Your scent comes from a bath what would you have us think!" he boomed.

Sheba deadpanned, "That I like to look at naked women?"

The maids tittered, Sango felt the blood drain from her face, Minda sighed, and Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh from her lungs.

Sesshomaru did not react for a moment, but then a dark and predatory smirk turned his lips upward. The weight lifted from the room, but his appearance remained the same.

"You shall be punished for this infraction", his deep silken voice filled the room as he began to move to his bride.

Kagome couldn't look away from the red and teal eyes that she had seen before on her own lover, but the daiyoukai's beast appeared to be almost mischievous rather that the bloodlust that they all feared in Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you can't be serious?" Sheba put her hands defiantly on her hips, and leveled a glare at the inuyoukai.

For those observing the scene it was an outright display of the misunderstanding that could happen in courting. The old female youkai knew that the lord's display had been one of fear that perhaps Sheba was intent on abandoning him. For the humans it was obvious that Sheba did not fear Sesshomaru in even his most lethal state.

The Daiyoukai ignored the unwavering female, and in one swift movement he threw her over his shoulder. A firm arm anchored her legs to the front of his chest as he turned, and abruptly left the room.

Kagome in a panic jumped from the pool, and ran to the door. The maids were right behind her, and all three peaked around it to watch the couple make their way down the hall while holding their towels up.

"Sesshomaru put me down!" Sheba was struggling, and pitifully trying to free herself.

Sesshomaru only produced a sharp bark, and uncaring of this audience brought the same arm that was holding her to him down with a firm hand across her bottom. The sound of the strike and Sheba's keen cry echoed down the hall. Sheba stopped struggling only to rear back placing her hands on his lower back, and grumbled, "I hope you know you will pay for that dearly."

"I look forward to it", he growled up to her.

It was then that they rounded a corner and out of their audiences' sight.

…

Sango opened her mouth only to close it. She had not seen it, but had a good idea of what had happened from the sounds alone.

"Did he just spank Sheba?" Kagome gaped.

The two maids nodded in unison next to her.

"He would never actually hurt lady Sheba", Koto assured closing the doors though they no longer closed entirely.

"His beast was upset. Sheba stepped over a line that we all assumed was safe to cross. Then again, they are still finding their own way about courting, so miscommunications are only to be expected." Minda leaned back again.

"So, all of that was just him being upset", Sango asked.

Minda nodded, "He must have thought Sheba had bathed with us, and thus had planned on jilting him."

Kagome and Sango blanched, the thought of the mighty Daiyoukai being upset over anything was a foreign thought. Though, they had all just been privy to the same lord spanking their friend. The group finished their bathing, and made their way back to their given chambers. Minda left them, but the maids went about their duties to the guests.

The two human women were unsure of how to process the new information, and were silent for most of the day despite the males asking about Sheba's disappearance. Fortunately, Mai had spoken up, "Our lady Sheba's presence was required by the Lord of the West. It appears she will be in charge during his upcoming absence."

…

Sesshomaru slammed the door to their chambers behind him. He was relieved, but seething. How could she not understand his anger?

His bride had gone still moments ago. He could feel her hurt, embarrassment, but his beast would not let her go unpunished. He was back in control with the exception of a few streaks of red through his eyes. Lowering her from his shoulder he placed her to stand before him.

Sheba looked up at him with teary eyes, but refused to rub her backside despite the way it still stung. He had never actually raised a hand against her, and even though he had not done more than swat her it rattled her. She could still feel the iron like grip of his anger and pain through her heart.

"You shall never do such a thing again", he growled. However, the whimper that came as her response brought the tightness to his chest again. She refused to look at him, and he felt his heart sink. He could no longer feel anything from her. Their connection was completely shutting him out.

"Sheba!" he roared.

She cringed, but met his eyes again. They had bled over once more. She could feel nothing from him. The realization hit her, and she roughly reached out, and took hold of his collar, "Why? Why would you do that?" Her voice was a strangled cry.

His beast was torn between correcting their female, and the very real risk that their actions might have cost them that very same female.

"You intended to wash away this Sesshomaru's mark!" He could do nothing through his snarl.

"I did nothing wrong", she bit back her tears falling down her cheeks, "And you hit me!" Sheba turned from him now, and collapsed to the floor with her sobs.

Her words rang through his ears making his beast take over. Had he actually hurt her? He had only mildly disciplined her; such was natural when a pack member over stepped their place. He could not feel her emotions, but there was a sudden burning to his chest where the amulet she had given him lay beneath his clothes. He ignored it. His beast once again in control he knelt to her crumpled form.

A soothing rumble came from his chest, and she hiccupped. When he reached out to her she flinched, but made no move to stop him. His arms drew her into his lap. Her face buried itself in his chest her arms pinned to him with her blunt nails attempting to dig into his skin. The physical contact brought back a hint of their connection. Their female believed herself betrayed. One of his arms wrapped across her shoulder the long fingers running into her scalp. The other drew smooth motions across her back.

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Why?"

He bowed his head resting his nose in her neck; words failed him in this state. Action was all he had. He leaned back, and a whine escaped him at the look in her emerald eyes. He reached between them and brought her hands to either side of his face, and nuzzled her palm.

Sheba watched his actions through soaked lashes, and at his pleading look she allowed her power to venture out and connect them. She stared into his red eyes, and traced his torn stripes with her thumbs. She watched as a messenger appeared in his study, and presented a note. The short of it was that he was going to have to leave for a few days to check on one of the boarders to the north where odd activities had been detected. Then, she felt a soft pain in her stomach. He stood and began to search her out leaving the letter on his desk. Finally, his mind swirled with fear and anger as he realized where she was. Memories of his mother flitted across her vision, or rather memories of a small silver haired pup trying to claw through a massive wooden door that separated him from his mother.

She pulled away. "Sesshomaru I was not leaving you. I was not even bathing."

His eyes pleaded with hers, "Forgive me." His voice was strained.

Sheba nodded, and accepted his almost crushing embrace. His fangs found her mark, and she coohed to him softly. Their connection returned full force.

He rose from her, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Your groom had only meant to mildly discipline you for the infraction."

She took a shallow breath, "Swear to me you will never physically punish me for the rest of our lives."

Their breath mingled as he nodded, "You have this Sesshomaru's word."

"I hope the next time you feel compelled to discipline me you will think twice, and if after explaining to me what I have done I still am in the wrong you may find a more creative fashion to discipline me. Make sure to find one that does not involve spanking me in front of spectators." She chuckled toward the end.

"You shall not put yourself in incriminating situations", he commanded softly with closed eyes as he tried once more to reign in his beast.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips brush the underside of his jaw as she sighed softly, "Deal."

His beast would not let him free it graveled his deep voice, "Who has taught out bitch to apologize in the inu fashion?"

"Minda", she spoke against his skin as she continued to nuzzle his jaw. "She thought it would be best if I learn some inu customs. Now, I see how important that is." Sheba realized this was likely the answer to their problem. They needed to understand each other's customs and expectations better. The sound of his beast brought something out in her, and she now knew she had to explore this side if they were going to be happy.

He gazed down at her as he gently pried her back. "Our bitch has forgiven the action against her?"

Sheba nodded, "I don't want something as ridiculous as this to happen again. You have to tell me what you expect of me now, specifically."

He seemed to ponder her words for a moment as his eyes returned to their gold once more. He lifted her into his arms, and placed her on their bed. He turned, and retrieved the meal that had by now grown cold. He returned with it, and once again began to feed her within his arms.

Sheba ate gratefully not caring that the soup was cold, her mate rumbled behind her. Once she was finished she prompt found herself flipped onto her stomach with a familiar set of claws running up her legs. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she gasped as he shoved the length of her kimono up to her waist.

She reared up to her hands and knees to look back at him. The words died on her tongue. His eyes were glued to the still pink mark across one side of her bum. A soft whimper came from him before he spoke, "This Sesshomaru has injured you."

"I will be fine. It probably won't even bruise", she tried to reassure him.

His large hand swept over the flesh, and she did her best to swallow the cry but failed. She could feel his guilt wash over him. She gasped lightly in shock as she watched him nuzzled the wounded area. His hands held her hips firmly in place. She knew his actions were meant to be soothing, but his hands alone made her feel tingles all over. He stopped abruptly, and she sighed in relief as he pulled away. Until she felt his powerful fingers flex on her hips, and listened to him take a shaky breath behind her.

He had only been apologizing to his female when suddenly her scent changed. Now, suddenly he was hyper aware of her position, and his mouth watered as the scent of her excitement traveled to his nose. He instinctually bettered his grip on her bare hips relishing in the soft skin beneath his claws. This action only strengthened the spice to her scent with only the scant piece of lace covering her most intimate areas.

"Sheba", he ground out as one hand trailed down the back of one thigh only to run up the inner line of the other until his feather light touch pulled away at the trace of her lace underwear.

Sheba shivered, but looked back at him, "Sesshomaru?"

His eyes were closed, but he was taking deep breaths through his nose. His lips were parts as though he actually tasted her as he exhaled. The look of him alone made the hair on her arms rise. He did not move to open his eyes as he leaned forward caging her body with his own above her. His fangs grazed her ears, and instinctually she rolled her body up. His throaty growl rewarded her as her backend came in contact with his hips and his "gift" as they had previously called it. Her breath hitched, and heat coursed through her body.

"You are in the traditional position for inuyoukai to rut", his husky voice fell into her hazy mind.

…

Hello! I thought perhaps I should add some more steam to this chapter. I hope everyone likes it, and be ready for the next chapter because these two are about to become a little more bonded in the next chapter.

Love,

Suki


	25. Warm Words

Silver Moon: Chapter 25: Warm Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

AU: Please note that this chapter contains some serious lime, and has been edited to meet with rules. If you wish to read the un-edited version it is available on my accounts at Archive of our own account and my account as well.

XXX

Sheba's mind felt like a train that had run out of control while somewhere an engineer was desperately trying an emergency break.

Warm.

That was the thing she was most aware of. She was warm everywhere. The feeling of his body so perfectly caging her own, his breath on her neck and ear, and the delicious heat of how their hips lined up. Words, he had said some… rut… position. Her mind was grasping at straws. She took a breath and reached out to his beast to connect them. Images crossed her mind as his powerful claws laced with her fingers. The most prominent was an image of her happiness, the sound of her laughter and a glimpse of her smile. However, she gasped as the image all began to fit together. The image of what his beast wanted most. She was dressed in a simple kimono smiling at what she assumed to be him with a very prominent baby bump. He wanted a happy family. The thought was bitter sweet because as long as Naraku was alive it would not be safe to bring a family into the world. Suddenly, a chill ran across her skin as the cool air rushed across it.

He had pulled her obi from her, and now her kimono hung open to the floor. She turned her head to look back at him in question, but he caught her lips in his searing kiss. A growl rolled through her body as she instinctually sighed, and swayed her body upward to him again.

He rolled her to her back, and she felt her kimono shrug away from her shoulders in the motion. Somehow, her modesty escaped her. Perhaps, she was just too hypnotized by her groom's eyes; a swirling mixture of his gold weighed with the red of his beast. They held her as they would any prey who found themselves without escape. Those eyes raked over her exposed flesh, and his fangs followed. She was exposed with her kimono gathered at her elbows there was only another lacy set of undergarments between the fangs that currently traced her mark.

Hot breath permeated the flesh of her neck as his gruff words gained the attention of her brain.

"You must stop your groom… it is dishonorable to break in a bitch when the male cannot be in constant contact, and this Sesshomaru must leave at dawn."

… He wanted her to stop him? Well, that was like asking a bunny to subdue the tiger when it had its fuzzy tail in the tiger's jaws.

She shook her head, "I don't want you to stop." She pulled him to her again. This time she claimed his lips. She was lost in the taste of his lips, and the feel of one of his large hands gathering both of hers over her head while the other made a trail up her body from her thigh.

She felt him pull away again, but she used the only limbs she had now. She wrapped her legs around his hips in a weak attempt to keep him to her. This felt too right to let him end it. She knew what he meant by break in, and knew he would not take her innocence only to leave her alone for an unknown amount of time. Wait… leave! He was leaving?

"What do you mean leave?" she sobered. She was more aware that her wrists were still in his strong grasp on the bed above her head, and that her legs were still locked around his hips.

He lowered his lips to trace patterns across her collar bone as he spoke with strong trace of his beast. "There is a problem in the northern border lands. Keiji and this Sesshomaru are to leave in the morning to see for ourselves who and what are involved."

Fear coursed through her heart, "That sounds dangerous." She curled forward in her odd position to nuzzle his cheek.

He gave her a solemn look, "The life of a Daiyoukai is not always a safe one my bride."

"How long will you be gone?" she sniffed.

"It will not be known until we see for ourselves what has happened." He released her wrists, and kissed her gently when they curled around his neck.

For a moment they simply held one another as the reality that their quiet little peace had ended. He would have to leave her alone for the first time since he had essentially captured her. Her lips made a lazy path to his neck, and then in a breathy whisper against his ear. "I suppose I should give my lord a good reason to hurry back home safe and sound", her words barley processed before she dragged her smooth, hot tongue from the tip of his ear to then nibble the lobe.

Sheba heard him take a ragged breath before the cry made its way from the back of her throat.

XXX On the other side of the Western Fortress

The evening meal was going well considering everything that had happened earlier. The maids and Minda had kept them company while Rin had been entertaining Shippo all day. Thanks to the potions the healers had concocted Miroku and Sango were both doing much better, so much so that they had opted to rely on the potions rather than Sheba's blood. Miroku was even walking for short bouts again.

"So, are we going to see Sheba again?" Inuyasha cut the small talk out of the picture.

"Our Lady appears to have been rather troubled about Lord Sesshomaru being separated from her. However, when the Lord leaves at dawn Lady Sheba will likely be very upset, and shall need support from her household." Minda seemed worried.

"Have they not been separated from each other this entire time?" Sango asked with a bit of sarcasm.

The three demonesses exchanged looks before Mai spoke up, "Has Lady Sheba had time to speak to you about her time here?"

The group all shook their heads, but Kagome added, "All we know is that he kidnapped her a few months ago, but in that time they … well you know…"

"I am afraid it is a little bit of a complicated story, but no. Lord Sesshomaru has not left Sheba's side since marking her." Mai spoke softly.

"She could probably use a break then", Inuyasha scoffed.

"I am more concerned for whatever has drawn his attention away from Sheba", Minda commented.

"If I may ask Lady Minda, why is the Lord leaving at what seems to be such an important part of the courting?" Miroku eyed the maids.

Minda paused, "There is something disrupting the northern border."

…

Alright, I know this is short, but the rest of it will be up with the juicy ending on . However, for the M (not MA) version this is the end. I want to apologize for being missing for so long. I always want to write, but my life has been very busy in the best of ways for everything except my writing. SO, just in case anyone was upset here is a list of the important things that have kept me away from these stories: I am planning my wedding to my boyfriend/fiancée of about 6 years. I am in the last year and a half of my double major & double minor degree, and I have risen to the top few percent of my class. I have been nominated and working as the president of my school's honor society. I have been awarded the opportunity to work a few days a week in a local museum that is actually a 200 year old property on thousands of acres with various antebellum houses, and I am currently helping them catalog- all over the property. I am still a full time student, and I still work 20-30 hours a week… so, my abandonment was simply because I literally didn't have the time to sit down. However, I love this, and want to make an effort to finish these current stories.


	26. Warm Words-Behind Closed Doors

Silver Moon: Chapter 25.5: Warm Words- behind closed doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

AU: So, I have decided that it is both troublesome and unnecessary for this lime to only be up on adult fan fiction dot net, and so without further ado my first lime!

…

It had all happened faster than her eyes could witness. One swipe of his claws had torn away the lacy barrier keeping him from the few inches of skin that had been with-held from him for so long. Her hands were once again held over her head, and she could hear the rolling growl from his beast.

Sesshomaru basked in the gory of his bride. She made an impressive sight with her hands held above her head, back arched, eyes drunk with the arousal he could let himself drown in. Soft pants came from her pouted lips as he captured them harshly; his beast wanting its fair share, and tonight he would let it.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he took in the poise neck that tilted to his demand. He had never been able to comprehend how such a figure could be found on a mere human. His hands smoothed over the heights of her wide and perfectly rounded hips. He hummed as his thumbs dipped to follow the naturally carved abdomen. Unlike the heavy muscled female youkai, his bride was blessed with a lithe form with soft lines that arched around her stomach, and one deeper on that carved its way down the center. Then, he memorized every inch trailing his claws to raise the awareness of her skin. Soft sighs, and those smoldering eyes showed no fear, no regret, and drew him in. She arched more, and bowed her neck backward. She had learned her lessons well.

His eyes drifted back down, and he could feel the painful tightening of his "gift" as he drank in the sight of her perfect breasts in the best possible angle. They were rounded, and just large enough to fill his claws as he slid them up and around the orbs. Petite pink crests drew him like a moth to flame. She gasped lightly when he used his claws to apply a rolling pressure to her chest, and a silent yip when thumbs slowly ghosted over taunt nipples. He rumbled pleasantly as he lowered himself to her body. His hips fell into the perfect place between hers, and she did not flinch away from the contact. Better yet, she watched him through her lashes with bated breath as he prowled up her body before he arched over her presented chest. His hot breath mixing on her sweet skin has he tasted the velvety flesh that lay between her breasts before turning to lavish one with unbridled worship.

Sheba felt out of breath, her mind was swimming, but she felt equally so right, so calm, and so much like a prize. No one had ever looked at her that way, and even though she was held in a submissive position it felt as though she had control. He responded to her every subtle encouragement. A sigh earned her the feel of his claws on her bare skin, and an arch brought those sinful claws to her breasts. Her world was lit anew when his mouth replaced his hands. She lost herself, and her hands flew into his mane. A high and raspy tone caught in her throat. Heat ran threw her body flowing through her veins, and she was aware that the heat was pooling between her legs. There however, was the sensation of his member was both hot and heavy, and every move he made brought a new waves of heat and friction. The heavy growls created a sensation on her skin that kept her mind from completing her thoughts. He moved to lavish the other breast with equal attention, and she gave in and arched up to his mouth with a hummed moan.

Sesshomaru was in heaven completely surrounded by his female, tasting her flesh, and basking in the pleading whimpers, hums, and moans that came from her delectable lips. The feeling of her body taking over her will to move her hips in rhythm to his own. His beast was taking its time in exploring their bride. He dragged his lips to trail her stomach, and his hands mapped her back. As he came to the last bit of lace he slashed it away. He breathed deep, her body was perfectly untouched, but was screaming for him to change that. She gasped when his large hands took a firm hold of her rounded ass. The action causing her hips to arch and roll as he held her lower body just above the ground, and thus giving him a full view of her most precious area as he re-settled between her legs. Sheba's modesty had returned at such a personal invasion. Sesshomaru was literally a breath from her women-hood, and she sobered for a moment.

Sesshomaru felt her legs tighten as he settled them over his shoulders. He had waited a very long time for this, and would not let her human fears stop him now. Even now her soft pink layers wept for his attention.

His voice was heavy, and more a growl than a tone, "Every inch of you is mine, and I will taste everyone of them."

Sheba was not allowed to process his words before he brought another onslaught of pleasure.

He gave in to his beast again, and leaned in to taste her sweetness. Sheba gasped, but her hips flexed toward his attentive rough tongue. He drew her from the bottom of her tiny slit, slipping inside, and swirling her small clit. One taste was enough for his beast to decide they would never have enough. As he continued his attention to her little bud of nerves Sheba lost her fear again, and moaned as she was devoured. He began to brush his knuckles against her opening while never letting go of her bud. She bucked at the attention. The pads of his first two fingers replace the knuckles, and she whimpered. He released her clit, and felt just how much of her sweet nectar had pooled from his attention. She was heat, vanilla, and spice. She took a long breath as he pushed of his long digits into her body. He returned to her clit with ferocity.

Sheba's fingers flew to his hair again, and she began to buck widely. Her body felt like it was racing to an end. He added a second digit, and she felt her world become silent. Her vision began to darken from the corners, and the sensation of her orgasm awoke every vain in her body. Her brain seemed to be just as unraveled as the rest of her body, and she was distinctly aware of a ringing in her ears. As her vision cleared she found the eyes of her beast sparkling with mirth as he patiently awaited for her to come down from her high. Was this what orgasms were like? Perhaps she had just been doing it wrong by herself? Was it something about courting pairs? There were so many possibilities for solutions as to why that was such a never before experienced reaction from her body.

However, the smirk that crawled its way across her beloved's face told her that he was sure to show her just how many possibilities she had. She was lost, prey that had given in to its captor, and she had never been more exhilarated in her life.

…

More to come soon, but please R&R.

Thanks,

~Suki


	27. No, It's Not Normal

Silver Moon: Chapter 26: No, It's Not Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

Sesshomaru gently looked over his bride through the darkness of their chamber in an attempt to burn his newest memories into his mind. From his place propped up on his side with an arm still stroking the bare back of his maiden he enjoyed being completely enveloped by her. Surrounded by her scent that was still warm and spiced even as she slept. Her skin that felt softer than flower pedals to his hands. The sounds of her smooth heartbeat soothed his ears. Yes, this was his bride, and soon to be his bitch. A smirk touched his lips as he thought of what a good one she would be. The memories of how she had looked just hours ago. Her fierce emerald eyes had been playful as she sampled his skin and teased his senses. They had become doe-like and innocently seductive when she had used those same lips to devour him with vigor that match only his own hunger for her earlier.

A growl filled his chest as his body recalled the attention. The soft licks, bold open mouthed kisses along his shaft, and even the way she would occasionally abandon her feast to nuzzle his lower abdomen while running her hands and nails along his sides. Yes, his bitch would always surprise him. When she always pushed past where he had estimated her abilities. He slid back down to the bedding fully to bring her back to her place in his side. He would never forget the playful look she had given him when she had nipped at him for moving too much for her taste while she was moving those sinful lips over his head. Nor would he ever forget the images of her then laving the wounded flesh with her tongue. She was heat, play, and devotion in their bed, and he was certainly eager to return to it each night for the rest of his long life. He felt like he was but a pup again, and that this was all anew to him. Each touch she gave woke his body and his beast to wake and move in unison. The mix had him wrapped around her little finger, and hadn't even given up her greatest prize yet. Though that, oh that sweet prize would require time to earn, so that they both could enjoy it properly. For now though he would let her rest, and lavish her with the time he had. Once his nose was settled in her hair he found peace, for now.

Morning lights had not yet arrived when the couple lazily slipped into the warm waters of their bath. Sheba smiled softly as Sesshomaru gently washed her, and in turn she had to bite back tears as she dressed him. It had been such a long time since she had seen him in armor, and now she was checking each strap. Each strap had to be perfect. It was ridiculous really. After all this was Sesshomaru, the great and terrible Lord of the West. Why should she be so worried? She sniffed as she laid his mokomoko over his shoulder, and allowed her forehead to rest on the fur as she attempted to collect herself.

Sesshomaru admired her for trying, but he did his best to smile for his bride. Taking a finger under her chin he forced her to look up at him. "Sheba, remember that everything that this Sesshomaru does is for you and our kingdom."

She nodded, and her tears fell silently down her cheeks. She brushed her lips over his, and then placed her hand over the protective charm that hung around his neck to rest on his collar bone. "Everywhere you go you take my heart with you."

Their words were solemn, but only because dawn was approaching. Both took each other's words to heart, and moved to make their way to the palace gates. Sheba was stationed at his side before the palace. She did not flinch when she heard her friends' soft murmurs behind her. Instead, she focused on them rather than listen to the announcing attendant. Refused to hear that her groom, her lover, her captor was leaving. However, she could not ignore when he turned to face her, and gracefully took a knee. She did her best to memorize the feel of his large callused hand as he took one of her own. She imprinted the feel of his yuki around her as she used her power to connect them. 'Never forget how much this one loves you.' The sound of his voice in her very mind she tried to learn by heart, and the feel of his lips as they brushed over her knuckles. She closed her eyes and nodded, and put on a strong facade. Knowing what was expected. However, she pointed her body to face the gates, but refused to let her eyes follow his back as he retreated. She was only pulled out of her stupor when another even rougher hand gripped her own. Turning abruptly she found another set of golden eyes focused on her. Then, she turned to look at the other side as Kagome stepped forward to take her other hand.

"It's gonna be ok", Inuyasha's gruff voice woke her from her nightmare like state.

"He's right", Kagome smiled at her threading their fingers.

Sheba nodded, and was able to stay strong as the gates closed, and her groom disappeared from sight with Keiji at his side.

…

When they were allowed to retire they found themselves in Sheba's personal chambers.

Inuyasha did his best to sit still. His mind was reeling though. He had never believed that a relationship between Sheba and Sesshomaru could be real. Perhaps a spell or some form of dark magic had brought them together, but now… now he knew. In his life he had never seen a lord do what Sesshomaru had just done. To others it may have seemed just a romantic gesture, but by kneeling before Sheba at his departure he positioned her as the ruler of the West in his stead. It was something that his mother had mentioned during his childhood, but it was something from faire tales. It was the ultimate form of trust and respect, and from Sesshomaru of all people… then, there was the absolute sorrow the ebbed from Sheba. She was literally grieving. He was not prepared for this. For heaven's sake they weren't even mated yet!

Sheba had disappeared into her bedroom to change out of the formal kimono. Inuyasha did his best to ignore the scent of salt coming from the room.

Kagome watched her best friend wipe more silent tears from her eyes. "It's ok Sheba. This is Sesshomaru we are talking about!" Kagome tried to reassure her as Sango, who was almost back to normal, helped her tie a simple knot for an obi of the silver kimono.

Sheba shook her head lightly, "I know. I know… but I just have this terrible feeling that something isn't right."

"That is probably just the first separation. Since the courtship is not finished, and it is clearly founded with a strong bond there is likely an equal strong discomfort as long as you are apart. That may not even change after the mating bond is complete." Sango tried to reassure her.

"So, this is normal?" Sheba asked as they went back into the main room.

"No, it is not normal", Inuyasha grumbled.

Sheba cast him a confused glance. So, the hanyou stomped up to her.

"Whatever caused it you now have a ridiculously powerful mating bond, and you are not even mated yet. That is not normal. You need to explain exactly how this happened. How is it that one of the coldest demons to roam the world is now dropping to his knees for you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sheba twitched, and for a moment she was distracted from the dark feeling settling in her stomach. "Inuyasha", she seethed, "Are you trying to stay I am not good enough for you brother?"

"Half-brother", Inuyasha corrected as he turned to her, and then blanched at her expression. His hands rising up to protest, "No, wait. I mean that not what I meant to say…Gahhhh".

Inuyasha gave up and ran from the assorted objects that began swirling around the newly minted Lady of the West, and then they began launching at him.

"Well, at least she isn't sad anymore", Koto smiled at the other maid and Miroku cheerfully as the madness ensued.

"Yes, and it appears that Sheba's powers have developed quite nicely during her time here", Miroku added.

"I'll say", Sango and Kagome nodded as they too sat down to enjoy the show.

"His lordship has made it a regular activity for her ladyship to meditate to hone her skills." Mai supplied.

A loud crash of Inuyasha falling to the floor in front of them interrupted any further discussion.

…

Sesshomaru and Keiji were silent as they both rode their dragons toward the Eastern border. Upon reaching it they were met by a local leader. The man was of a strong build, but he had clearly had lost out on sleep. The human man invited them into his home.

"Could you explain just what has been happening here?" Keiji asked as they moved past the pleasantries.

"It might be best to start with my lords telling this one what they know", the human headman suggested.

The home was modest for a headman, and even more when it was noticeable that the village's main homes look on par with the one that they were in. Sesshomaru was impressed, it took an admirable leader to not rise above their people.

"We have received word from the wolf youkai tribe in these lands that they have been attacked by minions of Naraku, and that those who were attacked have all died from the poison used against them." Keiji supplied as he accepted the offered tea.

"That is all?" the headman seemed surprised as he gawked from one lord to the other.

"Some fifty or more youkai have fallen! Is that not enough?" Keiji appeared angry with his offhanded statement.

"No, no! I mean that is all you know… So, you have heard nothing of the temple or the maidens?"

"No, explain", Sesshomaru interjected. Keiji was always good with humans, but the long wars with the breed had bruised some of his resolve.

"The human maidens in this area have been going missing, and the temple to the Goddess of the Moon has been tore to ruins and ransacked. There is something dark and powerful behind this", the headman shuddered. "My grandmother had warned that should the temple fall then the daughter will rise… this is not good my lord. In fact, this means that a daughter of the moon must walk among us now, and she will soon find that we have failed to protect her home… If she doesn't know already."

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, and the charm around his neck warmed. Taking a deep breath in through his nose and holding it until he felt his chest loosen he contemplated the man's words. Setting his eyes on the human he asked, "Explain this daughter of the moon."

…

Hey Everyone!

I know this one had a little lime to start with, but we are back to business! Don't worry more is already coming up soon. Please, remember to read and review.

Thanks,

Suki


	28. The Legend Told

Silver Moon: Chapter 27: The Legend Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this.

Claimer: Sheba and Sasha are mine!

…

"Explain this daughter of the moon." Sesshomaru's words hung in the air of the room for what seemed to be an eternity. Keiji's eyes grew wide as the connection was made in his mind…

"The legend is one that has no known time for its beginning, but it has been told for centuries, and it is why this village was built so close to the temple. Over the hill that nestles this now impoverished village lays the temple to the Goddess of the Moon. The Goddess watched over this village for as long as it has existed, and the story goes that she approached a man who had lost everything to war in his time of need, and led him to this hill where the water is fresh and flowing down its slope, where the land is fertile, and where she had constructed her home on the lake atop the hill. That man survived and founded the village. He followed the Goddess' example, and took in the downtrodden and those who were in need. This kindness is why this village is mixed."

"I was unaware of this tale. I only knew that this village was open to all forms of life", Keiji had calmed.

"At one time there were youkai, human, and all that lay in between living prosperously here. However, over the last three generations things have fallen. This takes us back to the story." The headman sighed before continuing.

"Not long after the village came together war reached this land. This was not something that the Goddess could prevent, but she did arm them with what she could. She gave them knowledge. She was able to see from all points of space, and thus she used knowledge to protect this village that bore her as their patron. There were still losses though, and as always the human losses were always greater than the youkai's. It was after this Great War that the Goddess found one young maiden who had lost her intended in the war. She was nothing more than a weak human woman who was said to have no skills, but who had been seen to be kind." He waited for a comment from the lord who had never made a point to hide his disdain for humans. When none came he continued.

"She asked that the Goddess use her as a vessel for her will because she had nothing left to live for. The Goddess beckoned her to submerge herself into the waters of the lake, and that she would find her destiny. When the woman was found the next day the Goddess proclaimed her The Daughter of the Moon. She now possessed her powers to heal, bear, and to see into the hearts all others. This woman spent the rest of her life under this title, healing the sick and wounded, and protecting the temple and village from all threats."

"We have heard a similar tail, but the woman was known as a Silver Sorceress", Keiji watched Sesshomaru tense.

"Yes, there have been many names given to the women. The first woman would pass after a few decades since she was still but a human. However, another followed her after just one more human generation. Their powers became that of legend, and that a woman would sit alongside each headman was something that spread as tales and lore. The village remained at peace until the last Great War; the one that your Great and Terrible Father stamped out in his first years of his reign. That was when everything began to decline. The Daughter of the Moon was still just a toddler, and the Lord of the East attacked this village, and claimed it was our harboring a blasphemy that was our crime."

"He meant the hanyou that were born and raised here?" Keiji asked with a sigh.

The headman nodded, "Yes, but in his attempt to attack the village our miko, youkai, human warriors, and the son of the moon stood ready to fight. They defended the village, but could not prevent the secret from getting out."

"The Son of the Moon?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, the last Daughter was paired with a brother. He was still a cub, and the last born of the Panther Clan of the West. His mother gave birth to him in the temple, and died in her effort. The Goddess favored him, and from the time the daughter was born the cub followed her."

The Lords exchanged looks that showed no give in their expression, but the action alone acknowledged their similar thoughts.

"When the Lord of the East learned what was harbored here he sent out a band of his best mercenaries to collect the girl, and kill all in their wake. The girl was believed to have been protected by the Goddess, but when morning came her birth mother and the miko to the temple had died, and there was no sign of daughter or son. That was over three generations ago, but there has been a steady decline ever since. The youkai have all but abandoned the village with the exception of the two oldest clans. The humans trust only those youkai, and the old ways of kindness first are embittered memories.

"Which takes us to our current predicament", Keiji was able to move back to the present.

"The village has been left out of most conflicts due to our depth into the wilderness, but we have not seen the Goddess since I was a boy. The land is all that keeps our people together. Then, the maidens began to be taken in the middle of the night. I should note that our maidens are not delicate even the human women here train in defense, and this makes it even harder to understand how they are being taken without a sound. Finally, before the snow fell the village woke to find the temple desecrated and in ruins. Now, there is talk of abandoning the village that is one of the most sacred in all of the land. I am headman not because of strength or prowess, but rather because I am one to keep a cool head and weigh all options, and gentlemen I am out of options. This village is being hunted by a force that cannot be detected. And the stories that are floating from the youkai clans are unsettling."

"What are the two clans suggesting?"

"The clans think that the daughter and likely the son have returned to this world, and the Lord of the East knows, and is hunting us until he finds what he is looking for. He started with the maidens who have dedicated their lives to the temple, the Goddess, and her actions. Now, all that is left are the villagers… the more time that passes the more this one also believes that the daughter has risen, and will soon make her presence known." The headmen took a deep breath, and released it slowly before closing his eyes. "I have told the villagers that I do not dismiss their fear or intuition, and that they may leave at anytime. I will remain behind until it is safe. Most of the families are preparing to leave upon the thaw in a few months time."

"What is your name?"

"I am Nobuo, and I am from the clan the claims to be of the original man Masayoshi." He bowed.

"You are an honorable man, and this Sesshomaru believes that we could help each other."

Nobuo looked up at the Lord with curiosity.

"This Sesshomaru believes your fears to be well founded for the proof has been seen." Sesshomaru rose to stand, and the two other men followed him out of the home.

"Yyour certain?" Nobuo stuttered as he followed the Daiyoukai up the hillside toward the ruins of the once great temple.

"She is the current bride of the West", Sesshomaru never looked back, but he heard the man's stride falter and stop all together.

"You cannot be serious my lord!" the man held his fists to his sides and shouted.

"Yes, my son. She is held up at the palace now. We were not aware of the entire legend or else many issues could have been sidestepped." Keiji sighed and motioned for the man to follow.

"It can't be!" he repeated, "The Goddess should have appeared in some form if her daughter and son have returned!"

"Why do you believe this?" Sesshomaru reached the top. The lake was not the pristine clear water that had been spoken of before. Instead it was clouded with over growth, run off, and the shattered remains of what had been a solid stone temple that now lay under its waters.

"The Goddess truly saw them as her own, and if they are here and she has not made her return to this land then something much darker is at power here, and not just a power hungry lord." Nobuo's expression grew dark and his eyes fell closed.

"You are correct. This Sesshomaru can detect the scent of Naraku." The Daiyoukai knelt to reach for the earth to decipher the age of the scent.

"This Naraku has never been detected or even heard of here", Nobuo sighed.

"…" Keiji moved to explain, but suddenly all three men fell into defensive stances. All of them suddenly detecting the presence of a fourth creature. Its yuki drifted from the ruins, and despite never allowing itself to be seen it was clear that it was sizing them up.

All sound died from the hilltop. No movement was heard, until there was a break in the water. Even the youkai's sharp eyes could not make out more than a dark blur before the sound of projectiles caused them to dodge. Then, the creature was gone with no trace.

"Are you two alright?" Nobuo moved his hands over his frame searching for injuries, and when he found none he turned to his visitors. His expression fell when he saw that the Daiyoukai had three rips to his haori around his heart. Despite the small amounts of blood from the wounds he felt fear creep into his veins. How could something have moved fast enough to ever hit Lord Sesshomaru, and to do it three times…?

"The creature bore the scent of Naraku, and something much older", Sesshomaru nonchalantly plucked the throwing pins from his flesh as the wounds began to close.

"What does this mean?" Nobuo asked as the Daiyoukai began to descend the hillside.

"It means that you must evacuate this village until it is found to be safe. Whatever has hunted you girls and destroyed the temple has found a way to defy the very gods, and that my son is something that should be feared. We will continue to hunt for the source, and I will update you as much as I can. For no, you must safely move your remaining population." Keiji placed a heavy clawed hand on the young man's shoulder, and was pleased when a steeled expression took his expression.

"I will follow your advice. Please, have a save journey", Nobuo spoke sternly as he watched them fall into the distance.

…

Darkness had engulfed the land when the lords could spot the palace in the distance. It was in this darkness that the dragon spotted the lord of the West do something he had never seen. He curled forward and grasped at his wounds.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Have the wounds reopened?" the dragon dismounted and ran to the younger lord's side.

The dragon did not wait to see, and instead he swatted Ah-Un and hollered for the beast to rush for the fortress. Before he followed at a speed that his own stead had not seen in a few decades.

Sheba suddenly stood to her feet. Inuyasha was next, and in a whisper the room her the Lady of the West's voice break, "Something is wrong."

Then, the world seemed to blur for the group. The three mobile members flew at the heels of the oldest woman. She broke through the doors into the gardens from the family wing in time to see her mate to be fall from his stead just as they touched ground. Sheba made to rush to him, but her own feline stopped her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the maids reached his side.

Kagome tossed all fear and rules to the side and sat the lord up. Leaning him against Ah-Un the miko was not bashful in the least as she shoved aside the silks of his haori. The lord had fallen unconscious, and the miko was grateful. Shoving around his armor she gasped at the sight of his chest. Three small wounds were still pink from heeling, but beneath the skin the veins that passed by the wounds. The green had colored each vein making them especially visible and looking very much like vines under the lord's skin.

In these seconds Sheba had turned to her feline, and attempted to free her kimono from his jaws. His eyes pleaded with her, but her gaze returned to her beloved rather than focusing on his. She swung her weight, and tore the fabric on his own fangs in a dispirit attempt to escape him. He couldn't let her do it. He would not have that blood on his soul, so he did the unthinkable.

To everyone's shock when they turned to see Sheba brace herself as her own Sasha tackled her to the ground with his massive jaws locked down on her left forearm. The scent of her blood brought Inuyasha to her side, and as he attempted to settle the beast he felt the burst of yuki that it sent into its master.

"No! You will kill him if you approach!" the unfamiliar male voice rang in her mind as Sheba gasped and stared into her capture's eyes.

"What?!" Sheba screeched. Everyone watched as the beast continued his hold on her a heavy growl rumbling from his body.

"That poison is specialized, and was used on our village long ago. If you approach him it will spread to his mind, and render him a sniveling beast, and nothing more. There is no reversing it! You must not approach! You must get as far away from him as possible until the one who placed this curse is eliminated." The man's voice rang forth again despite the physical silence around them.

"Sheba?" Inuyasha drew her attention.

She looked between the two, and then to her groom. "Is Sesshomaru poisoned?" her whisper was heard by the miko.

"Yes, and it doesn't look good", Kagome began attempting to remove his armor to get a full view of the spread.

"Wait!" Sheba called, and turned her attention back to her beast. "You are certain?"

The beast nodded, but kept his hold. "Sister you must listen to me, and we must flee while he is still alive! If you remain this close you will sentence him to something worse than death."

"Ok", she frowned, and was allowed to rise to her feet. "Inuyasha! Watch his condition and find me when he has stabilized, please…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the hanyou moved to take her waist, but she swung onto the beast's back, and only then did the beast release her arm, and take off at speeds that the hanyou could not follow.

For a moment, shock kept anyone from doing much. That was until Kagome turned her attention back to the fallen lord. The green began to fade from his veins until the coloring was only near the three small wounds.

"Inuyasha it has receded. He's waking!" Kagome shouted.

"Miko lower your voice", the lord opened angry golden eyes to her. The miko looked between his exposed chest and her hands, and had the decency to blush and scamper away.

"You were poisoned, and it appears lady Sheba's presence activates the venom." Keiji informed him.

The lord's expression darkened. "You are certain?" he made no move to stand, and was certain that if he tried he would falter. When Keiji nodded, he felt his heart clench. His bride was to be separated from him…

"Keiji find out how this curse can be removed", the lord's words were bruised by growls, but the older lord bowed before moving toward the palace.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Sasha seemed to know immediately what was up, and saved you life as a result." Inuyasha's voice was oddly solemn. "She told me to go to her as soon as you stabilized."

This caught the Lord's attention. "The village that was under attack was likely the village that Sheba and Sasha were born in…" he conferred a brief version of what he had been told.

"This is too much… Sheba was actually from farther in the past?" Kagome gasped.

"From when the old man was young?" Inuyasha sighed.

"You must act as go between and inform Sheba", Sesshomaru growled.

"Cool your heals! I am going", Inuyasha scoffed, but took off with all the speed he could. How was he going to tell all of that to Sheba?

He found her a few miles from the palace in a cave in a particularly thick area of evergreens that sheltered them from the snow. He did his best, but Sheba seemed lost. She turned to her beast, and held his massive head in her delicate hands. "Well dear brother, where do we start?"

The neko youkai huffed before words fell from his jaws, "One curse is lifted just as another is cast… Inuyasha fetch the Miko and the dragon we have plans to make and a hunt to begin."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hey, I know I just dropped a few bombs, but I hope they are well received! Please, read and review cause I have a big hunt on the way!

Thanks,

Suki~B


End file.
